Memorial Scars
by AnimeCraze8
Summary: She was out on the street in the pouring rain, bruised and bloody. The circular mark forcefully burned on her side still throbbed, even after all these painful years. All she wanted was for someone to rescue her from this living hell! Miraculously, even in the rain, her prince came to her, with the name of Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel X OC and Sebastian X OC!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! My name is AnimeCraze8, and I'm new to fanfiction. I love to write, so I got this account! I can finally write for my favorite fiction stories! I appreciate any reviews you would give, and will take constructive criticism. I don't like flaming, so… no flaming, please. **

**Anyway, I bet you don't want to hear me drone on about fanfiction. That's boring! So, go ahead, and please give my story a try!**

**Enjoy!**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in the peaceful country of England. It was practically pouring, the rain falling hard on the gray-stone pavement. Few people were out, holding colorful, lacey umbrellas over their heads to prevent getting wet, as the sky was pouring a bucket of water onto the ground.

One of those people was Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog, with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

He was walking about, walking stick held tight in his hand. His short cut hair was speckled with several transparent raindrops, and his expression was relaxed (for once). His single, blue eye surveyed the buildings around him, the other covered in a pitch-black eye-patch. His shoes clicked and clacked quietly against the wet ground, inaudible in the loud rain. His butler was quietly holding the storm cloud grey umbrella over their heads, shielding them both.

Ciel was a little bit peeved by his three servants. I mean, sure, they were excellent at combat, mainly when protecting the Phantomhive Manor, but otherwise, they were quite a bother.

His servants had caused one type of… disaster. The garden was destroyed by the weed killer that had been spilled everywhere, killing the poor plants, instead of just the weeds (that were the only things that were supposed to be eliminated in the first place)! The gardener, Finnian (or Finny, as some call him) had certainly _not_ done his job correctly. He may have had a hard past, but it was no excuse for his actions.

The kitchen was scorched and charred, thanks to that dunc- um, chef. Ciel couldn't believe the chef, Bard, had even dared to try cooking the meat with a _flamethrower_. It burned the food to a black crisp! When he had walked in, Bard was smiling hesitantly, sweating profusely. He had _nothing_ to smile about. Sure, flamethrowers could work in full-out _war_, but not _cooking_!

The maid, Maylene, had been a complete klutz (…as usual) and knocked over all of the expensive dishes in the wooden cabinet, causing them to spill onto the floor, and break. As if that were bad enough, they were specially ordered from China's most prestigious company! It was a bit of money, as well. Maylene, you're supposed to clean and order, not break! Goodness…

It happened all the time, and Sebastian, being one-hell-of-a-butler, had always cleaned it up without complaint, and they never learned valuable lessons from their stupid mistakes. Today, Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He exploded like a lethal hand grenade (AN: 'Cause they're small, and he's small- *Ciel hears, and tries to kill me* I'M SORRY, CIEL! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME T^T *I run away*), and told them to clean it up.

He looked in front of him as he took an unpleasant stroll down memory lane…

_Sebastian had stepped forward, after sighing at the mess. He was about to clean it up, until he heard his young master's voice, commanding him to stop._

"_Sebastian. There is no need for you to clean up this."_

_Sebastian suddenly froze upon hearing this, smiled, and then backtracked to his place next to the Earl. Ciel was glaring at his servants, as they were all lined up in front of him, looking down at the ground in shame._

"_Every single time you guys screw up," Ciel began, fuming. "Sebastian always cleans up after you. You learn nothing. Today, you are going to clean up your own mess. PROPERLY. No short-cuts!" They had all groaned, but stopped when Ciel added more anger to his glare. He dismissed them, and they scuttled and rushed away, wanting to get away so badly they tripped on the flat floor on their own feet. Eventually, they were out of sight, hopefully preparing to repair the vast damage they had done._

_He rubbed his temples, clearly stressed. He turned to his butler, who was still standing patiently next to him. "Sebastian. We're going out for a walk to clear my head. Grab the umbrella and my coat." His faithful butler nodded, and went to retrieve the specific items. _

_Ciel groaned, and started walking briskly toward the door._

_They really could be such incompetent servants sometimes._

He blinked once, back in reality. He heard Sebastian talking to him.

"Young master," Sebastian said. "Look over there." He pointed his gloved, right pointer finger to a brick wall, with a girl Ciel's age crouched against it, eyes closed, obviously unconscious. Ciel's eyes widened slightly.

She was only wearing a shirt and shorts, both threadbare, muddy, and ripped with gaping holes. Her hair was a dark, navy blue, a little longer than shoulder length, and was slightly, but noticeably wavy. He didn't know if it was because of the heavy rain, or if it was naturally like that. She wore no shoes, her dirty feet bare. Her pale, ivory skin had grotesque scars and bruises, and she had a cut on her cheek that was bleeding, the thick, red blood dripping in a single stream down her face, along with the water. That wasn't what shocked Ciel the most, though.

Through a rip on the side of her shirt, was a symbol that looked like it was burned forcefully on. Ciel knew it, and knew it well…

…Because he had the same symbol on his back.

He gasped in shock, and looked at Sebastian. His butler's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Ciel grabbed onto his arm, and said desperately in fear, "Shouldn't she be _dead_?! You said you killed everybody in that room! I order you to tell me everything you know!" He was shaking.

"I don't know why this girl is here. She may have escaped before I arrived. It's certainly plausible, no?" Sebastian's eyes dangerously flashed crimson. "If I may make a suggestion…" He started.

Ciel, in his state of panic, nodded improperly and hastily.

"I think we should take her home with us, and ask her some questions. It doesn't look like she honestly has anywhere else to go. I mean, look at the state she's currently in." True. She looked very pitiful and beat-up, sadly.

Ciel, once again, nodded, but this time, numbly. "Carry her. We are heading back home," He ordered, now confronted with another unexplainable mystery. He groaned, knowing stress with never leave his side, always cursing him wherever he went.

"Yes, my lord." He picked her up, and heaved her over his shoulder like she weighed not a single pound. He sighed, thinking, _my suit is going to get wet, thanks to this…_

They walked home silently in the rain, now accompanied by the mysterious girl with the mark. Ciel's head was filled with questions as she went back home.

Why was she in such a condition? Why did she have the mark, the same one he had? Why was she out on the street in such weather?

The big unanswered question was, though…

Why did she look like a carbon copy of the girl that was supposed to be dead?

**AN: Well, there you go. This will be a multi-chaptered fic, so I'll be uploading more chapters. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! For people who review, they get…**

***epic drum-rolling***

…**VIRTUAL COOKIES! AMAZING! *I start clapping while a gust of wind blows through***

…**What? Everyone likes cookies…right?!**

**(Uh, anyway…)**

**Tell me if you want this to be continued or not, and if there's anything I can improve (such as if anyone is OOC, or I should be more descriptive and crap). I also apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I**

**Thankies~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again! This is AnimeCraze8, signing in! Here's your chapter! I upload quickly- it takes me 2-4 days to upload again. I don't have any true uploading schedule for now- I might, and probably will in the future.**

**Miru Kokoro, you are my first reviewer! I was spazzing when I read your review. (uuuh…. Yes. I spaz when I read reviews on my stories sometimes. I'm weird that way.) Reviews make me so optimistic it's weird! Thank you for your consideration. **

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! I appreciate you guys take the time to read my story and review. It means a lot to me.**

**And, I noticed I forgot to do the disclaimer last time… -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't Black Butler. I wish I did… But I don't…**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 2

It was rather….Odd.

…Or shocking, as the Earl would possibly put it.

When Ciel had first saw his manor from the viridian lawn leading to his front door, he seriously half-expected for it to be destroyed, lying in demolished ruins. He could even imagine it (as much as he didn't want to) - the house's roof would be gone, the house left roofless, the rain drenching the entire house. The building's foundations would be covered in blocks and chunks of his house, flattening everything. He could continue no more- it was a rather frightening sight to imagine! He nearly felt like crying miserably to even think it! (Even though he really won't cry about things like that…Lol.)

He swore- he honestly could just see the headlines big and bolded terribly on the local newspaper:

"_**Phantomhive Manor Destroyed by Servants!"**_

He shivered, disgusted by the sight. A sudden chill slowly crawled up his spine, also making him shudder. He began to shake his head vigorously, trying to stop all of the useless shivering and shuddering.

His cruel nightmare was pushed far away as soon as it came. The house was actually in perfect shape, not a single flaw or break in sight. It was still standing nice and proud, looming over all of the other houses like a towering and stuck-up giant. He blinked once, mildly surprised. Then, he let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His slightly hunched shoulders relaxed once again, his worry kind of relieved.

Hesitantly, he told Sebastian to open the door. His butler did as told, opening the door while holding the circular umbrella and balancing the unconscious, poor girl on his now damp- ah, well, _wet_ shoulder. Ciel nearly closed his eyes, as if scared to see the inside, like the worst was coming.

He was wrong.

When he stepped inside, he expected the floors to be covered in black marks or something horrid like that. His thoughts were contradicted by reality, as everything was in perfect shape. He cocked his head a little bit to the side, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes widened a small bit. (AN: Kawaii~! Not that I'm saying that to his face…)

Sebastian was behind him, shaking the H2O substance off the umbrella outside. He was intelligent not to push it too far outside, since it would get all wet again from the still pouring rain, and his actions would have been utterly useless. He finished, and closed the umbrella with a small **click**. Then, he shut the door behind him, as quiet as a little mouse. He looked to his "lord", who was still frozen in time, gaping.

Then, off to the side, peeked out the Earl's three servants, with their only the top of their heads showing, and their slightly scared eyes staring at their frozen master, as if scared to see his reaction.

Ciel, most likely realizing he was merely standing there like a statue and his mouth open like a goldfish, suddenly straightened up, and coughed once, slightly embarrassed. He focused his glance to his "sly" and "sneaky" servants, who all jumped high and started yelling thousands of sentences at him. Ciel jolted back, taken by surprise by the bombardment of chatter.

"**We did everything, i-it's a-all good-"**

"**T-the g-garden is g-great, it's not l-like I destroyed it or-"**

"**Trust me; the k-kitchen is g-good as new-"**

"**The p-plates a-are r-repaired, my l-lord-"**

"**W-we d-didn't d-destroy a-**_**anything**_**-"**

"**Y-Yeah! We're a-all good-"**

Ciel's eye narrowed at the flustered, hurried comments, noticing their obvious panic. He rolled his one visible eye, and said irritably, "Something tells me you wrecked whatever you were supposed to clean up. Oh, god, I don't have time to deal with this nonsense! Sebastian- Clean the girl's wounds, give her a bath, and get her in some decent clothes." He gave Sebastian a curt nod, and his butler bowed gracefully, and went away, girl still on his shoulder, to perform his duties.

After Sebastian had become a black speck in the distance, walking away through the hallways to the bathroom, Ciel fiercely put his attention back onto his sputtering servants, who were now asking who the girl was.

"Who's that girl Mr. Sebastian was carryin'?" Bard asked, smirking smartly. "Someone you picked up at a bar?" Ciel retorted angrily, "A person like me does _not_ go to places like _bars_. I'm not even _old enough_ to go to one! I can't believe you even thought that!" Bard shrunk to the size of an ant under his fury, but still sweat-dropping somehow.

"Is… Is she going to be…staying here with us, master?" Finny questioned expression full of innocent curiosity. Ciel responded, "I'm not so sure yet, but I do know I have to ask her some important questions." Finny cocked his head to the side before going deep in thought, staring blankly into space, silent.

"If she does stay, it will be so nice to have another girl in the house!" Maylene cheered, clearly happy at the arrival of a new girl in the building. Ciel sighed in response, beginning, "Look, I said I don't know if she-"

Then, with a pang, he realized…

"_**HEY, AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW!?"**_

Bard, Finny, and Maylene realized they were in a very _bad _situation, and yelped before sprinting away, leaving a thick and ginormous trail of dark smoke and dust and a very pissed off Ciel in its wake.

Sebastian was in the master bathroom, standing on the flat, light gray tiles, setting the blue-haired girl on the closed toilet seat. The white toilet provided as a handy chair when the lid was closed- otherwise, the girl would fall into the toilet, and then he would certainly have a problem.

He had just finished cleaning her bruises and wounds. He had applied the proper ointments to her large and painful-looking, dark purple-red bruises. He had put pressure on her bleeding cheek to stop the blood flow, and was successful. He put on a band-aid that had the proper ointment. He tried his best to heal the scars and cuts, but couldn't remove all of them. It was a hard task.

She was like a rag-doll; lifeless and still. Even if she seemed dead, she still had a pulse. Earlier, he had held up her cut wrist, and pressed two of his fingers on to the back of it. He could the heartbeat pulsing slowly and gently, which is never a good sign. It was supposed to be much faster and stronger. After some warmth, her pulse had quickened. She must have been extremely cold while sitting on the wet sidewalk, the rain feeling like sharp, pointy needles.

In his coat pocket, he pulled out a cloth to cover his eyes, to be respectful. He stretched it out, and pulled it against his eyes, and tied a secure knot in the back. His vision was now just pure black, like the night. It was a black cloth, after all.

He felt for the ends of her shirt, and after a few second of searching, found the ends on the bottom of her shirt and tugged upward. This is why he wore a cloth- he didn't want to be rude, and view her chest so shamelessly. He did not even want to see it in the first place. He was not a pervert.

Also, because he wore this cloth, if the girl woke up, he would be inno-

"**AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME?!"**

He felt something hard come in contact with his face, which felt like a fist. (Did the girl punch him?) He stumbled back into the sink, the corner stabbing his back. He winced slightly, then tore off his blindfold with his hand.

The girl was now up, standing tall, and blushing, face as red as a ripe tomato. She was struggling to get her shirt back on, stumbling all around the place. Then, he heard rapid footsteps from outside, getting louder as they came closer. Before he knew it, the closed door flung open, and there he was, Ciel Phantomhive in the flesh, leg up high, most likely used for forcefully opening the door.

Ciel shouted, "Sebastian! What's-"He stopped as he saw Sebastian gently patting his face, and rubbing his back, where the sink poked him. Then his eyes landed on the girl who was now toppled over, still trying to get on her shirt, her stomach exposed. Ciel became rigid, then, after a few minutes of pure awkwardness (and after she got her shirt on), he spoke.

"I see…You're… awake." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. His hands were placed on the border of the door while he still stood outside. If you squinted, and looked at him very closely, you could see there was a very _light_ dusting of light pink on his cheeks. It was barely visible, but thanks to Sebastian's demonic traits, he could see it rather clearly, and he smirked.

"W-where a-am…What is this place? Where…?" The girl's voice was barely a whisper, and was quavering. Her eyes were wild, darting around everything in a trail of madness. "Who are you? Are… Are you going to whip me?" Her knees started to shake violently, but she forced her legs to stay up. "Are you going to make me your slave?"

Ciel cleared his throat uncomfortably before properly replying. "No. No one here is going to hurt you, let alone _whip_ you. We're not that…heartless. We just want to ask you some questions. Sebastian here was only trying to help you."

With that last line, her personality took a complete 360⁰, catching Ciel completely off guard.

"What-?! That pervert?! Trying to _help_ me?! Honestly, enough with all of these stupid jokes!" Her voice was raised to a shout, and Ciel jumped a little bit. Sebastian was looking at her, amused.

"I'm a pervert, you say?" He said, bemused. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, which the girl obviously noticed. She twitched upon seeing it.

"Yes! You tried to take off my _shirt_, for goodness sake! What is a pervert to you, then?!" She yelled. Ciel took note in his head: _Girl hates perverts with a passion._

Ciel shifted, tapping his foot impatiently upon the wooden floor. "Enough. Look, we're not joking at all. I told him-"He pointed at Sebastian- "to repair your wounds. Did you notice?"

The steaming girl's steam went out immediately, and began to feel his arms. A smile as bright as the sun spread across her entire face, and then in a flash, went over to Sebastian. "I apologize, sir, for my actions," She said airily, her mood once again changing. "You have been quite a pervert, but I forgive you. I been wanting to heal these wounds for years, but-"

Ciel walked in, and held up a hand, asking her to pause. She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "For years? Where and when did you get those wounds?"

No response. She didn't want to answer.

Ciel sighed. "Well, then. Since you won't answer _that_ question, what is your name?" He inquired.

Her expression was of shock. Ciel was confused- what was so weird of asking your name?

"It's… Tsunami. Tsunami Mizu."

"…"

"Um…Sir?"

Ciel was rigid. His eye was wide, his face in shock. "Sebastian. Fetch the newspapers from the February 28th. I forget the year, but I believe it was about a few years ago." Sebastian nodded, and then left the room.

They were alone.

Alone.

"Tsunami…" Ciel trailed off, in search of words. "You…Are in a certain newspaper article from several years ago."

"Newspaper article?" She asked. "I don't recall ever being in an article."

"In that case, maybe you will remember the events of it."

"Well-"

At that moment, Sebastian came back into the bathroom. He was holding a newspaper in his hand. "Is this what you're thinking of, my lord?" He handed the paper to Ciel, who scanned it. Then, he nodded. Ciel's eyes trailed up to Tsunami's face, whose eyebrows were furrowed in suspicion.

Then, without warning, he held up the newspaper so Tsunami could view it. It was titled:

"_**Mizu's eldest daughter, Tsunami Mizu, believed to be dead."**_

Tsunami gasped. "Why… How…" Her throat was dry. She couldn't speak- the words were stuck, refusing to come out."

"You were supposed to be dead," Ciel stated blandly. "Why aren't you?"

Tsunami gave no answer.

**AN: Yes! Second chapter COMPLETE! I feel satisfied now. I get this happy feeling in my stomach when I upload- excited, I guess?**

**I've always wanted to do a Black Butler fanfic! And here I am, YAHOO! **

**How was this chapter? Was it OK? Good? Excellent? Bad? Tell me your opinion, please! I love reviews, as you know. Love, love, love reviews. It makes my day to read reviews- I feel happy knowing people have read my work. And I still apologize for any spelling mistakes- I would like to upload ASAP! And if I reused words too much, I once again apologize.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. Virtual Cookies… ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Helloooooo once again! Hey, you know how much I love you guys! Yeah. I totally do. I love all of my reviewers, nya~! And I will be replying to some of the reviews below…**

**Miru Kokoro: Ah! Once again the first to update, I see! Good, good. I love reviews with all mah heart, and SOUL. Anyway, yay! You don't think my spazzing is odd! Thank you. Cool! I looked at your page, and saw you have a couple of Hetalia fanfics. I love Hetalia, even if I just watched the first couple of episodes. I will totally watch it later! Pasta…If you get my reference. ;) *hint hint!***

**GirlwithHeadphones88: Yayz! I'm so happy you like it so much! I always worry about if it's good or not- I want to make sure my readers enjoy it. Hey, if you write a lot and commit to it, you'll certainly get really good at writing! You just need practice, and a little help. That's how I got here! (Really- I deeply thank my fifth grade teacher for that!) **

**Paxloria: Ah, I knew something was fishy! Thank you for telling me that- I will keep it in mind in the future. I guess I wasn't thinking when I wrote that part… And I'm glad you like it!**

**CalypsoPhantomhive: YES! I'M HAPPY YOU THINK IT'S FRIGGIN' EPIC. *does the epic face… if that's possible…Hm.***

**Kunoichi1331: Yes! It makes me overjoyed to get all of these positive reviews! And, yes, I know the maid's name is Mei-Rin, but in English pronunciation, it could be said as Maylene. I do appreciate your concern, though, and you gave an idea thanks to your review, so, I give you my thanks! Hehehe… It will help in later chapters… *grins***

**Anyway, for those people who aren't really associated with these reviews, I apologize. It's just that I want to take my time to reply to them, as they did the same for me. Anyway, since I kinda messed the the disclaimer last time (before I edited it), here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN (I missed that word last chapter- before I edited. It looked like an extremely stupid sentence) Black Butler. I really can't draw that well, anyway. T^T**

**Anywayz, here you go- the chapter you've all been waiting for-! *epic drum rolling! O_O***

Memorial Scars: Chapter 3 (enjoy!)

The room was silent. It was so quiet, you could a pin drop loud and clear. It was a deadly sort of quiet, the air was tense, so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. Ciel and Sebastian were waiting patiently for Tsunami's reply, which was currently nothing.

Eventually, after a couple suspenseful seconds of waiting, she finally spoke. Her voice was tight and unnaturally calm.

"You deserve no answer from me," was all she said.

Ciel sighed, clearly knowing he was going absolutely nowhere. He shot back, equally as calm, "We saved you from starving on the streets. We cleaned your wounds. We are offering you clothes, and a possibly a place to stay. How can you say that's honestly _nothing_?"

Tsunami gritted her teeth, knowing he was right. "Well…" She began, "I guess… I shouldn't be…so…" She seemed to be searching for the right words. "So…_brash_. I do, though, require your names. I gave you my name, correct? I abide by the rule, 'equivalent exchange'." (AN: Yes, Fullmetal Alchemist reference there. Love that manga so much! :P)

Ciel nodded, having no problem with these requirements. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. I may go as Earl Phantomhive…Dog of the Queen…Or the Queen's Watchdog. I'm sure you are at least the slightest familiar of who I am."

"Yes. I've heard of you," Tsunami replied. "I heard my parents and family talking about an 'Earl Phantomhive'."

She turned to Sebastian, who was bowing. "My lady," He began, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. If I may ask a question…" He trailed off, standing up straight, looking at Tsunami in the eye, asking for permission.

"Yes," She simply said. "What is it?"

"Are you of the rich Japanese Mizu family? Your last name is Mizu, and you look much like your father, Earl Mizu," Sebastian analyzed cleanly and efficiently. His eyes had a look to it, a look of pure certainty that knew that he was correct.

Hey, and he was right. That's Sebastian's abilities for you.

"You're right," Tsunami Mizu said. "I am…of a… _rich_ family." The word seemed so absolutely foreign on her tongue. She hadn't spoke of herself of that way in _years_, and she didn't view herself as a "rich-young-lady-whose-life-is-simply-so-frickin'- awesome" anymore. She was rich, but had almost forgotten it over the years. As she spoke, her eyes got a downcast look to them. Even the air seemed depressed and hazy.

"Well, then. You are from a rich family, but that still doesn't answer my question. Why aren't you dead?" Ciel persisted suddenly, interrupting their conversation, drawing all attention to them. He even stomped his foot on the ground to prove his point.

"I _said,_" Tsunami gasped, sounding a bit exasperated, "I won't tell you! It's a thing of the past!" She had an indignant and stubborn look on her face, with bits of determination and fear. Ciel's eyes flashed, as if magically coming up with an ingenious idea.

"Will you tell me…?" Ciel paused for a moment, a little bit hesitant. If he did have any hesitation, he shook it away rather quickly. "Will you tell me why you're not dead if I told you we have the same exact burn mark?"

She stared at him incredulously, shocked into pure silence. Then, she said in a deathly quiet voice, _"How do you know about that?" _ Ah, straight to the point, I see.

"Well, in the rain, the holes in your bashed up rag-of-a-shirt showed quite some skin. It was enough to notice the burn mark- it stood out rather clearly," Ciel stated pompously. He was looking at her with an air of superiority.

Tsunami hissed, and then retorted angrily, "You honestly expect me to believe you have the same mark? If you really have it, show me!" She was demanding, her voice loud.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He froze for a second, but then mumbled under his breath, "Don't expect to do this any other time. I have never done this is my entire life…" Reluctantly, he pulled the back of his shirt slowly, as if trying to stall. He was purposely looking away from Tsunami's face, out of embarrassment.

His shirt was up, and sure enough, the burn mark was there, circular and dark in all its glory. The girl blinked in surprise, as if she really hadn't expected it to actually be there- but it was. She leaned in a little bit closer, to get a better view. It was pretty awkward, if you thought about it.

They were in a bathroom, Tsunami was wearing holey rags, looking closely at Ciel's back (well, burn), and Ciel was holding his shirt up, forcing himself to look away. And, well, Sebastian was just standing off to the side, basically ignored.

The Earl brought down his shirt in a flash, the tips of his ears a dark red. He glared at Tsunami, who was staring at him sympathetically. "Now, will you give an _explanation?!" _Ciel asked.

Tsunami blinked, surprised at his raised voice and how frustrated it sounded. She thought about it for a minute or two, before telling him her answer. It was something she had never shared with someone in her entire life. She had always kept it to herself, since nobody had gone through the same thing, and would pity her for it.

But…She had a feeling Ciel wouldn't pity her.

"I'll…tell you. I'll tell you everything-"

"In that case-"

"-BUT! Like I said before, I live by the rules of equivalent exchange. You will give me your past in exchange. Is this satisfactory?"

"…." He was completely quiet for a moment.

"…Well? I don't have all day."

"…I'll have to think about it."

"Wha-?!"

"I gave you time to consider your choice. Give me time to consider mine. It _is_ equivalent exchange, no?" Ah. Using her own rule against herself. Very smart, Phantomhive, very smart.

"It…Is. Fine- take your _precious_ time, Earl."

"Well, I suppose it's about time for you to take your bath, and change. Since you don't seem to have taken a liking to Sebastian-"–She glared at the smiling butler- "-I will send Maylene to assist you."

"Ah, and Sebastian-"Ciel's eye gazed upon his butler, calling his attention. Sebastian looked at him, waiting patiently for instructions. "-Go and prepare us dinner. I will be in the dining area in an hour. Have it prepared by then, and Tsunami, be ready to join me. We have much to discuss."

Tsunami tilted her head down a smidge in response, nodding. Sebastian bowed, and said, "Yes, my lord." He walked away, and so did Ciel. He turned right, and Ciel turned left, going opposite ways down the hallway. Being left alone, Tsunami sighed in relief, and shut the door, ready to get into the bath-tub.

She let out a sigh of relief. Whether they noticed it or not, she had been extremely tense. She rolled her shoulders, and stretched. She could be herself when no one was around. She always had to act differently around different people- her mom had drilled that into her, coming from a rich family, constantly reminded to please others, and say what they wanted to hear.

She hated that.

She just wanted to be herself! She was only herself around her family, and her best friend, but now, who knew if they would even bear to look her in the eye? She had always thought if she would ever get back home, or if they would even welcome her. She winced at the thought.

Tsunami felt sore all over. She had been running the entire day, not stopping for one second- she couldn't afford to. _They_ would've caught her. She didn't want that- above all else, she didn't want that. It was one of her worst nightmares.

She quickly started to prepare the bath, turning the handle for the hot water, and pouring in a bottle of soap. Then, she began take off her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. **Knock. Knock. **She squealed, "D-don't come in, p-pervert-!" She heard a muffled voice from outside, and it was clearly female.

"N-no, I'm the maid, Maylene. I was sent to help you with your bath." It was flustered and hurried. Tsunami realized it was the girl Ciel was talking about. She considered her choices and actions for a moment before saying,

"I…would appreciate it if you waiting outside for a moment." She heard the mail squeak a, "yes!" before properly removing her rags. The bath was ready, as it was filled about to the three-fourth mark. She stepped in, and flinched at the feel of the warm water against her dry-skinned ankles and toes. She sighed happily as she sank into it, the heat spreading throughout her body.

She looked around for a towel, and found a pile of neatly folded, white towels off to the side of the bath-tub. She reached over and grasped one with the edges of her fingertips, and pulled it forward. She dunked it into the water, drenching it. She brought it out, and squeezed it a little bit, as it was dripping wet with all of the water it had soaked up.

She rubbed it on the little dirt that was left untouched on her body, and then proceeded to scrub her hair underwater. She moved back and forth with the tips of her fingers, scrubbing her dirty scalp vigorously. Then she broke the surface, creating a massive ripple of water through the small pool. She began to soak, beginning to get drowsy from the heat…

"Ms. Tsunami! Ms. Tsunami-!"

She was shocked back into life, her eyes opening in a flash. She felt the shaking of her body, and a hand on her left shoulder. Then, it stopped. She looked to her left, to see the maid kneeling there, her hand withdrawing back. She had a light blush on her face, as she wasn't used to these kinds of situations.

"A-ah," Tsunami said in a quiet voice, almost bashful. "Did I… Fall asleep?" Maylene nodded, answering her question silently. "You are… Mei-Rin?"

"M-mei-Rin?" Maylene asked curiously. "No, my name's _Maylene. Maylene._"

Tsunami laughed, a little bit embarrassed. She rubbed the back of his neck, as if rubbing a tense muscle. "I'm sorry… My Japanese accent gets to me sometimes, even though I have more of a British accent." She laughed again; face red both from embarrassment and heat.

"Is it okay if I call you… Mei-Rin?"

"Yes. It's f-fine."

"Well, in that case… Mei-Rin, I assume you are the maid in this household?"

"Why, yes. I'm only the girl too, for that matter. You don't even know how much it was a relief to finally have another girl in the house!"

"Ah, I understand a little bit. When I used to go to parties with my parents, I was the only child. I was surrounded by all these adults- I have nothing against adults, as I will be one when I grow up, it's just that it's weird to be with so many when you're a kid."

"Yeah."

"So… How long was I asleep, exactly?"

"Oh, ten minutes. It wasn't too long to disturb your appointment with Ciel."

"Oh, good. I should be getting out, now."

As she began to drain the water, and step out, Maylene took off her glasses and covered her eyes with her hands. Tsunami blinked in confusion, but then laughed out loud.

"You're really not used to these situations, eh, Mei-Rin?"

Ciel was walking out of his room, closing the door behind him, with a **slam**. He flinched, not expecting it to be that loud. He began to start his walk toward the dining area, where, hopefully, Sebastian was finished with dinner, and it was getting set on the table, at the very least.

As he walked, he thought, _Just who is this… Tsunami? I'm sure she was supposed to be dead. And, having me show my burn mark like that…_ He felt his neck start to get hot at the memory. He screamed at himself, _STOP. GET. NORMAL. NOW. _

His neck just returned to normal as he entered the dining area. A table with a sophisticated, beige cloth covering itself lay in front of him. On one side, was his usual chair, in its usual spot. Across from it, was a chair equal to his chair's size. It had a black cushion weaved on it, with gold embroidering on the dark, oak woodwork. In it, was Tsunami.

She wore a light gray dress that had a white fabric on the waist, tighter than other areas. It had several wrinkles in it from the tightness. Below it, the fabric was topped with black, intricate lace. Her sleeves were cut short, like a t-shirt. It was slightly poufy, but not so much that it looked outrageous. Otherwise, the top was plain. It was far too formal, but it was the only dress they had at the moment.

Her navy blue hair was brushed, still wavy. _So, it must be naturally wavy, _Ciel thought with an unusual satisfaction. It lay on her shoulders in flow-y, gentle waves, accompanied with thick curls. Her bangs were off to the side, falling into her face, but not obscuring her vision.

Ciel gave her a curt nod, acknowledging her presence. He sat down his chair, and bit back a sigh of relief that threatened to come up and embarrass him. He scooted in, and looked Tsunami in the eye. She looked right back, matching his hard stare.

"So, right to business-"Ciel began, but was interrupted by the lady herself.

"Um, I'm deeply sorry to interrupt, but what exactly are we eating?" She looked at him, and then shifted her gaze back to the prepared food, a curious look on her face.

As if on cue, Sebastian showed up. "I see you are both here," he commented. "Ms. Tsunami, the main dish is fresh, cooked chicken, and it has a lemon sauce. Off to the side are cooked cabbages and tomatoes. Your drink is earl grey tea." He bowed, and added, "As for dessert, it shall be a surprise. Enjoy your meal." He walked away, leaving them be.

It was a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Ciel was the first one to break the surface tension. "So, are you going to explain or not? I don't have all day, you know," He said coolly. He now held a silver fork in left hand, and a bronze knife in his right. His right hand was moving back and forth, cutting the tender chicken wing. He looked down at his dinner for a split second before looking back Tsunami with that piercing stare of his.

"I..." She trailed off, looking downcast. "I'll…Tell you, but this will take some time. You might what to consider getting comfortable, and eat in the meantime. It will take, at the very least, the entire meal to explain." She looked at him for confirmation, and he nodded.

She took a deep breath. Her hands trembled as she picked up her fork, and as she did so, "I've never told this to anyone. I'm sorry, it's just…" She stabbed her chicken. "Whatever. I'll begin now. Please, no interruptions. Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop…"

"It was about, well, three years ago…"

_It was Tsunami, nine years old._

_She was outside in the garden, sitting on one of the metal, engraved benches on the rough, dark brown brick ground. Her wavy hair was much shorter than it currently was, as it was just below the part where the hair meets the neck. Her bangs were held back from falling into her childish face from a dark red hair clip. Her big, bright eyes flashed open, and stood up on the floor on her black, petite shoes._

_Her flow-y, knee-length summer dress was a sunny kind of yellow. It had a fat, brown belt in the middle. Her sleeves were cut short. It fell gently, moving from the movement._

_She yawned, her mouth stretched wide. She jumped and covered her mouth, as it was extremely improper to do such actions, but she then realized she was alone. She gave a quiet laugh of amusement, and then started to walk back inside._

_She hummed a joyful tune as she opened the door leading to the inside of the Mizu House. She took off her shoes with her feet, nudged them into place with the tips of her toes. She grinned and stepped inside._

_She yelled, "Mother? Father? I want to-" She was cut off with a shrill scream, and Tsunami instantly recognized the voice as her mother's. "M-mother? I-I'm…I'm c-coming!" _

_She started running toward her parent's room, the balls and soles of her feet slamming against the ground, loud and clear in the silent atmosphere. _

"_AAAAH-!" She heard her father's deep voice screech hysterically, but got cut off abruptly. This only made Tsunami run faster, proceeding to a full-out sprint. Her footsteps were stomps in her desperation, a cold sweat breaking out on her bare neck._

_When she reached the top of the grand stairs, she took a deep right, right into her parents' room. "Is everything oka-" She stopped at the sight of her parents bodies in a bloody heap on the floor, the crimson liquid spreading slowly and staining the carpet a dark, haunting red._

_She choked on the upcoming scream stuck in her clogged throat. "Mommy? Daddy?" They gave no response. A sudden, terrible realization hit Tsunami like a truck. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was reality, and reality never lies._

_Her parents were murdered. They were dead. Gone._

_Her scream tore itself from her throat ending up being raspy and high-pitched. Out of the shadows appeared a group of men. She couldn't see them properly- her tears were blurring her views, creating a mass of darkness. The mass grew bigger, coming closer. When she was just about to fall to her knees since they were shaking so badly, she felt the back of her head bang against the ground, a foot on her chest._

_Her arms were grabbed firmly, and pinned down. Her thrashing legs were forced to the ground as she struggled to get out of their iron grip, screaming. Her hot tears trailed down her red cheeks in mourning, frustration, and fear._

_As she screamed her head off, she heard their cruel, unending laughter. She cried and cried, but no one was there to help her. Her parents were dead, and due to no answer from her irregular screams, her servants and butler were mostly likely dead as well. "HELP! ANYONE! T-THEY'RE G-GOING TO M-MURDER ME! PLEASE! HELP!" She sounded scared to death, the pitch of her voice swerving everywhere._

_As she attempted to retaliate against them, one of the men pulled up the side of her shirt, exposing the side of her stomach. A hand hovered over the area, clutching a pole with a smoking block at the end. Oh, hell no. Dammit, they were, they were going-_

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!" A searing pain scorched her side. The pain was so great; everything else was blotted out of her mind. She cried painfully as a circular burn mark appeared on her side, seemingly glowing in its evilness. She thrashed violently, still trying to escape their clutches._

"_**LET M-ME GO! UNHAND ME! S-STOP IT! LET GO, LET GO NOW! DON'T HURT ME, YOU MURDEROUS DEMONS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU **__**ALL**__**-!"**_

_Her insults were stopped as they knocked her out, blackness filling her vision, and she fell to the darkness._

"….And then, they took me t-to their h-hideout, and t-t-! T-tortured me. It was so painful. I wanted to die. I wanted to commit suicide, but they refused to let me die. They continued to torture me- letting me go near death's gate, and then stopping. It was living hell- and that's not an exaggeration," Tsunami said. She had been talking for quite a while now, and as Ciel had promised, he hadn't spoken a word. The most he did was staring at her in awe, or his eyes widened, but he was silent.

"I had a chance to escape, and I took it. Someone had found out about the place, and bombed a bit of it. It broke the wall of my cage, and I decided to take my path to freedom. I found a secret passageway and snuck out. I hadn't seen sunlight in simply years- I cried in joy. Those brave people were killed, unfortunately."

"My happiness stopped as soon as it started. I was captured by a group of people known as 'Judgement'. They made me their work slave, whipping me at first, because I didn't even know what was going on. Their names were Mors, Vindicta, Dolor, Iratus, Maesta, and Tristor. Mors was the leader, the rest his followers. I don't even know what they did, but I always heard blood-curdling screams on the bottoms of their basement. Whenever they appeared again, coming up the basement stairs, their lab-coats were often soaked in blood."

"One day, I decided to run away. That was today. There was a small crack in the wall, but since I was so thin and bony from hunger, I could barely squeeze through it. It was painful, but somehow I managed. They left me alone, with a threat- if I tried to run away, they would kill me. I didn't care—if I died, the better for me. I just wanted to die trying."

Tsunami stopped with a huge sigh of relief. Ciel's chin was resting on his hands in deep though, his eyes looking at Tsunami. She didn't notice- her eye was closed, and a single tear dripped down. She wiped it away hastily, and put a piece of chicken in her mouth. It was the first thing she'd had all day. She squealed quietly, and stuffed more into her mouth. She knew she was being extremely improper, but she was so hungry she didn't even care. She hadn't eaten in literally months.

After she was finished with her food (and she apologized soon after with a blush on her face), Ciel said, "Thank you for your cooperation. I decided shall tell you my story as well- but it's for another day."

"Wha-? No way! I-"She protested furiously. Ciel shook his head, and pointed at the time. It was nearly nine thirty. They had to go to sleep.

"Look at the time. We both need rest, as I'm sure you're tired yourself. I noticed you've been yawning all day, have you not?" Ciel inquired, slightly daring. Tsunami blushed at the realization of her actions.

As her face began to cool down, she said, "Well, I guess we didn't eat the dessert…" She gave a curt nod to the two, full dessert plates on the table, as Sebastian had dropped them off earlier during their conversation.

She stood up, and bowed. "Excuse me. You're right- I'm rather tired. I would like to go to sleep." She began to walk away, but stopped when she heard Ciel's voice.

"I…"

She turned around, to see Ciel's face full of turmoil. It was as if he was thinking whether to say this or not. She said, "Well? What is it, my lord?" He blinked in realization, and then mumbled, "I'm sorry for your loss, as I went through the same…And call me Ciel," He added as an afterthought. He sat back down just as he said it. She cocked her head to the side, thinking about what just happened. It happened so fast, that she almost didn't see it.

"Thank you, Ciel," She said as she smiled.

She left him in silence as she walked away, going to her room-

She suddenly turned around once again, facing Ciel.

"A-ah, where's my room again?"

"I _told _you, Sebastian would show you. Did you even pay attention?"

"I think… I did."

"_Honestly, _Tsunami?"

"Why, of course."

After Sebastian had led to her room and given her a change of clothes, she flopped into her bed, exhausted. She let out a sigh of relief as she snuggled into her large, white pillow, and pulled the thick blankets over her head. She grinned.

When was the last time she'd been in a _bed_, a _bed_?! A couple of years ago, she was sure. She nearly felt like crying since she was so ecstatic.

Exhausted, she drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds, but only a second or two before she fell asleep, she swore she saw Ciel looking at her by her bed, staring…

The next morning, she woke up to the bright sunlight hitting her directly in the face, and the sound of opening curtains. She blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to the light, as she had been in the darkness for quite a while.

A black-clad figure materialized in front of her, and she recognized it as Sebastian. "I see you are awake, Ms. Tsunami," greeted Sebastian as he opened the blinds and parted the flowing curtains.

"Goo-d morning…" Tsunami said drowsily. She rolled over in bed, still not wanting get out of her "luxurious" bed. Her hair was a tangled mess, curling around her neck in thick waves.

"Young master wishes to see you, so please quicken your pace," chided Sebastian. Tsunami reluctantly sat up, and shook her own self to wake up. She wiped the crust from her eyes, and then ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it. She looked at Sebastian, who was holding a pair of clothes and a hairbrush. "These are for you. Please put on these clothes and brush your hair, madam." She nodded, and took them off his hands, and shooed him out.

When she heard the reassuring click of the closed door, she kicked off her nightgown and shoved on the ones she had been given. It was a floor-length, rich red skirt that began to widen after the brown belt on her waist. The top was a long-sleeved light gray shirt that had had light pink lace surrounding the circular neck-line. She ran the brush through her messed up hair, then smiled.

She walked out the door to Ciel's study and tapped lightly on the door. She heard a muffled, "Come in," from Ciel. She opened the door, to see him wide awake, reading a tea-stained-looking document. "What is it do you need, Ciel?" His attention snapped to her, and he answered,

"I'll need some more information about Judgement."

"W…Why?" She looked at him, highly confused. She already told him most of her information. He needed more? What was there to accomplish from it, eh?

He locked eyes with her, looking her straight in the eye, proving his seriousness.

"The queen gave me a case regarding Judgement, and I'm sure you might have the answers I need."

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! This chapter is much longer than the others I've done, so…Yeah. This chapter isn't my favorite, but it's alright.**

**OOOOH. JUDGEMENT. :D**

**Review? For ridiculous cases? (Jk. I just loooooooove reviews so so so so so much! I need all the reviews, so I know what people think about my writing.) And.. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If I find any, I promise I will edit it.**

**REVIEW! You don't need an account to review, people who don't have accounts! It costs NOTHIN'! (….duh.)**

**P.S.**

**OMG. This entire chapter was ELEVEN pages on word. That's the most I've ever done. Ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Huzzah! Fourth… Fourth Chapter!**

**And, I have something I should be telling everyone before I continue this fanfic. I actually haven't finished the manga yet- I just finished the Phantomhive murder cases, and I think I'm on chapter 50. I'm still reading it, and loving it. I just wanted to let everyone know, and I thought it was pretty important…**

**I think the schedule **_**is **_**2-4 days. If it's any different, I'll let all you guys know! **

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 4

"What?"

Tsunami just stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. "E-excuse m-me? C-case? What sort of…Case?" She said, in shock. "What's g-going on? Judgement? Wha-?"

Ciel clicked his tongue, impatient. "Tsunami, if you would just stop talking right now, I could explain." He glared at her as he said this, and she shut up instantly. She blushed a bright red, thanks to Ciel. He smirked to the expression he produced on her face before speaking.

"I'm sure you know what I do as the Queen's watchdog, correct?" When Tsunami shook her head, he sighed. "I believe you have forgotten over the years. A Phantomhive 'cleans up' after royality, but to be up to date, Queen Victoria. For this case, I am required to hunt down Judgement and place them in their right place. We either take them alive, or _kill them._" The last two words sent chills down her spine, cold.

Ciel's eye suddenly took on a rather dark look not meant to be for his age. _It seems doing the work of a Phantomhive changes you,_ thought Tsunami sadly.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful to her Majesty, but…" She trailed off, looking down at her shuffling feet. "What did Queen Victoria do to require such work from the Phantomhives?" She looked at him, confused.

"I believe she had some ugly trading issues with them. I'm not exactly sure what she traded with them, but she ended up deeply regretting it. It was so bad, that I'm supposed to find them. She never gives me all of the clues—she always leaves me hanging," Ciel told her, his lovely british accent standing out.

"In that case, do you need their appearances?" Ciel nodded, and Tsunami asked him, "Do you have some papers and drawing utensils? I remember their faces clearly, and I think I'm a rather accurate drawer. I also remember the interior as well, so I am able to draw the landscape too." Ciel nodded once again and rang his bell for Sebastian.

Just as he rang it, he heard a soft knock on his door. Sebastian appeared beyond it, stepping in the room gracefully. He bowed lowly at their presence.

"What is it you need, master?" Sebastian questioned. His black tailcoat fluttered as he stood back up. Tsunami looked back at him from where she was standing, in front of Ciel. She greeted him by waving her hand and he smiled back. Ciel twitched, a vein nearly popping furiously. He coughed, interrupting them as modestly as he could.

"Find ten, white drawing papers, and several proper artist's pencils," Ciel ordered strictly. Sebastian bowed once again, before exiting the door, shutting it with a quiet _click_. "Now, Tsunami, in the meanwhile, do you possibly remember anything else regarding Judgement other than their looks?"

"Yes. I remember the personalities and relationships of each person. I was around them longer than a year, resulting in my memories. Mors, the leader of Judgement was a cool, calculating, and persuasive boy, much like a venomous snake luring their prey into her territory. He was always the most intelligent out of all of them- he's so smart it's insane. He was never truly attached to any of them—I think they all were like tools to him."

Ciel had a small, red bound book on his desk, writing down everything she said, silent. She saw his pencil moving back and forth, making little ticks and strokes, creating letters. He nodded for her to continue, as his hand had ceased moving.

"Vindicta is a proud and arrogant girl, never truly trusting anyone. She's always alone, but Mors is her exception. She always acted differently around him, like a fan girl who's in love with a popular boy- but everyone knows those relationships tend to not work out. Her future looks ugly."

Ciel wrote as she talked, and then quickly flipped a page.

"Dolor is girl that loves to induce pain in others, resulting in a very creepy personality and a rather gory perspective. She thinks bloody things are rather funny, which is very odd, if I do say so myself. She seems close to Iratus. It always looked like she wanted his love, and to possibly be his girlfriend. She still acts herself around him, but everyone notices a slight change in her actions."

He wrote. Tsunami paused for a second to let him to finish writing, as what she said was a lot. When she saw he stopped moving his hand, she continued.

"Iratus is a very temperamental boy. He tends to rush into battles, and gets angry easily from insults. He acts differently around Dolor, and they seem to be close. I think he feel the same as she does. Despite his temper, I heard he's a very powerful opponent in battle. They also said, 'He has the power to even rival a demons.''"

At that last comment, Ciel shifted uneasily. Tsunami was about to ask him what, but he glared at her, cutting her off. She glared at him back, not seeing what the problem was, but dropped the subject.

"Anyway, what were you saying? Who was next?" Ciel asked, wanting no time to be wasted by silence.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Next is Maesta- she's a depressed, shy girl. Even if she looks shy and meek, I heard she was amazing at stealth, and killing silently with needles, or anything for that matter. She seems to be close to Tristor, who is her brother."

Ciel took notes. (AN: -like a boss! I felt like I had to add that there…)

"Last but not least, is Tristor. He's a nervous, stuttering boy. There is one odd thing about him, that if he starts crying, that means he is going to kill you. It means he is mourning for the death of the victim. He is close to Maesta, as she is her sister, and…That's all of them…" Tsunami trailed off, having nothing to say.

"…Thank you," Ciel mumbled after a while, as he was writing down all of the information Tsunami was saying. "You may go now—Sebastian will drop of the drawing supplies to your room. When you're finished, come to my room to drop it off, no matter how late."

Tsunami bowed, than began to walk toward the door. Midway, Tsunami halted, and turned around. "Wait. I deserve an explanation." She looked determined, looking at Ciel straight in the eye, forcing him to respond.

"For what? I don't recall-"

"I'm talking about your past. I gave you an answer—give me one. You've had enough time to think about it, I dare say?"

Ciel gritted his teeth angrily.

"…Fine. I will give you an _explanation_, as you put it, _Tsunami Mizu_. Since you what it _so much_, I'll tell you. My parents were murdered, and I was the only one left alive. They burned me right then and there, on my back, and burned down the original Phantomhive mansion as well. I struggled intensely, but I was weak. I was taken as a slave and tortured. No one came for me. Eventually, I had escaped, and became the head of the Phantomhive family as expected," He said shortly.

His sentences were short and general, not bothering to go into detail. He obviously didn't like to talk about this at all, and she was mostly like first one he told, or at least one of the first ones. He averted his eyes, not trying to make eye contact with her at all. He turned around in his chair, facing the window, his back facing Tsunami.

Raindrops rolled down the window from the slightly drizzling weather. The room was silent, except the rain from outside, hitting the transparent panels with soft patters. Tsunami broke the silence.

"Did someone…help…you?" She questioned softly. Her eyes glittered under the light from the candles on his desk, illuminating the entire room with a yellow-gold glow.

"…." Ciel was quiet.

"Ciel…Tell me," Tsunami pleaded.

"…No, and that's final," Ciel confirmed. Tsunami couldn't see his expression, as he was turned away from her. Tsunami frowned, but protested no more, since she could tell he wouldn't give any other answer.

"I suppose I will be leaving," Tsunami noted. Ciel did not move. Tsunami waited for him to respond (or even grunt at the very least), and he did not say anything, she sighed and turned toward the door.

She wasn't sure if he heard her at all, but she didn't care in the slightest. Under her breath, she murmured, "You're so unpredictable and mysterious at the same time, Ciel Phantomhive." She left the room without another word, leaving Ciel be.

As she shut the door, Ciel turned around, and faced his desk again. He glared at his closed door and groaned at the back of his throat in pure irritation—little did she know, he heard everything she said, and, boy, did those words make him think.

-MSMSMS-

"Hello, Ms. Tsunami! Good morning!"

"Hey, rich girlie. What the hell did the master want?"

"Hi, Miss! Will you be staying?"

Tsunami was staring at the floor, her face burning with anger. As she looked up, she saw Maylene, Bard, and Finny standing there, from left to right, respectively. Maylene had a slightly worried expression on her face, as she had seen Tsunami's furious expression. Bard had a poker face, staring at her, and gave her a curt nod. Finny had a hopeful face, his huge eyes glittering.

"Good morning!" Tsunami greeted. "I'm _fine_, Mei-Rin. They're so need to worry," she insisted, seeing the maid's concerned face. At this, Bard and Finny looked her strangely. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, ma'am," Bard said. "It's just that… Who on earth is 'Mei-Rin'?" Finny nodded fiercely in agreement. Tsunami blushed, and covered her mouth, and giggled.

"Oh, that's my Japanese accent coming in again. You see, even though I have lived in Japanese for quite a while, my old Asian accent comes up again every so often, even some of my Japanese words. That what makes me say Mei-Rin as…Mei-r-lene. M-mei-r-lene. Ugh! I can't do it…" Tsunami moaned at her own incompetence, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Curse you bloody Japanese acce—nt!" She yelled..

Bard and Finny looked at Tsunami like she'd gone insane, but luckily for her, Maylene had started explaining to her fellow servants what the pronunciation meant.

"Since her Japanese accent tends to switch pronunciations, Maylene is pronounced Mei-Rin," Maylene explained hurriedly, not wanting any confusion at Tsunami's way of speaking, and confusion of her sanity.

"Oh! I knew _that_," Bard scoffed. Tsunami would've sweat-dropped if she wasn't so infuriated with Ciel right now.

"Ah, that makes more sense!" Finny exclaimed brightly. At this, Tsunami would've agreed if she wasn't the one saying "Mei-Rin" and wasn't Japanese, but no.

"Anyway, what's got your panties in a twist?" Bard asked his poker face slowly to a grin. Maylene sputtered, "Bardroy, that's so _improper! _Don't speak like that to her!"

"Bard, don't you dare say that ever again, but this time, I will forgive you- _just this once_," Tsunami seethed. "If you must know what's _got my panties in a twist, _it's your petty little master." Her face glared at all of them, even though they did nothing. They all flinched, and stepped back about an inch.

"P-petty l-little m-master?" Finny stuttered nervously. "A-are you t-talking about C-ciel? W-what's s-so annoying?" He had a confused look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Annoying? You want to know what's annoying, my friends?" Tsunami fumed irritably. The bottom of her right eyelid twitched abnormally. "You want to know what is _annoying?!"_ Bard, Maylene, and Finny all stepped back several spaces, clutching onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

Maylene's circular glasses fell off her face, since she was shivering so much. Finny's eyes were shimmering as they were starting to fill with tears. Bard had an irked expression on his face, even though he wasn't really irked—he was actually pretty scared, but he was a man, so he couldn't act like a scaredy cat.

"_Ciel_ is annoying, that's who! I tell him my past, and he's supposed to tell me _his_- he does, but he doesn't even tell me the entire thing! I do, and he- he- he-! I don't even want to talk about it, god dammit!" She screeched, furious. Her face was red with anger. Her eyes were flashing dangerously. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, the skin over her knuckles white from being so stretched out.

She madly ranted on, her voice ringing and echoing. She had clearly been holding in this anger, but she couldn't take it anymore, and exploded. When she had stopped, she was panting. Then, Sebastian practically appeared out of nowhere, and asked politely—

"Are you quite done yet? You were disturbing the young master's studies greatly."

She whipped around, seeing Sebastian by her side. He was death-glaring at her under the glasses he wore while he was being Ciel's music teacher. She flinched, and in a flash, back away from him, crashing into the wall. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian! I didn't see you there! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb Ciel!" She spit out, flustered. She let out a dry laugh of anxiousness, and quietly stepped away, moving toward the now straightened up servants. "I apologize. W-won't happen again!" Even if she seemed to be sort of nonchalant on the outside, her heart was thumping at top speed inside of her chest. The butler had a rather scary, frightening aura surrounding him, freaking the crap out of her.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Good. I appreciate it. From now on, please refrain yourself from raising your voice so." He bowed stiffly, and then strode back to his place next to Ciel, who was in the music room, who was probably passing time by playing some notes or songs on his elegant violin.

Once he was gone, Tsunami left out a puff of relieved air. A single drop of sweat rolled down her neck. "He's gone, Tsunami. He's nothing you need to worry about anymore," She comforted to herself. Her hand was on her chest, and she could still feel it thumping hard inside her chest.

_**Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. **_

The Phantomhive servants were giving her strange looks. Tsunami just noticed this when she looked around to face them.

"What is it?" Tsunami inquired, curious. She squinted at them, her eyes narrowing in the process.

At that, they all burst into noise, asking a thousand questions. Tsunami yelped in surprise, and waved her hands frantically, attempting to calm them all down. When that obviously didn't work, she tried talking.

"Stop! Stop everything- I mean, talking- right now!" She exclaimed, exasperated. They shut up one by one, starting with Maylene, and ending with Bard. Tsunami sweat-dropped in slight pity, especially at Finny, whom had a hand clamped over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Oh, really, Finny? (Ah, and I nearly forgot. For future reference, don't use cheap tape to cover one's mouth. It doesn't work at all.)

"Alright, one at a time, people." She pointed to Maylene with her index finger. "You can go first, if you'd like."

"You s-seem rather different around Sebastian! Is there something wrong with h-him?" Maylene questioned. She was swirling her foot on the floor in anticipation, staring firmly at it.

"It's just… Well, Sebastian gives off a bad vibe that I don't like. It's like he's a being of evil or something- I just can't trust him. I'm… It's just… Well… I'm sorry," She finished lamely. At this answer, Finny had an incredulous look.

"_How can you even say that about Mr. Sebastian—?!" _Bard held Finny back by grabbing his wrist, and shook his head, saying no without talking. Finny, after a few deep breaths, bit his lip in turmoil, and looked away, silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult Sebastian, or any of your feelings. Forgive me, but that's truly what I think," Tsunami whispered, disconcerted by Finny's negative reaction.

Bard was next, as Finny refused to even look at her, or even speak to her at all. "How did you get master to tell you his past? He won't tell us. It's frustrating."

"I don't know. I don't know, Bardroy—it's a mystery. Maybe he just trusts me?" She wondered, mainly to herself. Bard shook his head in argument, his cigarette smoke path trailing around in a slight gray wave.

"Master trusts no one—maybe only Sebastian at most. Heck, he even lets you call him Ciel, he tells you his past, and he lets you stay at our house, and we have no idea why. What the hell is going on with him?" Bard pondered; annoyed that he couldn't figure anything out. He stomped away, dragging Finny along with him, since he was locked under his iron grip. Maylene saw this, bowed swiftly, and chased after them, wanting to catch up.

Tsunami was left alone, standing in the hallway in silence. A shiver went up her spine, and she felt goose-bumps trail up her arms. She rubbed her hands on them, heating them up, and jogged back to her room. It was seriously really cold in there- they needed a nice fireplace, or a heater.

When she reached her room, she found a stack of beige-tinted papers on her oak dresser, and a set of drawing pencils next to it. She smiled, as she loved smiling, and it would help her get rid of her stress. She grabbed them, and found a hard surface and began to draw…

MSMSMS

Ciel didn't know what it was.

It was a new feeling. It was a bubbling in the bottom of his stomach, mainly when he saw Sebastian and Tsunami together. It was absurd—and he hated it, because there was only one emotion to describe it.

Jealously.

It was so ridiculous, Ciel tried to push it away from his mind, trying to convince himself that was just a lie. Unfortunately for him, he knew jealously was the exact emotion he was feeling, and the bubbling in his stomach constantly reminded him of that.

He bonked his head against the desk in his pure frustration. He winced, because he hit it to hard. He lifted a hand to his forehead, to find a small indent of mark.

That girl- Tsunami- made him want to trust her. It was like she had this effect on other people around her that made them trust her. It didn't matter if you didn't know who the hell she was, because you would want to trust her regardless. She was just so inviting, too nice.

Believe it or not, it affected him too. He wanted to _trust_ her, but he knew he couldn't. That was an absolute no. He couldn't just spill the beans about his entire life, his contract with Sebastian-! Never. That was his secret; secrets were never made to be told, were they? That was why they were called "secrets", not "common knowledge".

It kind of stressed him to not trust her. She gave him information so willingly, and gave him her story as well, and it didn't seem like something you share with some person that just picked you up on the street. It was unexplainable, and it made him frustrated, but he didn't dare confide in Sebastian.

That wasn't all of it. He liked something about her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He liked it.

He liked that she treated him like a regular person.

Most people treated him like a kid who didn't know what he was doing, or as The Earl/The Queen's Watchdog, with extreme respect. Nobody treated him as Ciel anymore. He wasn't Ciel. In their eyes, he was "The Queen's Watchdog", "A stupid, stuck-up kid", or "The Earl of Phantomhive".

He hated it.

Tsunami- _Tsunami_. She treated him like Ciel. Just Ciel. Not a kid, the dog of the queen, or an earl.

Just. Himself.

She was even honest around him- he began to suspect she trusted him. Nobody trusted him anymore, either. It everything he could've wished for in a person. He still needed to test her abilities—if it was good, he would consider her stay here as a servant, or a helper, depending on the results.

He groaned, and swirled around in his chair once. He knew what he might've felt, but he wasn't certain, and he certainly didn't want for it to be that. He yawned once and stretched hands high above his head. He blinked a couple of times, and rubbed his eyes. Then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Ciel? I have the drawings."

It was Tsunami's voice. He smiled, but just barely. It was almost invisible. If you looked closely, you could see the corners of his mouth were raised slightly.

"Come in," He replied.

It was decided… Or partly decided.

He might just trust her.

Just maybe this once, he could break down his walls, and let her in.

Maybe.

**AN: YES! IT'S DONE. HUZZAH.**

**I didn't like this chapter much either- I think the end was cute, but it might have moved just a **_**bit**_** too fast. I promise- the Ciel X OC will come. I promise! I want to get to it too, guys!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! If there's anything I can improve on, or if anyone is too OOC. (such as Ciel—he so **_**hard**_**! Grah!)**

**Thankies! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, everyone! This is AnimeCraze8, with my Black Butler fanfic Memorial Scars!**

**I think I know my schedule. I believe I take about a time span of 3-6 days on a chapter, which probably means a chapter twice or once a week.**

**I love all of your reviews, people! I love them soooo much! So, so, much. They make me positively OVERJOYED! OVERJOYED, MY FRIENDS! :D **

…**.**

**Just wanted to spread the joy… :P **

**Anyway, I love the end scene of this chapter. I just came up with it as I wrote, and I loved it so much I wanted to use it, no questions asked. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**And I present to you- Chapter 5-**

…**.Crap. Freaking disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. **

**Which reminds me! I just finished all of the online chapters, which stops at… 82? Well, it left me on a huge cliffhanger. WHY. WHY?! WHY MUST THEY BE SO… CRUEL. JUST. POST. THE. NEXT. CHAPTER. T^T **

**I might just watch the anime in the meantime, or something…Meh.**

**OK, now enjoy! XD (Lol!)**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 5

Even if they were drawings of possible criminals, he had to say they were absolutely amazing.

Tsunami certainly had a talent for drawing. Her lines and proportion were flawless, as well as everything else in her drawing. They were shaded as well with graphite, as she didn't have any coloring utensils. The colors were written off to the side, connected to the according item with a single, straight line.

Everything was so detailed; it could have been a picture if it weren't for the penciled look. The wrinkles on their clothes were realistic, too. The shading on the drawing wasn't exaggerated, either. It looked like Judgment was just standing outside on a normal day.

Ciel gave no comment, regardless of how amazing he actually thought it was. He didn't give compliments. He wasn't one to give them in the first place, and they would get a big head. The only time were he might give one was for his work as the Queen's Watchdog, if you know what I mean.

"So…This is Mors?" Ciel asked to start a conversation. He pointed to a boy with a lab coat on, like everyone else. It had dark shading, and it was indicated as a black coat. It went all the way down to his feet, brushing the floor. Her hair was cut short, right to the point where the hair met the neck. He had shaggy bangs that fell in his face, but it was well-kept. The line connected to the hair said it was…

"…Dark green, like the color of leaves on an evergreen tree," stated Tsunami as her pale finger pointed to the words written on the tinted paper. Ciel nodded and took a final glance at the paper. He saw Mors' piercing eyes were slanted, and dangerous. The writing next to it said they were a lemon yellow.

"This is Vindicta," Tsunami said as her index finger stabbed at the paper, creating creases by the force she was applying. It was a girl with the same lab coat as Mors, but was said to be a dark, evil magenta. Her hair was short, stopping about an inch above her shoulders. It was insanely curly, her hair twisting in thick strands of curls. Her long bangs were pushed to the side dramatically, covering one of her dark orange eyes.

Ciel nodded, but then looked at Tsunami for a split second. He shifted the drawings to Iratus, to cover up his odd actions. Tsunami was oblivious to his actions, helping him. Ciel was merely comparing Vindicta's and Tsunami's hair… He coughed, and then asked uncomfortably, "This is Iratus?"

"Yes. That's him," answered Tsunami. "He has dark, red hair the color of blood. As you can see, it's really, really spiky. It's even pointing up at the top of his head." She waved around the top of Iratus' head. "His hair is parted to the side, to the left. His fierce eyes are dark blue, as shown here. His lab coat is the same as Mors'." She pointed all over the drawing, showing what she was talking about.

Ciel leaned back into his chair while murmuring, "Excuse me for a second…" He forced his neck to the side, producing a huge **crack**. Tsunami flinched at the noise, and Ciel cracked his neck again. He set his neck back to normal, and apologized. "Sorry about that. It was rather uncomfortable, as I have been signing papers and other documents for quite a while."

Tsunami said worriedly, "That's not very good for you, Ciel." She pouted as Ciel rolled his eye, not caring at all. "Does it look like I care, Tsunami?" Ciel replied coolly. Tsunami's eyebrow twitched before shaking her head in slow motion, and Ciel smirked. "Well then, where were we?"

_Damn Earl, _Tsunami thought, annoyed. She tried her best not to retort back, so she bit her lip instead.

"This is Dolor," introduced Tsunami. Dolor was a pale-skinned girl with skin even lighter than Tsunami's, and that was saying a lot. She had long, dull hair that reached the floor, labeled "Pitch-black, like the color of darkness." She had gray lab coat with rips and tears, the pockets bulging, supposedly with needles, and the coat was ending at the tips of her hair.

_There's simply so much to discuss, as there are six people, with six different looks. This is going to take quite a while,_ Ciel pondered absentmindedly. He let out a quiet, unheard sigh, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Tristor?" Ciel asked Tsunami as he held up a drawing. After she nodded, Ciel mentally punched himself in the face. The name was written in big letters at the top of the paper, in the middle! He pretended he made no such mistake as stupid as that as he took in every word and inspected the drawing on the paper.

Tristor had dark blue hair. It was slightly messy, and looked like he needed a trim. The hair was hovering over the tops of his shoulders, the tips barely touching them. His bangs were parted in the middle. His huge eyes were a dark, dark grey, with bags and shadows under it. He was a little shorter than your average teenager. His coat was dark purple. He looked small, but very creepy, and sent a chill up your spine.

Maesta was next in line, and the last one. She had wavy, shoulder length hair much like Tsunami's, except her bangs were over her eyes, obscuring them. Her face was thin and hollow, and her probably eyes matched Tristor's- huge and insane. She was the same height as her brother. Also, the same as her brother, she looked tiny, but regardless raised the hairs on your back.

"…Thank you," Ciel said, after a thick silence full of thoughts. Tsunami smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and said it was no trouble. Ciel narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but commented nothing. He knew it was hard to talk about it, since he had first-hand experience in matters similar to this.

Tsunami murmured, "Well, that's Judgement…. Since that's done, I'll be going now. I'm rather hungry, anyway." When she began to walk toward the door, Ciel's voice stopped her.

"Hold on. I still have more questions for you, so I shall accompany you." Ciel stood up, and walked next to her.

When they were next to each other, their height was noticeably the same. Ciel didn't notice this until now, and he thought, _So, I'm not the only one who's…Vertically challenged_.

"Hey!" Tsunami screamed in his face, angry. "I'm not **vertically challenged!**" Ciel froze at her voice, and realized he said that thought out loud. He ignored her and walked ahead, leaving her screams behind.

When he knew he was a good distance from her, he looked back. She was still standing there, screeching. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He shouted across the hall, "Are you finished yelling? We should go get some breakfast." Tsunami stopped, looking at him with irritated eyes. She said, "Hmph!" then walked down the hall, taking her place by his side.

With that, they walked down the hall together.

-MSMSMS-

"Please sit down. Your breakfast is served."

Ciel and Tsunami had reached the dining hall, where Sebastian was standing with a table topped with food. Ciel gave him a curt nod as he sat down in his red chair, and Tsunami did as well as she sat down in her chair.

"Your breakfast is an arrangement of cooked, herb and vegetable omelets with hot chocolate made with dark chocolate, organic milk, and white sugar. There is a side of honey-glazed fruits, which consists of pineapples, oranges, and apples." Sebastian bowed, and said, "Enjoy your meal."

As Ciel began to pick up his forks and knives, he inquired, "Do you have anywhere else to go?" Tsunami pondered her words for a second, before responding. She didn't exactly understand what he specifically meant.

"I don't know what you mean. Can you clarify?" Tsunami replied, confused. She had a hunch on what Ciel meant, but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to look like a complete idiot if she was incorrect, so she didn't take her chances. She hated to look stupid and dumb in front of others.

"I mean… Well, let me put it like this—if you were leave this house, would you have a place to stay?" Ciel reworded. He was cutting up his omelet and taking a sip of his hot chocolate while he spoke to her. Tsunami almost forgot about the food. She picked up her utensils and mirrored his actions.

"I guess my family would let me stay. I'm sure they would let me stay, and I don't mind staying with them at all, it's just…" She trailed off, and bit her lip. She didn't want to continue, becoming a silent statue. Ciel sighed, as he wanted a straight-forward answer.

"It's just what?" Ciel pushed. He wanted no time wasted, since discussing the appearances of Judgement had taken half of his morning. He stabbed a cut-off piece of his omelet and placed it in his mouth, and chewed slowly. He could taste the fresh vegetables and the cooked chicken egg yolks.

"It's just that… It's just that I want to help with the investigation as much as possible, and I don't think I'll be able to help you if I go with my family," Tsunami spit out in a rush of words. She stopped herself from ranting by forking an ochre-colored orange and putting it in her mouth. She let Ciel think about his words carefully by forcing herself not to talk, as talking while someone was trying to think was rude.

After a minute of thought, Ciel responded. "Are you implying that you wish to stay here?"

"Yes."

"I shall have to think about that. I don't just let people stay in my manor out of the blue."

"I understand. If it wouldn't be too much of a problem, could I stay here until you make a decision?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you, Ciel."

"…Tsunami?"

"What is it?"

"Would you—No, never mind." Ciel cut himself off, and drank a sip from his sweet hot chocolate.

Tsunami sputtered in protest, "Wait! What is it?"

"It is none of your concern."

"I believe it _is_ of _my_ concern! I think that question you just cut off was asking me to do something, correct?"

"…" No response was given. Ciel just kept on sippin' his fancy little cup of hot chocolate. Come on, man. Too much sugar is bad for you! You'll get cavities~!

"See? I'm right," Tsunami bragged, smirking proudly. "Told you, Ciel! You do want something from me! Now, what is it?"

"…You do not deserve an answer from me," Ciel said shortly. As he spoke, Tsunami's triumphant smirk couldn't help but grow bigger. Ciel glared at her, not knowing what made it grow.

"I don't think so," Tsunami countered. "Do you remember my rule, Ciel?" Ciel nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Equivalent exchange," he mumbled, knowing and dreading what she was going to say next.

"Yes, equivalent exchange. That's correct, Earl—I mean, Ciel. Sorry." She apologized quickly for the wrong use of words before continuing. "As I was saying…? Oh, yes. I gave you the appearances of Judgement, didn't I? I deserve an answer."

Ciel grimaced. He knew she was right. He was about to answer her until…He came up with a marvelous idea. He may have used this before, but he wanted to irk her. It was rather fun to do so.

"Miss Tsunami, I believe you remember I saved your life by picking you up in the rain?" Ciel said, smirking. "I think I am proving a very important point here." Ciel ate some more, and was unable to wipe the mischievous grin off his face.

Huzzah. He had found a freaking loophole, my friends. A magical, magical loophole! (AN: Couldn't help myself. Had to add that. :D)

"…I…Oh, for god's sake, you've already used that trick before," Tsunami said, trying to wriggle herself out of her ugly predicament, but with no avail. She knew he was correct, and he knew it as well.

"Ah, I don't think so. Saving one's life is a very large thing, you know," Ciel countered laxly. He picked up another fruit from his small bowl and tossing it into his mouth with his hand. His fork lay next to him on his stained napkin, angry for ignoring him and throwing him aside.

"…Whatever, Ciel. What did you want to ask me?" Tsunami sighed, dropping the argument.

"…I would like you to make a painting for me." Ciel said quietly, so quietly that no one but himself could hear. Tsunami knew he spoke, because she heard a small sound and his lips moved, but she couldn't make out the words.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that, please?"

"**I would like you to make a painting for me!" **Ciel yelled. Tsunami jolted at the sudden loudness, but even after a few seconds of quiet, she was still shocked the request. She had a feeling _Ciel Phantomhive_ didn't ask for things like this often.

"Me? A-a painting? F-for y-you? Of what?" She stuttered, still shell-shocked. She was staring at him with huge eyes, and it made the tips of his ears flush a dark hue of red.

"Of…Of… I don't know. Anything," Ciel answered, embarrassed. "Perhaps a landscape painting of someplace nice, like the ocean—wait, no. That brings awful memories." (AN: Campania. Remember, anyone? Hint, hint!) "Maybe…Mount Everest? The Alps, maybe? Or possibly—Why are you staring at me like that?!"

"…Sorry. Just surprised. Honestly, you don't even know what you want me to paint?" Tsunami replied, dumbfounded, as she gaped at him.

"Anything is fine. Just a painting. I'll get the supplies. I'll send you to town in a carriage and an escort—oh, and the money…"

"Goodness, Ciel! What is going on with you?! It's just a bloody painting!" Tsunami exclaimed. She was looking at him even weirder. "It's! Just! A! Bloody! Painting! **Calm! Down!**"

"...I wasn't acting excited. I'll send you in town tomorrow."

"Hey, you were so acting excited, Mr. Ciel! Whatever. I'm just curious- why all this for just a painting?"

"…That is… Confidential."

"Fine."

-MSMSMS-

She had a secret.

Well—and it kind of involved Ciel, in a way. It was far too embarrassing to share with simply anyone, except herself.

Tsunami had just entered her room after she ate breakfast from Ciel. One thing she lied slightly about was her reason for not wanting to leave. Well, she didn't lie, she just didn't tell everything. Her secret was also her reason for not wanting to leave, because Ciel had something to do with it.

It was a dream she had been getting lately. When she was first captured and became Judgement's slave, she had a dream. She hadn't believed it, because she thought it was too unreal, to perfect to be true.

In her dream, she was running from Judgement, and had gotten away from them somehow. She was so tired, and couldn't run anymore. She had stopped at the busy, rainy streets of London. She cried and cried for help, but no one came. After endless hours of trying to receive help, she had slumped down onto a brick wall, clothes tattered. It would be pouring, and the rain water would feel like needles on her poor skin. Then, out of the blue, a boy was standing in front of her.

The boy's image was unclear. All she knew was that it was a boy her age, with fancy clothes that said he was part of a rich family, and had an umbrella in one hand, and hand outstretched in the other. The last thing she could see was his one, blue, piercing eye. That unknown boy was her refuge, her prince.

Next in her dream, she was taken to a large manor, and she was healed. She had nice clothes, a full stomach, and a romantic relationship with her prince to boot.

Her life was perfect—in her dream, that is.

She had that dream several times in the time span she was stuck at Judgement's hideout. It was always the same, but she loved it, because her dream was where she was truly, truly happy. It was her heaven.

The weird thing was, was that she had that same dream last night, except this time, it was clear.

She could see his face, but that wasn't what surprised her most.

That face was the face of Ciel Phantomhive.

She couldn't believe it! Her dream prince was _Ciel Phantomhive?! _She knew it was crazy, but it was so probable. The boy in her dream was exactly the same.

He had the outfit.

He had the hair.

He had the blue, piercing eye.

He had the black eyepatch.

He had the house.

He had the dress she wore in her dreams, and she wore that dress just yesterday.

He even had the umbrella! She saw it on a stand earlier!

He even came in the rain, when Judgement was chasing after her, when she had collapsed from trying to call for help, on the same brick wall, with the exact same image and voice and actions as the prince.

He acted, sounded, and looked just like her dream prince.

He had it all. It was impossible to deny the truth.

The prince in her dreams was Ciel Phantomhive.

**AN: Kyan~! Now you know what I loved so much! That DREAM. Ingenius. (Sorry if I'm sounding insanely stuck-up here- I'm just proud I actually came up with something so GOOD. O_O) I hope you guys liked that like ending there! Last chapter, you saw Ciel's thoughts of Tsunami. This chapter, you see Tsunami's thoughts on Ciel. Kind of.**

**Anyway, tell me what you all think! Everything helps!**

**Review—and until next time! Peace! Wait… **

**P.S. Has anyone heard of the horror RPG Ib? Well, I just saw the Let's Plays/Walkthroughs for Ib by Pewdiepie and Cry. It's so amazing, but all the jumpscares and the scary stuff scare the crap out of me. Especially when Garry gets trapped in that room of dolls, and he can't get out, and that thingy in the painting—O_O. Freaking. Scary. As. Hell.**

**I might write a fanfic for Ib X Garry. They are such an ADORABLE couple! If Ib was just older, then it would be absolutely perfecto. T^T But she's only nine. If Garry crushes on a little girl, wouldn't that make a…Lolicon? O_O *Dun. Dun. DUN!* Well, what the crapola. I don't care. I think.**

**Anyhoo, just wanted to share the absolute joy of that fantastic game of Ib! **

**See you all, and tell me if you want a Ib X Garry fanfic (for any people out there who ship that couple, like me)! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Kyan~! So happy.**

**I think Judgement will be coming into the story soon… So freaking excited, because they're… I don't know.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna make this short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I wish I did, though, even though I would probably screw it up..**

**Let's begin! Oh, and please make sure to read the end author's note. IT'S IMPORTANT, PEOPLES.**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 6

He, truthfully, didn't have to think about his decision much at all.

It was about whether Tsunami was to stay here or not. He wanted her to stay here! It was ridiculous—he never felt like that before. He wanted to make her…Happy? No, that was simply preposterous. Ciel Phantomhive never felt like that because of a girl—honestly, how stupid would that be?!

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was practically convincing himself. He just told himself, _I just need her information, I just need her to tell me what she knows, and then she's out of here. That's all. Nothing more, nothing else. Just. That._

Yeah, right. What a white-lie.

He sighed, thinking. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and to be exact, ever since _she_ came here. When he sighed, it meant he was frustrated about something, and in this case, Tsunami.

_For goodness sake, _thought Ciel exasperatedly, _what on Earth am I going to do with you?_

He needed a dessert, or a cup of tea to forget about this subject. He didn't want to think about Tsunami anymore, he desperately wanted something to distract him. His papers were already finished, and he knew he wasn't going to get any more for a while. He was going to go back to his longer lessons with Sebastian, as he had to shorten them thanks to the huge amount of documents he was forced to look over, and the predicament with Tsunami. Agh, Tsunami! There she is _again! _There has to be someplace where she isn't!

He sighed once again, showing his frustration. He rang the shiny bell to call for Sebastian, who, as expected showed up in his room soon after the ringing.

"What is it you need, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, smiling his flawless smile saved for his master. He bowed to Ciel, as he always did as Ciel's butler. His dark hair fell in his face, and he slightly shook his head once to move his bangs in a more comfortable position.

"Make a dessert and a cup of tea and bring it here as fast as you can. I don't care that I just ate, I need it _now_!" Ciel demanded, wanting to distract his mind as soon as possible. He knew Sebastian was going to nag him about that he just ate, so he wasted no time and included it in his response.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian replied formally. He bowed, and went to do as his master said. He walked out, and gave him a mysterious as he did so, and closed the door as he escaped the now enclosed room, a shadow following him.

Ciel groaned, and pinched the bridge between his eyes. He seriously wanted to run outside, and scream at the world and at fate for being so unfair. He also wanted to bonk his head on the desk, but he couldn't. It would leave a really bad mark, because he wanted to hit it _very, very hard_. He was at his last straw. He hoped Sebastian would be finished soon.

…

After a minute or two of waiting, Sebastian was back in the room, holding a platter of strawberry shortcake. It should be impossible to bake a cake in that amount of time, but Sebastian was "A demon and a butler", as they say.

"I apologize for the wait. Here is your dessert, young master. It is strawberry shortcake," presented Sebastian as he placed the porcelain plate on the Earl's desk. It was strawberry shortcake, just as Sebastian had said. It was fluffy, pink cake, with a shower of bright red, finely chopped up strawberries on top. It was sprinkled with small, white dots, which was recognized as sugar powder. It had also had whip cream on the back, which was the color of fresh snow.

"Here is your Earl Grey tea as well, young master," said Sebastian. He set down the filled, white tea cup on a small platter next to the cake as he said so.

Silently, Ciel reached in and grabbed the cake's plate and pulled it toward him. He looked like a predator ready to attack its prey. In this case, Ciel was the predator, and his prey was the pink cake. He took the fork (which was also put down with the food) and sliced off a bit of the cake and ate it. He chewed slowly, as if trying to savor the flavor.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Ciel may not have noticed it himself, but he was acting kind of out of character lately. Sebastian knew it was because of Tsunami, and it was obvious. He knew even the servants knew about Ciel's abnormal behavior, and that was saying something. He began to grin evilly, because what he was going to say next was going to annoy the crap out of Ciel.

"Young master, as you know, your classes will be elongated again, but I have decided to include Ms. Tsunami in your lessons, as she will be staying here," informed Sebastian, who was smirking because of the stunned look Ciel had on his face. He looked like he was about to spit out his cake and tea right out of his mouth, but gulped it down.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ciel whispered harshly. He nearly choked on his food in surprise. He was trying to stop thinking about her, but there she appears again! Now he has to spend his lessons with her, which means they will spend nearly the entire day together. How will he be able to distract himself when she's going to be right in front of his freaking face?!

"I said Tsunami is going to be attending your lessons as well, young master," repeated Sebastian. Ciel scowled, and choked out, "Why? Can't she attend lessons a different day? A different place?" Sebastian shook his head, and insisted it would be much more convenient to have classes at the same time and the same place.

"I can't believe this! Curse you all!" Ciel yelled, infuriated. Sebastian looked at his curiously, but knew what he was talking about. He said nothing, but just walked out, leaving Ciel having to have a furious pity party.

"Poor, poor master. How draining it must be to be in love."

-MSMSMS-

"Um, Ciel, is it possible to-"

"I don't really care at the moment! Just ask Sebastian and be done with it!"

He shut the door in her face with a slam. Tsunami felt she shrunk to the size of an ant under his sudden fury, but wondering why he was so mad. She pouted. She didn't do anything to upset him, did she? She tried to act polite, but he was so rude! What the hell was wrong with him! She just wanted to ask if she could have a stinkin' snack or something!

"Dammit," Tsunami cursed quietly. She didn't want to ask Sebastian. She hated being in the same room as him, and he was creepy. There was just something, something about him that she couldn't explain. She knew it was dangerous and evil, and the words dangerous and evil never meant something good.

Lately, she'd really needed someone to talk to. Ever since she came to this mansion, her head was exploding with all of the new information that had been thrown at her. She had to talk, to talk to _somebody, anybody—_

"O-oh-no! I-I'm sorry! I've should've looked where I was going!"

Maylene was helping up Tsunami. Tsunami was so deep in thought that she crashed into Maylene, who couldn't see because she was cleaning her glasses as she was walking. She quickly slipped them back on, and pulled her up.

"No, it was my fault, but thanks. I've been looking for you!" Tsunami exclaimed. Maylene looked at her, and began to protest about her work, but Tsunami merely said, "It's alright. I'll tell Sebastian you were helping me with my bath, which I guess I need anyway, if that's alright with you, Maylene." Maylene nodded, and they began to walk to Tsunami's room to retrieve her clothes and such.

When they got a nice dress from the filled wardrobe in her neat room, they both proceeded to the bathroom. Tsunami turned the door handle with a little _sque-ak _as she pulled the door open. She walked in, leaving the door open behind her for Maylene to walk in.

"So… What is it do you need?" Maylene asked politely. She was setting down the dress on the counter, and filling up the bath-tub with warm water, turning the shiny handle. Next, she unscrewed the top of the soap bottle and poured some in, creating the bubbles.

"I need to talk with you," Tsunami replied curtly. Maylene stopped screwing the cap back on and looked at her in shock. "Did I do something wrong? I'm terribly sorry-"She apologized, but Tsunami interrupted her mid-sentence.

"No, no! It's not that, not that at all! It's just… You're the only one I can talk to in this crazy manor."

"Oh, I see. What do you want to talk about?"

"…First, before I start, I have a requirement. It's a secret. Don't tell _anybody_. Not even Bard or Finny. No one!"

"Alright. You have my word!"

"Thank you, Mei-RIn. In that case, I can start. You see, I've been having this dream." She inhaled and exhaled, taking a deep breath. She never told anyone, because she thought they would all laugh and say she was stupid, but she had a feeling Maylene wouldn't do such things.

"So. A dream. What was that dream about?" Maylene asked. She was preparing a towel off to the side as Tsunami submerged everything but her head in water. The bubbles covered her body, leaving only her face in sight.

"I've been having this dream for a while. In the beginning, I was running in the rain, with tattered clothes. I was screaming for help, but no one came to my aid. I fainted of exhaustion on a brick wall, and when I came back, I saw a boy with fancy clothes, an umbrella in one hand, and an extended hand toward me. I also saw one, blue eye. I could not see his face."

"That sounds like…" Maylene started. She quickly shushed herself as Tsunami said, "No interruptions until I'm done."

"Anyway," Tsunami continued, "After that, the boy takes me to his manor. We get into a romantic relationship and get married." At this last part, she had blushed bright red. Maylene was really paying attention now. She looked like she was trying to catch every word.

"And...?"

"...I had that dream a lot. No matter how many times I saw it, I never saw his face. Until the day I came to this mansion."

Maylene nodded silently, and waved her hand at her as if urging her to continue.

"Well... I came to this mansion in the same situation as in my dream. I was running and calling for help. I fainted and found myself at this house. I talked to Ciel and went to sleep. That night, I had the dream."

"And? What did he look like?!"

"He..." She hesitated for a split second. "He looked exactly and acted exactly like Ciel." She blushed an even brighter and vivider crimson before covering her face with her hands.

"W-wait! That means... YOUR DREAM PRINCE IS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?!" Maylene screamed. Tsunami flinched and slammed her hand over her mouth. "D-don't say that so _loud_, you baka!" Tsunami scolded as she began to internally and physically freak out.

"Oh-no! What if they heard that?! I'm going drop down and _die_ in _shame_ if that _ever_ happens! I sure hope _not!_ That's my nightmare! Oh my god, oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tsunami! But it's going to be fine! If anyone heard it, they would be running down here and-"

"CIEL IS YOUR DREAM PRINCE?!"

"What the hell?!" Tsunami yelled. In front of her was Finny and Bard, who had just opened the door. As soon as they saw the state she was in, they blushed and quickly ran away after slamming the door behind them. "Don't you tell a WORD!" Tsunami screamed after them.

…How could Ciel not hear this ruckus right now…?

MSMSMS

After Tsunami had taken her bath, she had put herself in a random dress and moped around in her room. Even though it had felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders after sharing her secret (well, not so much of a secret anymore), she had been worrying if Ciel had heard about her secret. He probably did too, with his helpful Sebastian and the shouts from the servants that gave away everything.

She had to force herself to walk to supper. She dreaded meeting Ciel in person after that little fiasco. Her steps were rigid, and scattered. Luckily, she was alone when she was walking irregularly, so no one was there to comment on her oddness.

When she had reached the dining room, Ciel, as expected, was sitting there with Sebastian standing next to him like a shadow. She bowed and sat down in her according chair. The air was thick with tension and suspense, and at that moment, Tsunami knew Ciel heard her.

She had never been so nervous in her entire life.

"Hello, Ciel," greeted Tsunami firmly, her voice steady. She was struggling to hide her anxiousness, and so far had been fine. She wasn't so sure she was going to keep up the act, though.

"Likewise," said Ciel, being straight to the point. He was eating, showing that he had started without her. This fact was so clear to her that it was like a brick had been thrown at her face. She decided to shrug it off as she began to cut the cooked chicken on her plate.

"…I have a question for you," Ciel told her. She nodded, and bit her lip in apprehension. She avoided his eyes, resulting in her staring at her food as she began to chew vigorously.

"According to the yells of my servants, I am your 'dream prince'. What is the meaning of this?"

Oh. Crap.

She nearly choked on her food, and began to cough. She forced the food down her throat and gulped down some water. She continued to eat as if she never heard it, but her back felt heated and so was her face, which meant it was tomato red.

"Answer my question. Do not ignore me. Look at me!"

She stopped eating at slowly raised her head to look at his face. He had a determined glint in her eye, like he was determined to know something. She took a deep breath, and kept silent.

What was she going to do?

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHS. CLIFFY. Love you all. I'm so nice, aren't I? *laughs evilly***

**Well, that was an interesting ending. I'm excited to write the next chapter, guys! Whoo-hoo! And I think I'll do something nice for chapter 8, because, well, it's EIGHT. IT'S SO SYMMETRICAL. AND DEATH THE KID-Y. WONDERFUL SYMMETRY! (I am a DTK fan, for those who don't know, so… I suppose I could be categorized as one type of fangirl. *blushes*)**

**Ahahaha. Anyhoo, that was embarrassing. But tell me anything special you guys want to see in chapter 8? And Judgement will be included (in a way) in a couple chapters, in what I think will be chapter 9.**

**Don't forget to write a little review! 'Cause reviews make my saddest days fill with double rainbows and sonic rainbows! (Yes. My little pony and Vocaloid Reference. TEE-HEE!) Oh, yes. And if you want to see anything nice in chapter 8. Such as a nice Ciel and Tsunami chapter, a party, a special POV, etc.**

**Thankies, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh my god people. You guys. Lifted me. From sadness.**

**OK, I admit that's an exaggeration to all of you. The day I uploaded my chapter, I was feeling kind of sad. **

**So, I remembered the new chapter I posted, so went to look and see if I had anymore reviews. I read them and it cheered me up immensely. I became happy. **

**Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much it helps me. Love you all! You all are simply amazing. 3**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! (8 times. SYMMETRY!)**

**:) LOVE YOU!**

**Thankfully, I also made up with him the day after, so that was reassuring too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. I'm not that awesome, peeps.**

**Thank you for listening! Let's begin the next chapter! **

Memorial Scars: Chapter 7

She was stuck in a _terrible_ and _horrible_ situation.

Heck, that was the understatement of the century. She was so nervous she could feel the sweat hot on her burning back, and the redness of her face.

"Tell me! Why am I your 'dream prince'?!" Ciel demanded harshly. He rolled his eyes, because he absolutely hated to talk about subjects like these. This was an exception—ever since he heard his servants yells, he knew something was up, and it included him greatly.

_It also has to do with Tsunami_, the voice in the back of his nagged him. He twitched before shoving that comment in a chest and locking it up with a thousand chains. He hated, _hated_ feeling like that. It made him feel… Well, he couldn't describe it, but it certainly made him feel the most peculiar.

"Uh… Um…Well… I…." Tsunami mumbled, tongue-tied. She couldn't speak correctly—she was so embarrassed, and her throat felt so dry, like she had been walking through the desert with no water for weeks.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, _Mizu_." He said coldly. Her surname pierced her like a needle, and she knew that he was serious, impatient, and _mad_. It scared her, and she didn't like it. It wasn't Ciel to her.

"I..I'll tell you…If you let me stay!" She exclaimed. She began to spaz out internally, because she knew she was being reckless and extremely stupid. Well, she couldn't really think correctly at the moment. Her mind was going crazy, her usually ordered mind going chaotic.

Ciel smirked. He had already decided that she would stay from the beginning, but she didn't know that. Now was a good time to tell her that. _I knew that was a good choice_, bragged Ciel in his head.

"Well, I already planned for you to stay here, you dunce," Ciel insulted. His grin grew even wider (if that was possible) as Tsunami gasped in shock. Her fists were clenched to keep her from screaming in frustration. She wanted to punch the wall, the table, heck, anything—

_Except your little dream prince, Ciel, _Tsunami told herself internally. She took a deep breath to console herself as she glared at the grinning Ciel. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath. She averted her eyes from him, but he forced her to pay attention to him again as he spoke.

"It's not ladylike to speak in such a way," he scolded jokingly. He was having fun now, teasing her like this. She was like an open book. _**His**__ open book-_ He punched the thought in the face as he added it to another of his locked thoughts. He forced himself to not blush as he regained himself. Back to teasing.

"I… You're so manipulating, _Phantomhive_," She said lightly, even though she knew the words stung, especially the surname. She used his own tactic against him, seeing as it was not only his, but also her weapon as well.

"Tch. Are you going to tell me or not? Equivalent exchange, I believe?" He questioned her slyly. She glared at him as he grinned evilly back. "Well? Isn't it?" He asked again.

"It _is,_" she hissed at him. "As you wish, _Earl_. You want to know? _Fine then. I'll tell you, you little-!_" She bit her lip as she settled for trying to regain herself, but she couldn't. She was an insane mix of anger and embarrassment. How dare he embarrass her, insult her, and manipulate her! She could've just walked right out, but she knew it was unavoidable.

"I've been having this dream. In my dream, I was running away from Judgement in the rain, and exhausted from running and trying to get help, I fainted on the brick wall. The same one you picked me up in. There was a boy with fancy clothes, umbrella in hand, and the other outstretched. I could also see he had a blue eye, but nothing else than those I listed. He took me to his mansion, and we got into a r-"

She stopped abruptly. She didn't want to tell him, resulting in the words becoming stuck in her throat. But she had to tell him!

"We got in a romantic relationship, and as it grew, we got _married_! And I had the same dream again the night I came to this house, but I could his face this time, and that face was _your face, Ciel!_ _You even picked me up in the rain, the same brick wall, the same situation! You even have the umbrella! The dress I wore in my dream! The looks! The personality! _Everything! Everything…" She trailed off after her hysterics. She could feel tears at the back of her eyes, and they started to well up. She blinked rapidly to make the tears didn't flow, but one came out. She sighed and let them all come out. She got a napkin and pressed it against her eyes, drenching it.

The room was silent. The only thing she could her was her sniffles and ragged breathing, and she didn't dare look up at Ciel.

…

He was shocked. He couldn't think. Just shock. Surprise.

This was the weirdest situation he had ever been in. He was just staring at her like an idiot, his mouth agape. He didn't need to look at Sebastian to know his butler was trying to contain his laughter. He also felt that his servants were spying on the situation somewhere, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He tried to shift himself back to normal, but for some reason, he was stuck.

"Gck… Uhm…OK," he said lamely. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he would ever do in such an awkward situation. He did want to punch himself for acting like such an idiot, though. He wasn't clueless enough to know his reaction was flat out stupid. Then, out of nowhere, as if as punishment for being clueless—

"CIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! BE A MAN!"

"What the hell?!" Ciel yelped. He jumped at Bard's voice. To shut him up, he ordered Sebastian, "Go take care of those pesky servants of mine." As soon Sebastian left, he wished he hadn't said that. They were alone now, and there was nothing more awkward than this.

"…I see," Ciel told her. "…Let… me… think… about that," he choked out after that. His face was now blushing, the blush turned on full blast. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. "You may leave," he said shortly. She nodded, and seemed to sprint away, her tears still fresh. As soon as she was gone, and heard her door slam. He ran to his room and began to whisper scream.

"_Darn it! I hate this! Why me?! Why me, dammit?! Dammitdammitdammitdammit—!"_ He was running around his room now, acting completely out of character. He would only ever do this alone, as it was embarrassing. He ran to his study and plopped down in his chair, clutching his head.

What the bloody hell was happening to him?!

MSMSMS

"That was absolutely priceless, my friends! _Priceless!_"

"Poor Tsunami! How embarrassed she must feel!"

"I never thought of Ciel as a 'dream prince', but to her I guess he is…"

In the garden, Bard, Finny, and Maylene were having an interesting talk about what they just saw between Ciel and Tsunami. Bard was laughing his head off, Maylene was worrying about Tsunami (even though she was smiling here and there), and Finny was stifling some laughs.

"I can't believe it! Did you see Ciel?! He couldn't even _talk_!" Bard laughed. She was banging the ground with his fist, not bothering to lower the volume of his loud chortles. "HAHAHAHAHA-!" He laughed again, rolling on the ground, clutching his sides. Finni was chuckling now, laughing at their master's situation and Bard, who looked positively hilarious. So was Maylene, who couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Maybe their reason for laughing wasn't so nice, but it was really, really hilarious! Unfortunately for them, their laughter was going to end…

"Why, hello. So nice to see you all talking."

They froze at the sound of the male voice, their blood gone cold. They turned around carefully, dreading what they would see. S…S-Sebastian….

"H-hello! I-it's a wonderful d-day out!" Maylene stuttered. Bard's throat was malfunctioning, and Finny was blabbering incoherent words.

"Why, hello there. I'm going to tie you all up now."

"WHA-?!"

Sebastian left with three tied up servants with tape on their mouths, leaving them to struggle.

"What interesting duties the young master demands."

MSMSMS

Her eyes were dry.

She had fled to her room, and face-planted onto her bed, wanting the comfort of the soft pillows of warm blankets. She had cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She was snuggled in her fluffy blanket and her head was atop the pure white pillow.

She didn't cry only because of embarrassment. Well, she partially did, to tell you the truth. She was crying because she was afraid Ciel would hate her. She wanted to at least become friends, and if she was truly lucky, they could get into a romantic—

She shooed the idea away. She didn't think Ciel was the type of person that would be in a romantic relationship, and she heard he already had a fiancé. When she had heard it, it crushed all of her hopes. She had given up. Then, she decided she just wanted to become friends. She regretted ever telling Maylene—it had ruined everything.

She sighed. She didn't plan for this to happen, but it did. She had to get over it—but she just couldn't do it. She would have to talk things over with Ciel to do it, but she didn't want to face him.

She sighed into her pillow, and turned herself over, facing the blank ceiling of nothing-ness. She felt tired, even though it was only after lunch time. After crying so much, she bet she looked absolutely horrid. She felt that her eyes were puffy, and they were probably red and blood-shot, too. Her hair felt like a mess.

She sat up and reached for the brush on the small table next to her bed. She grasped it with her delicate fingers and brushed through her tangled hair forcefully, not even wincing at the pain and the rips she was hearing. Honestly, she couldn't even care less about the pain. She'd suffered far worse, specifically referring to the time when she was a slave and being tortured.

After she was done brushing (more like _ripping_) her hair, she shoved herself out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash her face. She turned the water faucet for "cold" and it ran out in a stream. She cupped her hands and filled it to the brim with water, and splashed this on her face. She repeated several times before she turned off the water and patted her face dry with a clean towel.

"Oh god, I feel terrible," She mumbled to herself. "I can't stay like this. I need to get back to normal. I have to become normal again. I have to…" A lone tear slipped down her cheek as more came out, too. She curled up in a ball with her feet on the floor, helpless. The full weight of everything came down crashing onto her.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why am I so lost? What did I do to deserve such things? Why did mom and dad die? Why was I tortured? Why was I made a slave? Why do you give me unrequited love? Why can't you give me something worth living, god?" She wailed loudly, as she didn't before. Before, she had just cried silently, hugging her pillow.

"When I finally thought I found him, he practically rejects me. Damn, my life can only go downhill, never up, I suppose…Tsunami, stop crying, you are a Mizu. You are not this pitiful and weak. You're damn strong. You're not allowed to cry! S-stop c-crying!" She tried to cease her crying, but she couldn't stop. She punched the ground with her clenched fist in frustration, and did it again, even though her knuckles hurt.

She pounded the ground with her fists, trying to put her anxiety in her punches, but it didn't work. She tried wailing to cease it, but that didn't succeed either. She attempted to blink all of her tears always, but the tears flowed too fast enough for her to stop them. She tried to taking deep breaths and holding her breath, but nothing worked.

She heard the door open, and she didn't stop to see who it was. She turned her back to them as she scooted away to the farthest wall to get away. She heard their footsteps on the ground as the person approached, and she made no action to stop them.

"Why are you trying so hard to not cry?" It was obviously a male voice, and she didn't need to look to see who it was. Ciel. _Crap, _she thought. _I don't want to see him after that embarrassing episode._ Her cheeks flamed and she tried everything to stop crying. She even used her clothes as tissues, but that didn't work very well. It just got them wet.

In answer, she choked out in a shaky voice, "I h-hate being s-seen as p-pitiful. I w-want no one's p-pity. N-ot yours, a-anyone. I hate looking w-weak in f-front of others, which why I o-occasionally hate b-being n-n-noble. That's w-why I h-hate c-crying, e-especially i-in front of o-others." She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and it was careful as well.

"If you want to cry to badly…" Ciel whispered. "Why don't you just suck it up, accept it, and cry? You look so helpless it makes you look more pitiful than it should be." She lifted her head to look at Ciel's face, but it was only a blur of blue and peach thanks to her tears. "T-thank y-y-you," she sputtered as she finally released her restraints and began to cry her heart out. Amidst everything, she felt herself wrap her arms around the closest object tightly. She didn't care it who or what it was.

"W-what the h-hell?!" She heard flustered Ciel say. It hit her—she was _hugging _Ciel, but he wasn't pushing away. She couldn't exactly push away herself in this state, and all she could do was only to hug him tighter. "G-get o-off!" Ciel said. By the tone of his voice, she could tell he was embarrassed. He yelled a couple more protests before going limp in defeat.

"Fine," She heard him mumble. She felt her face in his shirt, her tears drenching it. She bit her lip, but remembered what Ciel told her earlier. She felt her hair being tugged and brushed with fingers that were not her own. Then, Ciel began to walk, but since she was clamped onto him, she was being dragged. "Lift your head up," Ciel ordered. She did as told, and as she did so, she felt a soft object come in contact with her face.

"There's a towel. Use it instead of crying on my clothes."

Grabbing the towel with her hands, she put the towel on her eyes that were beginning to decrease with the amount of tears. A couple more sniffs, several more cries, and one more round of small tears.

"T-thank y-you," She said to Ciel. She looked up from her towel to see him standing in front of her, his neck a bright red. "C-Ciel? A-are you a-alright?" Tsunami inquired worried, brushed her fingers through her hair. It wasn't as messy as before. It had to be Ciel's hands that combed through her hair, right? She was hugging him… Hugging him. _Shut up, _She told herself.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry." Ciel spoke to her in a soft voice. "…About before. I was rude. I apologize." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her for a split second, but they disappeared as soon as they came. Ciel must have hugged her to a quick second. _Wait,_ she thought suddenly. _He __**hugged**__ me. He hugged me…_ She shooed the fangirl-like thought away.

"I-it's, i-it's o-o-kay," Tsunami said forgivingly, her voice still a bit shaky. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't have been so nice. "It's just that…" She began firmly. "…Next time, don't leave me hanging like that. It hurts when you do that, Ciel." Ciel gave no response, refusing to audibly accept his dumb mistake.

"Was this the first time you told someone of this?" Ciel blurted out. Tsunami shook her head. "No. I told Maylene just before. I wish I could've told someone earlier—if I did, maybe this wouldn't have been as bad. I just had no one to talk to…"

Then, it all happened in a flash.

"Tsunami!" Ciel shouted. She squeaked, "Y-YES?!" in shock. "If…you…ever need…I mean…want…no…I…" He was stumbling around with his words, which were tangling around in a complete mess in his mouth. Tsunami waited patiently for him as he tried to reorganize himself.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, come to _me!"_

…._Whaaaaaat? WHAT?! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! _Tsunami thought crazily.

He strode over, and she felt a his cold hand brush back the wavy bangs on her forehead, then a soft brushing on her forehead. She stared at Ciel, who was right in front of her…_Kissing her forehead_.

It stopped as soon as it started. He flinched and pulled back, his face a dark crimson. Tsunami's blush rivaled his, no doubt. Ciel shouted a quick "SORRY!" before fleeing to the hallway and running as fast as he could. She could hear his loud, fast-paced foot-steps on the hard floor, and it faded into silence.

Tsunami felt numb with shock all over. The spot where he kissed her still tingled, and her eyes were wide. _I hugged him. He let me. I cried in front of him. He almost comforted me. He hugged me. He said I should come to him if I want someone to talk too. He kissed my forehead._

"**AAAAAAAH!" **She screamed she hid her face in the towel that Ciel gave her.

Screw everything she thought earlier. Her life couldn't only just go downhill. It could uphill, too. From this point, her life wasn't going to be just up, or just down. It was going to become the scariest roller-coaster anyone has ever seen, and she was going to ride it.

**AN: THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!  
**

**UGH!**

**I think… I kind of have a bit of writer's block. I think my writing got a little bad here and there, so I'm sorry, guys. You deserve the best.**

**AGH! UGH! ARGH! *frustrated noises***

**Ciel: Will you shut up? I'm trying to work. *signs some papers***

…**What? The? Hell? CIEL?!**

**Ciel: WHAT?!**

**You acted so… so OUT OF CHARACTER! OOC! YOU'VE NEVER KISSED ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE!**

**Ciel: S-shut u-up, authoress!**

**THE AUTHORESS WILL **_**NEVER **_**SHUT UP! HAHAHAHA!**

**Ciel: Sebastian, get her!**

**HAHAHA- Wait, what? AAAAAH! *runs away with a Sebastian hot on my trail***

**CRAAAAP! SEBASTIAN IS CHASING ME, SO I'LL HAVE TO MAKE THIS SIMPLE AND CLEAN EVERYONE! Firstly, don't forget to write a review! They make me so incredibly happy it's stupid, so write one, PLEASE! (Only if you wanna write one, remember.) AND CHAPTER 8! I kind of got a fluffy idea, but I still want your ideas! I'm sure they're wonderful, and I wanna hear 'em! **

**Review!**

…**Oh, and here's your virtual cookies.**

** . ?is=310,310,0xffffff **

**VIRTUAL ASSORTED COOKIES! (And hahaha, I really did just do that… And sorry for any lettering/grammatical/word mistakes!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's the awaited… CHAPTER 8!**

**Firstly, I want to give my regards to Awko Taco Tales for an idea they gave me. I'm so grateful, since they were the first and the only one to give me an idea. **

_**THANK YOU AWKO TACO TALES!**_

**I also have another shout-out, because this person is freaking AWESOME (like Prussia :D) and has an AMAZING story I want to tell EVERYONE about. This person's name is **_**WanderingDreamer4Ever**_**. For Inuyasha X Kagome fans out there, this person has an Inuyasha X Kagome story called **_**Saving Her**_**.****It's awesome, and here's the summary…**

"**Kagome is a slave that ran away from ****her**** cruel master, ending up at Inuyasha's door. Discovering Kagome's tortured past, he swears to protect ****her****. But when everything seems safe, Kagome's master comes after ****her**** and Inuyasha wanting revenge. Story is better, I swear."**

**It's rated T, and currently has 544 reviews. It's completed, and is AWESOME!**

**Please read it if you're interested, and don't forget to review a very nice review on this person's magical story!**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! I know I've been kind of ignoring Judgement, but they'll be coming in. After all, it IS Ciel's job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.**

**Ciel: You wish you did, you-**

**OMFG! CIEL, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Ciel: Um… I was always here?**

**THAT'S NOT AN EXPLANATION.**

**Ciel: Well, enough of the authoress' ranting. Just go read the story and leave me alone.**

**CIEL, DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT TO THE PRECIOUS REAAADERRRRSSSS. CIELLLLL!**

**Ciel: I talk how I want. Now, shoo.**

**: ( MEEEEEHHHH. ….Well, you can go and read this now, you know, the actual story…**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 8 (SYMMETRY!)

Supper time had never, ever been worse.

After the earlier fiasco in the bathroom, (AN: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, YOU PERVERTS.) the air between them felt thick. Tsunami and Ciel absolutely refused to talk to each other, or even look at each other.

They ate their meal in supper, and the only time Ciel spoke was to order Sebastian to get the dessert. They ate their sweet chocolate cake without speaking either. They both ate as fast as they could, looking at the food the entire time.

Throughout meal time, Tsunami's back was heated. Thankfully it was only her back, so no one could see it. While she ate, she noticed Sebastian seemed to be in a very good mood. She twitched slightly in annoyance. _Well, he did see his young master embarrassed and humiliated, and got ordered to tie up those servants. Yup, that butler is certainly having a good day_, she thought. (AN: Thanks to Paxloria for this idea!)

After Ciel had finished, he stood up and walked away without saying a word, leaving Sebastian to clean up his mess. It stung Tsunami indirectly. She quickly finished her food as well and ran away to outside for some fresh air. Sebastian stood there while picking up all the plates and transporting them to the kitchen.

_Young master is very disconcerted about Miss Tsunami, _thought Sebastian as she scrubbed the dirty dishes from supper at an inhuman rate with a soapy, wet sponge. _Seeing him in such a state leaves me pleased, I do admit_, Sebastian added as an afterthought. _I wonder how long I will be able to savor these humiliating moments. They're absolutely entertaining._

After cleaning the dishes and the dining table, he walked to his young master's study room, where he was currently sitting, waiting for his lessons. He knocked on the door gently, and then walked in. He bowed, and informed Ciel, "It is time for your violin lessons. I will escort you to the music room, but first, I must go fetch Miss Tsunami." Ciel tensed at the sound of Tsunami's name, but then nodded.

"I will go to the music room by myself. You go get Tsunami and whatnot," Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed again, saying in reply, "Yes, my lord," before heading out the door with Ciel and going opposite directions.

_For some reason, I happily await Ciel's lessons_, Sebastian thought. He walked through the back door, to see Tsunami sitting on the wooden bench, staring at the array of bright, assorted flowers. Although at a first glance, she seemed to be looking at them, but her eyes were glazed over. She was obviously thinking about something else.

"Miss Tsunami."

She turned around violently, her eyes flashing. At this, Sebastian face palmed inside of his head. Tsunami didn't let out an air of relief, she just said one word.

"Yes?"

"I apologize for not mentioning this before, but you now are required to attend lessons with Ciel, as you are his age and is also of royal blood."

"…" Tsunami's expression was poker face, but Sebastian could tell she wanted to scream at this piece of news. Sebastian chuckled inwardly at this.

"We'll be having violin lessons in the music room. Shall we proceed?"

"…Yes."

In silence, Tsunami and Sebastian walked to the music room. Tsunami didn't talk the whole way there, and Sebastian himself didn't see any need to talk, so he also kept silent. He could tell Tsunami was tense, as she always was around him. _She must sense my demonic aura in humanly lengths_, Sebastian thought.

When they reached the music room, Ciel already had his violin in hand, with his stand in front of him. He was playing a couple of notes, but stopped abruptly when he saw Sebastian and Tsunami walk in. A spare violin and another stand was sitting right next to him, as it had been prepared by Sebastian beforehand.

"Tsunami, please go stand next to Ciel, behind that stand." Sebastian told her. She did as told, not looking at any of them. She picked up the violin and the bow that accompanied it. She set the violin on her shoulder and looked at the sheet music of Beethoven's classical works. "Have you played violin before?" Sebastian inquired, a set of glasses with oval frames now of his face.

Tsunami nodded, and murmured, "I played when I was little. I suspect I am a bit rusty from lack of play…" She played several notes, and adjusted her violin again to make it more comfortable when playing. After a few tips from Sebastian and a bit of playing, she was back to normal.

"It seems that you are currently on the same level as the young master," Sebastian commented. "This will make it much easier to teach you all…"

As he looked back and forth at Tsunami's and Ciel's poker faces, he began practice.

"Now, we'll be playing one of Beethoven's most famous songs…"

MSMSMS

Thank _goodness _that was over with!

The classes had practically been living hell with Tsunami at his side. He couldn't concentrate on his work, so he was messing up more than he usually did. Sebastian was no help at all, just standing off to the side and helping Tsunami instead, watching him struggle. _That damn demon_, Ciel thought irritably.

"Young master, if I may ask…"

Sebastian's voice kicked him out of his thoughts. Ciel was in his bedroom, staring out the window, looking at the darkness outside. He saw people walking outside, their faces illuminated by the lamplight's and their harsh light. It cast deep shadows on their faces and the ground.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, not bothering to look back at Sebastian.

"Are you romantically interested in Miss. Tsunami?"

"W-WHAAAAAAAAT-?!" Ciel shouted. His usually cool composure was replaced by a flustered and red-faced act. As expected, His face was a dark crimson red, and so was the tips of his ears. His blue eye was wide and he was stiff as a board. "W-what kind of assumption is that?!" Ciel scoffed. "I'm not in love with ANYONE!"

Sebastian sighed on the outside, but on the inside, he was laughing maniacally. "Shall I explain to you, then?" Ciel gritted his teeth. "There is no need for explaining. There's nothing TO explain, is the thing." Sebastian shook his head. "No, it is rather the opposite."

"Are you arguing with me?" Ciel asked in a grave voice. It was slightly daring as well.

"No, young master. I am merely wanted to prove a fact."

"...That so-called 'fact' is nothing but an assumption."

"I apologize, my lord. If only you would let me explain."

"...Fine. I'll give you one chance to tell me of your opinion or whatever."

"Thank you, my lord." Sebastian bowed before continued. The first thing he noticed, though, was that Ciel was trying his best to prepare himself for what was coming. _How odd_, Sebastian thought.

"Firstly, both of you have the same burn mark. You also told her of your past, which you told nobody else but me, and showed her the burn itself, which you tried to keep hidden at all costs. That shows you trust her quite a bit. Secondly, you didn't give a second thought about her staying here. I believe if it was anyone else, you would've just kicked them out."

"…That's just…Continue."

"As you wish, my lord. Thirdly, you asked her for a painting. You hardly ever ask anyone for anything, especially a mere painting. Fourthly, you comforted her and kissed her on the forehead. Oh, and you tend to blush quite a lot around her. Also, you took the drawing of her she drew while she was sleeping—"

At this, Ciel stood up abruptly. "Excuse me?! I would never, ever take such a thing, and I never will!" He screeched as he glared fiercely at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked, as he fully expected this. He went to his master's bookshelf and took out a leather-bound book. Ciel began to protest, but by the time he had stood up and finished his sentence, Sebastian already had a drawing in his hand.

It was a drawing of Tsunami. She must have been to a party, because she was dressed up very fancily. She had a bow in her hair, her hair neat and tidy. She was wearing a beautiful dress that reached down to the floor, straight. It was simple, but very elegant. She looked stunning.

"I see why this appeals to you," Sebastian commented amusedly. Ciel's face was far past boiling point now. "Give… Give it _back!_" Ciel yelled. He tried to jump and reach for it, but Sebastian only held his hand higher. "I never knew you would do such a thing, young master. Steal a picture of a girl. It's rather creepy, I would say."

"Sebastian! I order you to give it back to me this instant!" Ciel shouted and pulled off his eyepatch to show his seriousness. Sebastian sighed in defeat and handed the drawing of Tsunami to the furious Ciel.

"Don't ever do that again, you demon!" Ciel hissed madly. His hands were twitching violently, like it wanted to slap Sebastian's face. He was glaring angrily at Sebastian, eyes flashing. "How_ dare_ you do that!" He seethed. He tied the eyepatch on hastily ad messily, and stomped away, fuming. "I'm going out," Ciel growled. He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Uh… Ciel… Um… Don't you… Are you sure you don't want to put back that drawing of Tsunami…? You're still, uh, holding it, and if you crash into Tsu-

**Crash!**

Ciel collided with a person, and fell to the ground. He bonked his head on the ground, and groaned at the pain. He tilted his head up to see who he bumped into, and Tsunami was in front of him, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Uh…" Ciel said in a whisper. As soon as he registered the situation he was in, he tried to run away, sitting up quickly, but Tsunami was too fast to him. She noticed the drawing he held tight in his hand and she yelped.

"Hey!" She shouted. Ciel flinched and began to run away again, but she snatched it out of his hand. "This is the drawing of _me_ I did! I've been wondering what had happened to it," she said. Her calm face was replaced by a weird look, and she turned her gaze to him. He was trying his best to go away quietly, but Tsunami caught him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh… To do some work…"

"Yeah, right. Didn't you just come out of your study?"

"…Well…"

"…Hey, that reminds me. How the hell do you have my drawing? I kept it in my room."

"…No, I found it on the kitchen counter—"

"No, you didn't! I never take my drawings out of my room. I draw in _my room_ and in _my room _only. Unless… Did you go into my roo-?!"

"I didn't! I would never do something so-"

"But this drawing in your hand proves you _did!"_

"No, it _doesn't—!"_

"But let alone a drawing of _me—!"_

"It was an _accident, woman—!"_

"How can that be an _accident, Ciel—!"_

They both were glaring at each other, Tsunami's bright blue ones against Ciel's one, dark blue eye. Tsunami's breathing pattern was too calm to be normal, and Ciel's calm face rejected the fierceness in his eyes.

"Why did you take it? You could've asked, you idiot," Tsunami said softly. She lowered her gaze to her drawing. "This was a sketch, you know. This really isn't that good…" Ciel said nothing as he watched her inspect her own drawing. She continued to stare thoughtfully at the drawing, as if a gear was turning in her head. While she was deep in thought, Ciel slowly started to try and back away once again, but once he was nearly out, Tsunami abruptly shouted, "CIEL!"

"WHAT?!" He screamed back, as he jumped just a smidge at her voice.

"I'll make you a picture, and it's going to be so much better than this! It's going to hurt your eyes from its awesomeness!" She yelled. She then blushed a light pink and fled, running all the way to her room. She left Ciel to blush the slightest bit and eat her dust.

"…What the hell just happened to me…? …More like, what is happening to me…?" Ciel pondered aloud as he groaned. He started to walk around, not knowing what to do, since he was avoiding Sebastian. Just as he got an idea, a person in black clothes popped out of nowhere.

It was Sebastian.

"Young master, I believe I haven't finished explaining yet. Please allow me continue. So, like I was saying—"

"SEBASTIAN-!"

MSMSMS

"You know… Ciel has been acting really strangely lately."

"Strange? That's an understatement."

"Agreed—more like weird."

Bard, Finni, and Maylene were sitting together in Finni's room on his bed. Finni was lying down on his bed on his back, wearing his pajamas and hugging a pillow tightly with his arms. Maylene was also in her nightwear as she wrapped a blanket around her, not wanting to show anyone else her clothes. She was on the floor. Bard was sitting up with nothing in his hands, also in pajamas, and like Maylene, sitting on the ground.

They were currently discussing Ciel's odd behavior. Even though Ciel tried his best to hide it, it had not gone unnoticed by the watchful servants, especially Maylene's keen eyes (which is ironic, because she wears glasses and has bad eyesight. I'm referring to when she is shooting like a boss). It was an inside joke between them, never mentioning it in front of Ciel or Sebastian, as they were smart enough to see the truth right away. They only joked among themselves.

"Ciel has blushed so many times it could have been a world record by now. He's never even blushed once in his life like that until now," Bard commented casually. Maylene and Finni nodded in agreement, as they were both thinking the same thing. "Even though," Bard said slowly, "It is _hilarious_."

"Not to mention priceless and entertaining," Maylene said lightly. They all began to laugh heartily, basking in the embarrassment of their young master. "He never really stutters either," She added as an afterthought.

"Isn't the reason he's acting all goofy is because of Tsunami?" Finni asked. He was sitting on the floor now, still hugging the pillow but also wrapped up in a blanket. Now that he was sitting there, they were making a triangle.

"Yup. He has a crush on her," Bard snickered. "Ciel loves Tsunami~!" He was acting like a teenage girl getting the news on hot gossip in his school. He cackled again as he said, "It's so obvious! He blushes and acts so kindly to her it's ridiculous!"

"Um…" Maylene interrupted politely. "I actually saw something I probably shouldn't have…" She was blushing in shame, lowering her head into her blanket. "Do you want me to tell you?" Her voice was muffled a little bit because she was speaking into the blanket.

"Of course!" Finni and Bard answered in unison. Maylene brought her head out of the blanket and nodded at their eager faces. "Alright then," She said. "I'll tell you. It's interesting," She said as they grinned.

"Did they break the bed?!" Bard yelled. Maylene blushed her face off and yelled back, "Bard! That's just—that's so—that's inappropriate! They're only children! You just have a dirty mind, Bard!" Finni was lost in the conversation, as he did not know what the term "breaking the bed" meant. "What's breaking the bed mean?" He questioned. Maylene blushed some more as Bard laughed.

"You see, Finni, it's when a mommy and daddy love each other very much—" Bard began. Maylene quickly cut him off by shouting, "IT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT. SHUT IT, BARD!"

"Okay, I understand." Finni said obediently, even though he was giggling at the scene before him. Maylene was glaring fiercely at Bard as he laughed his ass off. "Bard! How dare you say such a thing!" She fumed. Bard couldn't respond since he was laughing so hard. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes from all the laughing he was doing. He clutched his stomach, since it was in pain from the laughing.

"S-sorry," Bard choked out once his laughing died down. "C-couldn't help myself. Now, what were you going to tell us?

"_Yes, like I was saying,"_ Maylene hissed slightly. "I was walking around, since I had finished all my duties for the day. I walked past the bathroom, and couldn't help hear some sniffling. Then I heard a male voice that sounded far too much like young master's-"

"TSUNAMI AND CIEL WERE IN THE BATHROOM—?!" Bard began loudly, but Maylene and Finni shushed equally as loudly to shut him up. "Bard, we can't let Ciel and the others hear! Don't get any funny ideas, either," Finni scolded. Bard pouted and waved at Maylene. "Maylene, just continue," he told her. She sighed and did as told, muttering that sounded like "Bard is an idiot."

"Anyway, where did I leave off before BARD INTERRUPTED ME?" Maylene raised her voice near the end. "Oh, yes. The voiced sounded far too much like the young master's, and he was saying, 'Why are you trying so hard not to cry?' I was surprised, because _Ciel Phantomhive himself_ was saying that! I held my breath for a second, and the noise was blocked out. I decided to take a peek, and Tsunami hugging Ciel! And Ciel wasn't pulling away! Her face was on the front of his shirt, crying into it. Then he gave her a towel to use. He actually _apologized_ about his earlier actions, and shouted, 'If you ever need someone to talk to, come to _me_!'"

"**WHAAAAAT-?!" **Bard and Finni screamed in unison, their faces full of shock. Maylene slapped them on the arm to quiet them, and then joined them in squealing together.

"I can't believe it! Ciel actually did something so _gushy_!" Bard roared. He laughed again, and Finni exclaimed, "He really is in love with Miss. Tsunami!" Finni soon joined him in the laughter. "Not only that, he kissed her forehead after that too!" Maylene said.

…There was silence.

Bard and Finni stared at her soundlessly in surprise, while Maylene was bursting out in tiny fits of giggles. "Why didn't you say so _earlierI?!" _Bard yelled. Maylene stop giggling like a schoolgirl abruptly before looking at Bard. "Lower your voice! And for your information, I was going to say it, but you interrupted me."

"This is crazy!" Finni exclaimed once again. "What on earth is happening to Ciel?! He's acting completely out of character," Bard muttered. "You can say that again," Maylene agreed. "He's never acted so weird in his life. One thing I know we'll all agree on, though…"

They all grinned as they huddled together, and said in unison—

"Tsunami and Ciel make a great couple, and we're going to help them."

MSMSMS

"Ciel! Tsunami! It is time for your lessons!"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, not knowing if his faithful butler was just bluffing or being for real. Tsunami was silent, staring at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact and conversing with Ciel, and Ciel had no problem with that. He was trying to do the same, but talking to his own butler was a different matter.

"Are you serious, Sebastian? I never had a class this late in a long time," Ciel accused. He was still suspicious of him, not believing his butler's words. "I am serious, young master. Rather, it's a lesson on feelings."

"…WHAT?!" Ciel and Tsunami exploded in unison. They heard each other's voices and turned to look at the other person, but out of embarrassment, looking away as soon as their eyes met. They blushed and stared at the floor without speaking.

"Since you seem to have no more objections, we will be going to Ciel's bedroom for the exercise," Sebastian said. Ciel screamed, "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME-!" but Sebastian paid him no mind. He only smiled at him flawlessly before tossing him over his shoulder, since Ciel hadn't moved at all. "SEBASTIAN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ciel protested loudly. Tsunami stared straight ahead, walking next to Sebastian silently, even though Ciel was making a ruckus.

Once they entered Ciel's bedroom, the two "students" were forced to sit onto the bed next to each other. It was so awkward, even Sebastian could feel it. They also had a feeling someone was watching them… It felt like… Possibly three pairs of eyes, for some reason…? No, that was simply ridiculous. Honestly, though, it did feel like that.

"I apologize, firstly. I suppose this is and isn't a lesson." Ciel raised his eyebrow at him as him as Sebastian continued. "I have just realized the air between you has been rather…_awkward_ lately, and I wanted to fix that. I would like for both of you talk—obviously, without me in the room, of course. If you don't sort things out…" Sebastian's face took on a dark look. "I will have to put matters into my own hands." Then he turned all bright again, as if there had been no darkness in the first place. "Alright, then. I shall be leaving. Please sort things out." He bowed and left the room.

As soon as he left, Ciel and Tsunami jumped up and ran to the door at the speed of light. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

It was locked.

They turned to the window, but it was dark outside, and the windows were locked shut, and the curtains were up anyway. They look around the room for any cracks and such, but as it was Ciel's room, it was perfect, without any cracks.

Let's face it. They were stuck, and no matter what they did, they were going to talk to each other at one point, so why not do it now? The problem was, thanks to Ciel, things got even _more_ awkward and they wouldn't talk to each other, but they were right next to each other. DAMN YOU, AWKWARD AND CRUDDY CIRCUMSTANCES-! (AN: Yup, the authorness just added a sentence of her on opinion.)

"…"

"…"

The entire room was silent. Neither were listening to each other, but both of their hearts were beating rapidly in their chests, and their blood was pounding in their ears. They didn't dare look at each other with their bright red faces.

It began to rain outside…

To distract herself, Tsunami walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to watch the rain. It was coming down quietly, but in a second's time, it began to pour, like a storm. _It's like a storm is about to start…_ Tsunami thought to herself as the sky started to darken and the rain rolled down the window like a waterfall. _Wait…If it's a storm…_ Her breath got stuck in her throat, and she stared outside, and saw a bright bolt of blue lightning flash fiercely through the sky.

She slammed the curtain shut and ran back, and tripped in process, landing on her back. "Oh no-"her voice was caught off by a loud _boom_ from the thunder. She screamed and curled up into a little ball. Ciel couldn't help but notice her now, so he ran to her side.

"Tsunami? Are you…um…Okay?" Ciel asked over the pouring rain. Tsunami wailed a loud "NO!" as another boom of lightning crashed down onto their ears. The light began to flicker, and there was another boom. This time, she flinched and hugged Ciel by his waist.

"**E-Eh?!" **Ciel yelped. He stared at the vulnerable and frightened Tsunami by his waist. Her grip was tightening, so he wrapped his arms around her, and said, "I see… You're scared of lightning and thunder…" She nodded and his grip grew tighter too.

"I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that… I guess I've been messing up…" Ciel said slowly. Words began to crawl up his throat, and he could stop them. He tried to shove them back in before he could say it, but his want to say them to her was stronger than the want to not to.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." His voice was barely a whisper, but Tsunami could hear it clearly. She mumbled a muffled "Thank you," and smiled the slightest bit. "I'll always protect you," Ciel whispered softly again. She curled up to him and he didn't object.

"I caused you a lot of heartbreak and embarrassment… I'm really sorry," Ciel apologized. Tsunami shook her head and began to talk, but a clap of thunder made her yelp. Ciel stroked her hair and she calmed down. "It's alright…" Ciel comforted kindly. When she was calm once again, he continued to talk. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you and being mean to you. I was trying to not think of you. You were always on my mind, and I couldn't concentrate."

"R-really?" Tsunami questioned. When Ciel nodded, she smiled. "I was like that too, even though I didn't seem like it. It was hard not to think of you, so I just let my thoughts roam free. I'm sorry I'm such a scaredy-cat when it comes to lightning and thunder, but I think thanks to—" She was interrupted by another clap of thunder, and when she didn't scream, Ciel looked at her in surprise.

"—I think thanks you, I feel safe and I'm not scared. Thank you," She said gratefully. Ciel nodded in response, and continued what he was saying before.

"I apologize I didn't tell you before I took your drawing," Ciel said. "I thought you would think it would be weird that I would want a drawing of you, so I took it while you were sleeping." Tsunami chuckled, and said, "That's not all you did while you were in there, right?" Ciel stiffened and protested, "No!"

"You totally did. I know it."

"That's just your instincts speaking."

"My instincts are always right, and your worried face seems to be agreeing with me!"

"Wha-?! NO."

"No, I know I'm right!"

"I- I-"

"Well?"

"…Yes, you caught me." Ciel sighed in defeat as Tsunami grinned happily. "So?" Tsunami asked. "What did you do?"

"…I kind of…I mean, I stared."

"…At what exactly?"

"Y-you…"

Tsunami blushed madly. She exclaimed, "You stared at me while I was sleeping? Little pervert," Tsunami teased playfully at the end. "I'm not a _pervert_," Ciel insisted. "It's just that you looked so peaceful and so beautiful—" Ciel blushed just as bad as Tsunami and shut his mouth. He closed his eyes and looked away. Tsunami grinned, as she knew he just said she looked beautiful.

"You know… You really are special," Ciel commented lightly. Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "How am I _special_, Ciel?" She asked. She was looking at him curiously, and he complied. "You just make me want to trust you, protect you, and to make you happy. I feel like you deserve it," He admitted. "You're so special, that even though I have a fiancé, you made me l-"He yelped and bit his lip to stop him from speaking.

"…What were you about to say?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"N-Nothing!"

"_No,_ I know for a _fact_ you were going to say something!"

"I wasn't!"

"No, you _were_!"

"For goodness sake, I _wasn't!_"

"Just _tell me!_"

"No!"

They were standing up now, yelling at each other. Tsunami was still pestering Ciel tell him, her face the slightest bit annoyed. Ciel was just blushing his face off. Oh, hilarious this scene must look to a certain four… (AN: Kolkolkolkol… *evil laugh*)

"Yes!"

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Ye-!" _She was cut off by Ciel, who had interrupted her rather loudly. In fact, it was so loud, she was almost certain it had rung off the walls, echoeing.

"**TSUNAMI MIZU, I LOVE YOU!"**

…

She couldn't even think.

Ciel was standing before her, his face blushing so hard she swore she could feel the heat radiating off of it. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he couldn't see her reaction. Her face was a dark crimson and her heart was beating so fast she couldn't even process it. A sudden euphoria possessed her entire being and she jumped and glomped him, ecstatic enough that tears were running down her face.

"T-Tsunami?" Ciel stuttered. Tsunami was crying onto her shoulder, wailing loudly. "You have no idea how happy I am right now, you silly Earl!" She was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt badly, but she couldn't stop. "Wait," Ciel said. His heart was thumping at the speed of light, and he felt the biggest feeling of hope engulf him. "Do you mean—"

"Yes, I do mean that!"

"So…So you—"

"I LOVE YOU, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU!"

They were both hugging each other while they were on the floor, both smiling their faces their off. Ciel couldn't remember when he had smiled so damn happily, and Tsunami felt the happiest she had even been in her life. They hugged each for a long time before letting go.

"Do you have any idea how happy—no, ecstatic I am right now?" Ciel asked her while they just stared at each other with stupid smiles and grins on their faces. "Yeah, I do, and I guess I've kind of been waiting for this moment," Tsunami said. "I know what you mean," Ciel agreed.

"…Hey, Tsunami?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Would it be alright if I…If I…Maybe…" He stared at her pink lips. She blushed again as she thought it over. _I… Is he implying that…That he and I…Well… I haven't…I guess…It should be fine._

"Yes," she said quietly. They slowly looked up at each other. They inched closer, and closer. Tsunami grasped Ciel's hand tightly as they came even closer to each other. They came so close to each other they could feel each other's breath on their faces. They both blushed, but they didn't back away. They seemed locked there. They wanted to move. They were so _close_. Therefore, they forced themselves to both move, and—!

The feeling of Ciel's lips on hers was liquid fire. They were soft, and were careful. She felt a light-hearted and joyful feeling coarse through her veins. Her heart jumped as Ciel raised up his hand to her hair and began to stroke it while the other held on tight to her other hand. Tsunami touched his face with her free hand, and pushed her lips the slightest bit harder onto his, as the feeling before was like a tease and a feather.

They breathed through their nose, wanting the moment to last. Everything seemed so perfect. It was like their wonderland. They were purely happy.

They finally had to go up for the sake of not kissing. They stared at each other deep into their eyes, breathless. It felt like they had just ridden on the fluffiest cloud known to the universe. It was silent, if you ignored the pitter patter of the rain drops on the window.

"Best first kiss ever," they said together. They smiled when they realized they said it at the same time. "I think I really do love you," Tsunami thought aloud. She smiled again, and Ciel's face mirrored hers. He hadn't remembered a time where he had genuinely smiled so much in such a short period of time. "I think so too," Ciel agreed. They felt nothing could separate them now. They were so in love, and it felt amazing.

They weren't about to be torn apart by anything, not even Judgement, or the world.

They truly did love each other.

**AN: …So damn fluffy…**

**SO DAMN FLUFFY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE IT. IT WAS HARD, BUT I FREAKING LOVE IT! Oh my GLOB. They're together now. I can't believe it. **

_**IT'S NOT OVER YET, PEOPLES! IT STILL HAS A WHILE TO GO-!**_

**Just wanted to make that clear, since I thought this kind of seemed like the ending. Don't forget about Judgment. They're important! They're the ones who put Tsunami into such a sad state! I'm not about to forget about them!**

**I hope you liked chapter 8, everyone. I hope it was to your expectations. :) Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! It would mean a lot to me. So, please leave a review! **

**Hope you all liked this insanely fluffy and long chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello again!**

**Warning: This chapter will be fluffy, but sad. You'll know what I mean later in the chappy (more like the end).**

**I'M SO DAMN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. T^T THIS WAS JUST A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE FOR ME.**

**I'm listening to Marukaite Chikyuu, Japan's version. His voice is just so calm and wonderful. *swoons and fangirls* I wish I could just set it on loop~ I could listen to the amazingness all day~ I really like Mein Gott, too. PRUSSIA IS AWESOME! OMFG. I just love Japan (I'M A FANGIRL, DAMMIT. DEAL WITH IT.) and everything about Hetalia. ~3 Actually, in the RPs I do with my friend, America and I are in a "FrUK relationship" and we're supposedly together. Oh well. Somehow that happened… My friend is with ze awesome Prussia. ^v^**

**Oh! And I'm also doing a co-op story with GirlWithHeadphones88. It's for the video game Ib, and the pairing is Ib X Garry. It's called "****The Nightmare Begins (again)****". It's posted by GirlWithHeadphones88, since I'm still working on Memorial Scars. Here's the summary:**

"**The name "Guertena" brought mysterious memories she could never place- They were full of horror and fear, but most of all, a man named Garry. She has to go into the Fabricated World to save him, and if that's all it takes, she'll willing go in head first to do it. Garry X Older Ib. Collab with AnimeCraze8!"**

**Please check it out if you're interested, because WE MIGHT NOT CONTINUE IT IF WE DON'T GET MORE PEOPLE TO WANT IT. So, please review! It only has one review, peeps! We need more, please! PLEAASE. *begs***

**I know I don't have to include the disclaimer every time, but this time, I just want to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, but I own Tsunami.**

**Ciel: What the hell are you talking about, authoress? Tsunami is MINE.**

**Tsunami: *blushes* C-Ciel!**

**Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon, ever so possessive! *laughs like France***

**Ciel: What? You know I lo- *interrupted***

**Tsunami: *glomp* I love you too! **

**Ciel: 0/0 *blushes***

**DAMMIT, THE CHAPTER HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET, AND YOU ALREADY MADE IT FLUFFY. YOU DAMN FLUFFY CHARACTERS. FLUFFIESSSSSSS.**

**Ciel+Tsunami: Your point is...?**

**YOU TWO ARE TOO DAMN FLUFFY ALL THE TIME. TOO. DAMN. FLUFFY!**

**Ciel+Tsunami: That's your fault, isn't it? **

**...Shut up. It's you two who are acting ALL FLUFFAY, DAMMIT.**

**Anyways... I think we should start the chapter now... *sweatdrop***

Memorial Scars: Chapter 9

It was morning, and the sky was bright and sunny.

Ciel was greeted by the opening of a window, hearing the curtain open, and the sunrays burst through his transparent, rectangular window, shining brightly into his eyes. He blinked a couple times, and rubbed his eyes to rid of the crust around it. (Just because Ciel is an Earl and an anime character doesn't mean he doesn't get eye crust!) Sebastian was standing next to his bed, with his black eyepatch in hand.

"Good morning, young master. I hope you slept well," Sebastian greeted. He tied on the eyepatch for Ciel, and helped him put on his clothes and such. During the process, Ciel had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered yesterday like a freight train going right towards him at full speed. Memories flowed into his head one by one.

"_**TSUNAMI MIZU, I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_I LOVE YOU, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD DIE WITHOUT YOU!"_

He began to blush like a madman, and started to shout random words. Sebastian noticed this and asked amusedly, "Young master? Are you quite alright? You seem disconcerted." Ciel spit out in his fit, "No- not- dis-whatever- just- no idea- dammit-" Sebastian sighed knowingly (He seemed calm, but he was actually cracking up on the inside), and began brushing his master's soft, blue hair. "What- is- for- for- uh- what- uh- TODAY?" Ciel choked out. Sebastian replied, "You have a free day. I would advise, though, this period of free time won't be for long. You're going to be extremely busy tomorrow with the Judgement case. Have you forgotten about it? I hope not. You have, after all, have been making check out many places."

"Of course not," Ciel said hastily. He had, in fact, been sending Sebastian places to check out, but with no avail. This was an extremely hard case so far, even Sebastian. He found it hard, even for him, to trace their presence. It was as if they had cloaked themselves and hidden their existence, making it near to impossible to be found.

Anyway, his mind was filled with thoughts right now, and 99.99% percent of it was about Tsunami in some way. He tried to shake it off, but when he told himself, _Don't think about Tsunami!_ He felt like throwing up and he began to think of her again. It was pretty damn frustrating, which was why he never wanted to be in a relationship, but Tsunami was special. At least they were both in their teens, so it was pretty appropriate.

"I'll be going now," Ciel said aloud. Sebastian nodded, and asked, "Where are you headed? I shall accompany you—" Ciel interrupted him immediately, saying, "No, it's in this house. Do not follow me." Sebastian nodded again, and began to clean up whatever was in Ciel's room as Ciel walked straight out.

The only thing Ciel saw when he closed the door behind him was his butler beginning to smirk. Ciel narrowed his eyes but paid no mind.

As he walked through the hallways in the early morning, he bumped into his servants, who were smiling as bright as the sun. "Good morning!" They all greeted happily. "Likewise," Ciel replied back calmly. They were all smirking now (excluding Finni), and Ciel's eyes narrowed suspiciously at them. _Goodness, everyone is smirking today, _He thought. "What is it?" He asked. "Do you want something?"

"Nope!" Finni said cheerfully, oblivious to his fellow smirking servants behind him. "I'll be out in the garden," He told everyone. He stumbled away, humming a joyful tune as he began his stroll to the sunny outside. Ciel watched him leave; wanting to make sure nothing happened to Finni and his own stuff. He let out a breath of relief and looked ahead off him again, to see his two other servants unmoved, smirking. "Seriously, what is it do you want? Bard? Maylene?" He demanded. "If you don't want anything, get out of my sight."

"On the contrary…"Bard started. "We do have something we would like to ask you." Maylene finished. Ciel raised his eyebrows. "In that case, why didn't just tell me, you idiots?" He questioned. He sighed and shook it off. "Oh well. What do you _want_?" Maylene and Bard questioned together mischievously, "Are you together with Tsunami now?" At this, Ciel turned a bright red and shoved himself past them, his back beginning to heat up as well. "You haven't answered our question, young master!" His pesky servants called out after him, a teasing tone in their voices. Ciel ignored them as he ran away, specifically to Tsunami's room.

As he screeched to a stop in front of Tsunami's room with a loud _squeak_, his hand hovered over the door handle nervously. _What should I say? Uh… I… I'm not so sure… I've never been in a relationship before, so I really don't know, but I'm not about to ask anyone for help, especially Sebastian and those three idiots… I'll just have to wing it. _He gripped the door handle firmly and twisted it, swinging the door open loudly. He winced at the loudness and peeked inside.

Tsunami was curled up on her bed, her hair a tangled mess. She was breathing softly, blowing her hair. A blanket was tossed over her petite body, which was wearing a night dress. He smiled at the sight and walked next to her bed. He reached out his hand to wake her up, but he began to have second thoughts. _What if she wants to sleep and she gets mad at me for waking her up? She might be tired, too, and she might've not have gotten enough sleep. I should let her rest, but… I want to talk to her. Sorry if you were tired, Tsunami…_ He shook her arm gently, and when she didn't wake up, he shook her again, only a little harder. This time, she woke up, blinking, trying to adjust her vision. Ciel assumed her vision was adjusted when she said, "Ciel-chan!"

"C-Ciel-chan?" He asked, his cheeks tinged a light pink. He was slightly surprised at the endearment. Tsunami blinked and apologized, "Sorry. It's just that I'm kind of used to doing that with my loved ones… Gomen…" Ciel said hurriedly, "No, no, it's fine! I just wanted to talk with you…" She cocked her head to the side, curious. "Hm? Alright. Just let me get ready… I can meet you at breakfast," She offered. Ciel nodded and walked out to give her privacy to change.

He was careful to close to the door quietly as he walked out. He began to think as he walked to the dining hall, expecting Sebastian to have a delicious breakfast prepared for the two of them.

_This girl… She has such a weird effect on me. That's why she's special. It's like… _

_She's driving the old me out._

MSMSMS

"I'm here!"

Ciel was tapping his foot while waiting for her in his chair, but ceased his movements when he saw her rush in with a clip in her hair to pull her bangs back. She smiled at him and sat down in her chair across from him. "Ohayou, Ciel-chan!" She greeted happily. "Oh, and ohayou to you too, Sebastian," She added as she saw Sebastian standing next to Ciel.

"Good morning to you too, Tsunami," Ciel replied back. "Good morning, Miss," Sebastian greeted calmly back. Ciel just couldn't help but smile looking at Tsunami being so energized.

"Well, let's eat! I'm starved!" She said. "Yum~ Itadakimasu!" She picked up her fork and began to eat. Ciel smiled and followed suit. _What is this… Light feeling? _Ciel pondered as he felt a float-y feeling in his stomach, making him feel content. He looked at Tsunami, and realized he was being infected by his girlfriend's—_Wait, girlfriend? Are we together or something? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? What are we? I know we're in a relationship, but I haven't actually… Asked her… To be… My… girl…friend…_ Ciel trailed off, suddenly realizing this.

"Ciel? Are you with me?" Tsunami asked. She was calling out to him, waving her hands with a worried look on her pretty face. The food on her plate was almost finished, and Ciel's was still only halfway done. Her drink was drained to the very last drop and Ciel's was still practically full. He guessed that he had been thinking for a quite a bit while the starving Tsunami had wolfed down her food politely.

Ciel coughed, and stuttered, "Y-Yeah! I'm h-here! I was just th-thinking…" Tsunami asked, "About what?" Ciel blushed even darker, and he could swear he could feel his butler smiling and trying not to laugh. He had the sudden urge to glare fiercely at his butler, and did so. Sebastian smiled innocently at him as Ciel glared at him, and Tsunami, of course, had no idea what was going on. "Uh…" Tsunami questioned. Ciel jumped and blurted out, "Just thinking about what we should do now that I'm free today!"

"Oh, you're free?" Tsunami said ecstatically. Ciel nodded in confirmation, and Tsunami wore a smile so bright Ciel felt like it was a crime for a person such as him to stare at it in its full glory. "I was thinking we should talk," Ciel told her, trying not to make her feel nervous. So, he used a lighter tone. Tsunami nodded as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "We could sit out in the garden or something of the sort," She suggested. Ciel agreed verbally as he tried to finish his food as fast as he could.

"I'll meet you in the garden," Ciel said as he ate quickly. "You can go on ahead." Tsunami shook her head as she said, "No thanks. I want to spend every minute with you. I'll wait until you finish. I have all the time in the world." She closed her long-lashed eyes and smiled contently. It was a pleasant smile, as bright as the sun and practically lit up the entire room. Ciel blushed and said nothing and could not help but eat even quicker.

"I'm done." Ciel said in a rush, still gulping down his food, choking. "Don't choke yourself, Ciel-chan," Tsunami told him worriedly. "I'm fine," Ciel murmured quietly, swallowing a huge chunk of food. "Let's get going," He added just as quietly, but Tsunami still heard him just as clearly as if he shouted. "Alright, shout we get going?" Tsunami asked. Ciel nodded and ordered Sebastian to clean up. "Sebastian, clean this up. I'll be in the garden with Tsunami," He informed him.

"Understood, young master. Enjoy yourself," Sebastian replied pleasantly. He bowed and smiled sweetly and started to pick up all of the dirty plates. "Thank you," Tsunami thanked and smiled at Ciel and said, "Let's get going. If you're ready, that is."

"I'm ready. Let's go," Ciel said. They sat up from their chairs and walked away from the table to the outside, wanting to go to the garden together.

MSMSMS (AN: Sorry, I've been really lazy lately…)

"I wish we could go out here more often, Ciel-chan. It's truly a very nice spot."

"I agree. We really should."

They were sitting outside under the warm rays of the sun on the fluffy garden couch, warming up their skin and their entire body. Tsunami was snuggled up next to Ciel, and Ciel didn't mind, since he wasn't pushing away. He had an arm around her, keeping her close.

"So… I think you wanted to talk about something?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah…I did. I was just... Um… Well…"

"What is it? I don't mind listening to anything you say. To be honest…" Tsunami began blushing lightly, but if she was uncomfortable, she shook it off completely. "I really like your voice... It's just so calming to me, and I think it's wonderful and velvety…" She blushed even more, and smiled softly.

"I really like your... Eyes… They're really beautiful, and I could…Could. Lose myself in them…." He blushed so hard his face was just a mass of dark red. He brought up his other hand and covered his flaming face. Tsunami smiled and said a soft "Thanks."

"That's not want I wanted to say, though. I just wanted to tell you… How much I care… And that stuff."

"Of course. Go ahead. I think I'll tell you mine too…"

"So… I just want to say that I'm not good at these sort of things, but I think I can at the very least try." He cleared his throat before continuing, preparing himself for a long talk. "I really, really love you. A lot." He blushed hard but he didn't stop talking.

"I think I love you a lot more than you and I know. You're so special to me, that I would trade my life for your happiness. You're just different to me in so many ways, and I love that about you. You make me do things I would never do… Honestly… I think you're driving the… the old me out… I think I'm really beginning to change, but I not regretting it. You made me feel loved, genuinely happy, and so much more. But most of all, you really just made me madly in love."

Ciel stopped for a minute, but he wasn't done yet. "I love everything about you. Your beautiful eyes, you soft hair, your stunning face, your wonderful personality… It's hard to really describe it in words. I just wanted to tell you… That I love you more than anything and I would die for you. That's all. And please be my girlfriend." He was blushing so insanely he looked like a ridiculous clown. He shut up, biting his lip. He squeezed his eyes shut and refused to look at Tsunami, embarrassed as hell.

"…Ciel…" He could only see darkness, since his eyes were closed. He could only hear her melodious voice pierce the silent between them. "I feel the same." Ciel snapped his head up and stared at Tsunami. "Is that the truth?" He asked her. "Do you honestly expect me to tell you anything but the truth?" She whispered gravely. He shook his head and she continued.

"I love you just as much as you, or possibly even more. I would probably die without you, so trading your life for my happiness… Don't. You're my happiness now. I miss you even with in the few seconds that we're apart. Maybe that's just me being clingy, but I don't know. I hope we can be together as long as possible, even forever. I'm sorry if that's selfish…But I can't help it." She said quietly. "I fell in love with you so fast, and I felt so complete with you. You just captivated me instantly. I think I see no reason we should be girlfriend and boyfriend. Of course I'll be your girlfriend," She finished quietly.

"I'm glad you feel the same," Ciel said. "I also want you to know that I will always come to save you, no matter what happens."

"Thank you. No wonder you always make me feel safe."

"Yeah…"

"Ciel?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her curious face, seeming even nervous. "You can ask me anything."

"Can we kiss again?"

"What?" The question threw him off, because of the question and the randomness of it. The feeling of her soft lips came in his mind, and he blushed hard. He swore if he blushed anymore, his face would become red for the rest of his life. "Y-You heard me," She told Ciel while she too blushed.

Without any warning, he brought his lips to hers in a second. She froze in surprise at the suddenness, but then relaxed against him. They molded their lips together and their hands met, clutching each other's hands tightly. It was so breathtaking and knocked the air out Tsunami. She nearly forgot how to breathe for a second. Ciel pressed his lips harder to hers, and so did she. They parted for the sake of breathing, and they stared at one another lovingly.

"I love you," Ciel and Tsunami whispered at the same time. Tsunami said, "I love you so much. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I can say it another trillion times and it still won't be enough."

"I love you so much I could say it for five thousand years straight and it wouldn't be halfway."

"I love you so much that—"

"WHAT THE CRAP IF THIS LOVEFEST?!"

Tsunami and Ciel nearly jumped out of their skin and snapped their heads toward the noise. There was Bard, Maylene, and Finni standing there. Bard's eye was twitching but he was still smirking crazily. Maylene was smiling at the sight front of them, and Finni was yelling, "YOU RUINED THE MOMENT, BARD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ciel and Tsunami yelped and pulled away from each other and scooted to either sides of the couch, blushing.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" They screamed in unison. Ciel was pointing his index finger at them, and Tsunami was flailing and waving around her arms frantically. One thing they both had in common that they were both glaring furiously at the both of them, but were still blushing.

"What can I say? I was bored," Bard smirked. "I wanted some _entertainment_, and you're the only people that serve it for free."

"Our love—" Ciel began, but realized he said that, he covered his mouth. Bard's smirk stretched inhumanly across his face, and he was getting even more amused. "This is what I meant by entertainment."

"SHUT UP!" Tsunami yelled. "You have no right to freaking stalk up like this, you bakas! Now go away and leave us alone like normal people, dammit!" She glared at Bard when she said this, adding, "And that's mainly toward you, Bard!" One thing they knew about Tsunami is that if she started cussing, she was pretty pissed off. Yes, there is another point where she and Ciel go on fire, and if you get them that mad… Well… Your death is certain.

"Fine, fine," Bard said as he held up his hands in defeat, reverting his face to poker face. "I'll go away. But let me tell you something before I leave." He grinned again. "We heard you tell each other about everything. I heard it all."

"BARD-!" Ciel and Tsunami screamed. They were practically on fire now, and that wasn't a joke. They were literally flaming, engulfed in a white-hot flame, dangerous heat rays radiating off of them. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" They screamed again as they lunged toward him. He screamed and started sprinting like he was running a race, except this time, two fireballs were running after him with killing intent.

"Ciel and Tsunami are SCARYYYY!" Finni wailed as he hugged Maylene fearfully. Maylene just comforted him by patting him on the back stiffly, since she was frozen in time, as still as a statue. They could still hear the crackling of the fire from Tsunami and Ciel and their frightening threats shot at Bard. They could also hear Bard screaming, even though he's probably face much worse in war.

"SOMEONE HELP ME-!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, YOU DAMN CHEF!"

"CIEL AND I ARE GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER STALKED US, YOU BASTARD!"

MSMSMS

In the end, they weren't able to capture the screaming chef. Their flame had died out and their energy had too. They were plopped down on the couch on the living room, sitting on it, breathing heavily from all the running.

"I think we scared the shit out of him," Tsunami said, her voice weak from all the threats she had screeched at the scared-as-shit chef. She was tying up her hair with a bright red ribbon she had found on the table (probably remnants from a visit from Lizzy). After she had tied up her hair in a small ponytail with the short hair she had, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and onto her dress, not really caring for properness.

"We sure did scare that goddamn chef. He's never gonna mess with us again," Ciel said firmly, his voice also cracking from the over use of screaming. He was running his fingers through his hair, which was caked with sweat, and it disgusted him a little bit.

Tsunami scooted of from the other side of the couch to snuggle next to Ciel, putting her head on his shoulder. He stopped running his fingers through his hair and dropped them to his side, grabbing Tsunami's hand is his. They smiled together as they felt each other's hands clasped in each other's, a fuzzy feeling running through their body.

"I'm worn out from all that running," Ciel said tiredly. Tsunami nodded in agreement, but not much since her head was on his shoulder. "We're both sweaty too, and that's not that nice," She added. They sighed, and as they did, they heard footsteps grow louder and louder, and a male voice.

"Young master, Mrs. Phantomhive. Do you two wish to take a bath together?"

They craned their necks to see who was saying it, and it was none other than the marvelous Sebastian, smiling at them flawlessly. Ciel's neck burned a bright red and Tsunami felt her back heat up like she was on fire again.

"What did you call me?!" Tsunami yelped. Sebastian smiled and told her, "Mrs. Phantomhive. I apologize, that must mean young master hasn't proposed." At this, Ciel's face turned red he yelled, "What- WHAT- _WHAT- __**WHAT**__-! _I didn't PROPOSE, and I don't think we're about to take a bath together, you pervert!"

"I'm sorry. No offense was meant," Sebastian apologized as he bowed. Even though he was very calm on the outside, on the inside, Sebastian was doing a little jig at the reactions he produced and had a smirk stretched across his charming face. "I suppose you two do want a bath though. Shall I prepare one?" He asked.

"Yes," Ciel said hastily. "I'll let her take it first." Tsunami shook her head and ordered Ciel, "No. I'm not that bad. You go. I insist." Ciel gave her a meaningful look before succumbing to her wishes. "Alright, if you insist, I'll go first." Tsunami nodded supportively they took their separate baths, one to her bedroom, one to his bathroom.

MSMSMS (AN: SORRY, LIKE I SAID, I FEEL LAZY! LET'S PRETEND WE SKIPPED TO THE NIGHT, GOD DAMMIT. I promise I won't be doing this again D: Let's pretend they ate dinner and lunch and shit. I'm sorry, I'm tired.)

"Young master, do you intend on proposing to Ms. Tsunami? That would be quite a problem, as you are already arranged to marry Ms. Elizabeth. This relationship is a problem."

Sebastian was scrubbing Ciel's hair with shampoo was Ciel sat in the bathtub, which was fill with white bubbles and water. "This relationship is _NOT_ a problem, Sebastian. I'm not planning to end it any time soon." Sebastian sighed, and said, "I wasn't implying you end your relationship, but it's fine. This bath is about done, and I'm sure you want to see Tsunami as soon as you're ready."

"Yes," Ciel told him. He stepped out of the bathtub and Sebastian dried him in a matter of seconds, and slipped on pants, a top, his eyepatch, socks, shoes, and his walking stick all at once. His hair was dry thanks to Sebastian's ultra-drying technique and he was ready. "That was rather quick," Ciel commented. Sebastian bowed, and said, "I had the impression you wanted to be done quick, and-!" He stopped all of a sudden, and his face was full of surprise. "Oh no, this isn't good, this isn't good at all."

"What is it?" Ciel asked in a rush. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ms. Tsuna-"Before he could finish, Ciel interrupted him, already knowing who he was talking about. "Sebastian, bring me to her room NOW!" His face was full of panic and worry, and Sebastian quickly complied and they reached her room in the blink of an eye. The door was kicked down, and the sight made Ciel's throat go dry.

He had only seen a blur, but he knew what it was. Tsunami was knocked out, and tossed over someone's shoulder. The person holding her was a girl with dark purple hair, and her bangs were covering her eyes. Her face was hollow, and he raised the hair's on Ciel's back. She was wearing a lab coat. At that moment, Ciel knew who it was, and it wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"SEBASTIAN! GET THEM!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian didn't move, though. He was still, and his face was full of turmoil. "WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING, YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! MOVE IT!" Ciel screamed. He tore off his eyepatch violently and threw it onto the ground, and yelled again, "I ORDER YOU TO GET HER BACK, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Sebastian frowned and disappeared into the night, letting the darkness engulf him.

Ciel felt his knees get weak, and he dropped down onto the ground, and he was breathing heavily. "No… No… This can't be happening…. NO! TSUNAMI!" He screamed in an emotional agonizing pain. He punched the ground in frustration and whimpered, "I promised I would save her… I'm such a damn idiot… I'm sorry, Tsunami…" He knew Sebastian was chasing after them, and he had faith in him—but for some reason, he felt that Sebastian wouldn't be able to get her back no matter what he did. He knew who that kidnapper was, and they had chosen the cruelest time to do it.

It was Maesta from Judgement, and they had come to take back what was theirs.

**AN: OOOOOH~! TSUNAMI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED~!**

**:D I'm so evil. Just when things got good. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!**

**Ciel: I hate your damn authoress GUTS! YOU ASSHOLE!**

**D: C-Ciel! I- I… TSUNAMI'S RIGHT HERE, DAMMIT!**

**Tsunami: C-Ciel-chan!**

**Ciel: O_O ….TSUNAMI! *tries to hug her but she disappears***

**:D I took her away! Besides, you can't reach her for the time being….**

**Ciel: YOU GOD DAMN—! *Starts to run after me with killing intent***

**D: OH NOES! OK, I HAVE TO RUN AWAY NOW! Make sure to leave a review of what you think, I don't even give a crap if it just says one word like "good", but preferred to leave a nice, long review if possible. THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! *runs away with a Ciel hot on my trail***

**(P.S. I've been feeling really crappy and I feel like I haven't been able to write very well for this. So if my writing ever seems to go down, I deeply apologize.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: We're back with another chapter, and this time, it's in the DOUBLE DIGITS! :D**

**Firstly, I want to thank you all for encouraging me with your wonderful reviews to continue my story. I'm happy you all love it, and I'm so glad all of you take the time to review. If everyone reading this story would review for each chapter, we would have a lot of reviews. But I'm not complaining, I'm grateful as it is. ;v;**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. 3**

**Sorry for the wait, so let's get started! (I'm not bothering to do the disclaimer this time, because Ciel wants to fudgin' kill me. Literally. He's still grumpy without his Tsunami around. T^T)**

**Edited: A review from Paxloria made me realize how crappy this chapter was, so I redid it. If you're not busy, then check out Paxloria's page! Especially if you like Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji! (wink!) Warning: I did not read over it a second time, so there will probably be some errors.**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 10

There could've been so many other people that he could've lost in his life. He could've lost Lizzy, Bard, Edward, or even Aunt Frances for all he cared. Why, out of all the people that he could've have been taken away, why did it have to be _Tsunami_? Why _her_?

Even after Sebastian had left to try and get Tsunami back, Ciel refused to move from Tsunami's room. He was still sitting on the floor, feeling like part of him had died inside. He wanted to weep, but there was no point in it. What use was there to crying? He couldn't cry—he had no tears to shed. Instead, a terrible feeling of hollowness and death was so much worse than tears—it was a thousand times worse. You wouldn't be able to understand until you truly felt it yourself.

He was mindlessly staring off into space, a wrinkled note clutched tightly in his pale hands. It was written by none other than his beloved Tsunami, and imagined she wrote it before she was whisked away by Maesta. It broke his heart into pieces when he read it, but at the same time, it strongly fueled Ciel's desire to save her.

The letters written on it were squiggly and shaky, as if Tsunami's own hand was shaking and twitching as she wrote it. On the paper were dark spots and splotches that indicated she was crying, and her tears had dripped onto the paper. It was written—

_Dear my beloved Ciel,_

_I'm so, so sorry._

_I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'm sorry if you can't read this very well, but I'm shaking so hard I can't stop my hands from shaking as well. I'm sorry my tears are making this paper all weird. I promised myself I would never, ever cry again, but it seems it's been harder and harder not to cry these days. Sorry…_

_I have to go. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stay here with you. Please don't risk your life to try and come after me. You'll only kill yourself, and if you were dead, I wouldn't want to stay in this world anymore. You're my reason to live, so please, don't die coming after me._

_I wish I could've warned you sooner. I wished we could've gone somewhere, but it was still so nice just talking and spending time with you, and I don't regret it. I'm sorry I messed up your relationship with Ms. Lizzy, as that was unfair for her, and I was just being too selfish for my own good. It would be better if you had never met me._

_So please, forget about me… I just destroyed your life, and I hate myself for it. I'm sorry… I can't stop apologizing for all the things I've done…_

_I'm really sorry… Because I'll never stop loving you._

_Love,_

_Tsunami_

The paper was no longer dry—it was wet, and Ciel's face felt wet too… _It's not raining, _Ciel thought. _I'm crying. _Ciel's tears were dripping slowly onto the paper, wetting it once again. There were even more splotches on it now, and they were from his own eyes. He hadn't cried in the longest time, so his eyes felt rather weird, like they were awakening again. _Dammit, _He scolded himself. Y_ou can't cry, Ciel. You can't cry. _

He would've never thought Tsunami would've affected him so much. They had only been together for a short period of time. He remembered when she was first brought here, she looked absolutely pitiful, and she was stubborn and refused to answer his questions. She had also grown in the time they had been together as well. He himself was changing because of her, and he didn't even mind. He felt better, lighter when he was like that. He truly loved her, and wanted her to stay by his side for all eternity. He wasn't about to give up on that wish. He was going to make it come true.

He wiped his tears away and blinked several times, healing his dry eyes. He rubbed them and grabbed his eye patch off the floor, and brushed the dust off of it. He put it on (to the best of his ability) and knotted it. He ran his fingers through his messy hair to neaten it, and swallowed to refresh his dry throat. He took in a deep breath and his hands were brought in a fist. He stood up and stared determinedly at the window were Tsunami had been captured. He was no longer going to play around. He was deathly serious.

All of a sudden, Sebastian had come back through the open window. He had just appeared there, and he had a huge, ugly, bloody gash on the right side of his torso. He had a hand on it, and the glove he was wearing was getting bloodstained because of how heavily the fresh wound was bleeding. Fortunately, Ciel could see the wound start to regenerate, but only slowly. It was shocking for Ciel to see Sebastian in such a state, even if it was just a wound. It was serious, because Sebastian had never truly been in actual pain like this before.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, watching Sebastian heal. "What on earth happened?!" He walked up to the dazed Sebastian and shook him by his shoulders, and that was what he needed to wake himself from his haze of pain and actually focus his energy on healing his gash. It started to heal much fast now that Sebastian was concentrating on it, and soon enough, it was healed to perfection. Sebastian was standing flawlessly in front of his young master, except his torn butler suit and the dark blood stain on it. He removed his bloody gloves from his hands and threw them away, exposing the contract seal and his black nails. He conjured up another pair of snow white gloves from his breast pocket and placed them back on his hands, where they belonged.

"I deeply apologize, young master. I wasn't able to save Ms. Tsunami," Sebastian apologized, slightly downcast at his failure. Ciel clicked his tongue and snapped impatiently, "I don't care! I don't know why but I didn't expect you to actually get her back! Follow orders and tell me what happened!" He was in a bad mood now, and even a dunce could see that. Sebastian nodded, unfazed by his master's moodiness.

"Of course, my lord. This is actually all very intriguing, and I have a hunch on what they are—because I believe not all of them are human," The black butler admitted. The young master raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. "Firstly, the woman, Maesta, I know for a fact isn't human. She switched dimensions to escape me, and attacked me with fire magic, with is witchcraft. This is all the information I need to know she is a witch," He informed. Ciel gasped, "A witch? I thought none of them were alive anymore?" "I thought so too," Sebastian agreed. "But it turns out they are not quite extinct yet." "Damn," Ciel cursed under his breath, deep in thought.

_So Maesta is a witch? I know nothing about witches, but I might be able to get some info on them. I've never had any enemies like this, excluding those stupid death gods. I don't think one of them is a demon, but if one of them is… That's not going to be good for us, _Ciel pondered. He thought about the situation for a couple more seconds before talking to Sebastian again.

"First, change your bloody clothes. Then, come to my office. We have to talk." Ciel's voice was short and clipped, and this said he was beginning to revert by to his old self—the haunted, cold one—but what could he do about it? If that's what he had to do to save Tsunami, he'll willingly do it.

On the outside, he looked painless in every way. On the inside, he was badly hurting. He didn't want to look weak and pitiful to everyone—he wouldn't let himself look like that. He desperately wanted to be seen as a grown up, and looking pitiful wasn't going to improve his chances. _I wonder what Tsunami would think if she knew,_ He wondered. What would Tsunami say? _ Ciel, you don't have to be grow up. I love you just as you are,_ is what she would say, but she wasn't here to say that. That's why he had to hurry up and man up and leave his dejected feelings behind him and lock them in a box.

MSMSMS

"It about time, Sebastian!" Ciel was in his office, sitting behind his desk in his chair. A serious look was pasted on his as he looked at Sebastian as he was bowed. Sebastian was no longer wearing the dirty suit, and had changed into his spare butler suit. Ciel commanded, "Firstly, tell me if you suspect anyone of being a demon." That was what was worrying him most at the moment, so naturally he asked that first. Ciel was being and feeling more and more impatient by the seconds, disliking having to wait more than three seconds. This had not gone unnoticed by the one and only Sebastian Michaelis.

"A demon?" Sebastian wondered, thinking. "Ah, yes. I would say _Mors_." Ciel's eyes widened, his fear being confirmed. "Mors? Bloody bad luck," Ciel hissed under his breath. "Tell me more," He ordered. "Well," Sebastian began, "Mors was a demon king, and he's the strongest demon we demons have ever seen. He's _supposed _to be dead, but seeing that he's still alive, I guess not anymore." Ciel frowned, not liking where this was headed. He waved at Sebastian for him continue, but he stopped mid-wave. Sebastian noticed this and gave him a questioning look.

"Wait," Ciel said. "Does… I mean, doesn't this make Mors much more powerful than you?" Ciel asked hesitantly. Sebastian stiffened up, and shifted uncomfortably, but spoke regardless. "Yes, unfortunately, he is much, much stronger than me, by a long shot," Sebastian admitted stiffly. Ciel noticed he didn't want to admit it, but since they had a contract and he was ordered to always tell the truth, he couldn't avoid answering.

"Tch…That's going to be a big problem…" Ciel hissed. "Anyway, we don't have time to worry about such matters. I heard you say '_was'_. Is he still not a demon king? Well, I guess if he was, he would in the demon realm and not act as a human… What's going on?" Ciel asked.

"Actually, he was a demon king about eight thousand years ago. He was executed by his on people because he tried to create life. He paired up with a fellow death god and brought souls back from the dead. I don't know of his reasons, but I do know trying to create life is punishable by death, even with demons. After he was killed, he was sealed in a demonic coffin and sent to another dimension. If he was still alive, which I guess he was, there was a seal to force him back into the coffin. I suppose he was powerful enough to even withstand that…" Sebastian finished, trailing off into silence.

"Hm…" Ciel commented, thinking. _He must be extremely powerful. To destroy the seal, deflect the powers of the demonic coffin, change dimensions, and still be alive. I can't underestimate Judgement at all. I have to look more into this… I should take a visit to the Undertaker tomorrow, _He thought. _Even though I seriously do __**not **__look forward to entertaining him, I must. I don't think he'll let Sebastian cover for me again… _He grimaced.

"Tell me more about Mors. What is he like?" Ciel inquired. Sebastian replied, "Well, he is quite the mass murderer. He has been in a demon war before, and he even ended up killing some of his comrades in the process. Some humans were murdered as well, and that created quite a scene. The demon army was forced to kill all witnesses." Ciel made a disgusted face, and mumbled, "Disgusting demon."

"Agreed," Sebastian said. "Actually, I should tell you that he is an extremely greedy person, and will go to extreme extents to get what he wants. He doesn't care about friends," He informed Ciel. Ciel nodded, and mumbled again, "This demon is disgusting. Mors…"

"Is that all?" Ciel questioned. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered. "Wait," Ciel interrupted. "Do you have any idea who the death god assisting Mors might've been?" Sebastian pondered his question for a couple of seconds before answering. "Well, I'm certain it's not Ronald Knox, or… _Grell,_" Sebastian hissed, and to him, saying Grell's name felt disgusting. He made a face but quickly composed himself. "Yes, it can't possibly be those two idiots," Ciel insulted. "That will be all. We shall start investigating tomorrow," He finished shortly.

Sebastian bowed, and asked politely, "Do you wish to sleep?" Ciel replied, "In a bit. I'll call you when I'm ready. You're dismissed." Sebastian bowed, and walked out. After Ciel waited a couple of seconds, he walked out the door as well, heading toward the living room.

**(AN: Quick note. Yes, uber emotional OOC moment coming up. But if you listen to music while you read [like me] and are a CLANNAD fan, listen to dango daikazoku music box or the piano version. THE FEELS ARE INTENSE. T^T And if you don't know what I'm talking about, check it out on YouTube! Now! Or whatever emotional song you wanna listen too… Or if you already are, just ignore this.)**

He was walking through the empty hallways, and barely noticed his three servants ahead of him, murmuring among themselves. They shut up when they saw Ciel walking in their direction. Ciel stumbled to the right to make sure he didn't crash into them, and kept his icy stare ahead, fixed. He walked straight past his silent servants without saying a word, and before he was completely out of their view, Finni yelled, "Master!" Ciel stopped walking, and without turning back to look at him, he asked in a monotone voice, "What?" There was a five second silent before Ciel turned around to answer them.

"She's gone!" Was all he said.

He walked away as soon as he said it, leaving his servants behind him.

He plopped down onto the couch where he and Tsunami had sat together. He felt a hollow feeling in his stomache, and his heart. He thought, _stop feeling this way. I'm not that much of a sissy. _He felt a burning sensation in the back of his eyes, and he hurriedly blinked them back. _I will never cry. I cannot cry. I have no time to cry. Tsunami would say, "Ciel, it's okay to cry." Tsunami… Tsunami…I promised myself I would never cry again…_

His eyes were blurred with tears, dripping down his mournful face one by one. He tried his hardest to blink them back, but it burned to resist. A river of tears flowed from his eyes, his dam finally breaking. Holding in all of his emotions was too much for him. _I'm crying. Dammit, why am I crying?! I don't want to cry! _He couldn't take it… He couldn't take it. He wasn't able to stay positive without Tsunami by his side… Knowing she was gone and having her taken away from him felt so much worse than he thought. _Dammit, _He thought. S_top being so emotional! NOW. _He couldn't, though. He loves Tsunami too much.

He really, really needed her—emotionally and physically. When he met her, a little flame sparked in his chest. He felt so warm, content, and _wanted_ when he was with her. She was his true reason to live. He had never met a person like her, and without her in his life, he felt hollow and unhappy. He wished she could be there with him, but she couldn't. She was captured, and it was his entire fault. He was the reason she was captured. If only he had been there… If only he had been there with her… Or even be captured too, so she wouldn't have to suffer alone—but Sebastian would get him back at the very least. He wouldn't be able to stay with her.

"Tsu-Tsunami," He sobbed, crying tears from both eyes. He held his breath, trying to stop him from crying, but he just ended up hiccupping. He tried to take deep breaths, and used his sleeves as tissues. If someone saw him like this, he would die in a pit of shame…What would they say to him…?

He knew his Aunt Frances would say, "You are a man, Ciel! Star acting like it!"

…What would Lizzy say? Hm, she would say, "Cheer up, Ciel. Your cute fiancé is here for you. 3" Of course she would.

How about his parents?…Well, he wouldn't know. He didn't even remember them in the first place. All he remembered was torture, unfortunately…

Ah, her majesty queen Victoria. Yes, what about her? "My darling Ciel, you have to stop crying. You have a job to complete, right? You are a Phantomhive! You'll get her back soon, I promise."…Yeah, not that much comfort from her.

His servants…The servants of Phantomhive. "Man up, Ciel. In war, there's no time for crying," Bard would say. "Y-You d-don't h-have t-to c-cry, C-Ciel!" Finni would sniffle, because he would be crying with him. "It's OK, Ciel. We'll get her back, right?" Maylene would say, but still have a worried face.

No one told him to give up! No one would tell him to cry! They all supported him!

As much as he wanted to mourn and cry, he wouldn't.

He would not cry.

He would not mourn.

He would not scream, want, or become depressed.

His only goal was to save her, and now that was all he had in his mind.

**AN: OH MY GLOB. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS DAMMIT. THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST SO HARD TO WRITE….!**

**Sorry if the chapters get worse and worse, because they're getting harder and harder to write. I promise I'll try my best, and try to get them finished by the day I uploaded the last one! I will make a commitment!**

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING MISTAKES AND STUFF, IF THERE IS ANY! D:**

**Edit: Yes, since the original fudging sucked, I tried my best to improve it. Thank you.**

**Review? For encouraging Ciel?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again, everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Before reading this chapter, please go back and read chapter 10 if you haven't read the edited version. There are bits of important parts in it that are important and you need to read. If you have already read the edited one, please forget about this note.**_

**Anyway, now that's out of the way...**

**Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. ;A; (Lol, what the hell was that?)**

**Okay...Well then. Let's begin this chapter! So excited~**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 11

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up. We have much to do."

Like every morning, Sebastian parted the curtains to his glass window and let the bright sunlight flow in. This time, it didn't seem as bright. Ciel blinked several times to get used to the light, and glanced outside. The sky wasn't a beautiful, rich blue like it usually was- it was a dark gray, texture-less rain clouds covering the entire sky like a blanket. Everything seemed so much darker without Tsunami. It was like she had permanently changed his life, and once he had gotten a bit of her, you wouldn't be able to let her go.

Ciel swallowed to revive his dry throat, and gently rubbed his eyes with his pale hands. He blinked twice again and slowly stretched his sluggish arms above his head. He flexed his thin fingers as he brought down his hands to his side, and then Sebastian stood before him, a black eye-patch held in his gloved hand. He brought up his white-gloved hands to tie it on, and as he did so, he said, "First, I will show you a newspaper regarding Judgement, and tell you of the information I found." Once Ciel nodded approvingly, Sebastian continued. "I'm guessing were going to take a visit to the undertaker, and if not, I suggest we look around town. I have some places I have in mind." "Alright," Ciel responded shortly, his clothes now put on by Sebastian.

His butler quickly grabbed a gray hair brush off the black table next to Ciel's comfy bed and gently tugged it through the master's soft, short blue hair. He made sure to get through all the tangles, since Ciel had a bit of a nasty bed head. Once Ciel's hair was detangled and neat, they moved onto the bathroom. Ciel brushed his teeth and washed his face and other necessities for the morning. Then they traveled down through the large hallways of the Phantomhive estate to go to the breakfast room, and greeted the three Phantomhive servants on the way. They were all still pretty groggy and drowsy, but were trying their best not to show it in front of their master.

Once Ciel and Sebastian had reached the dining room (which had a table with Ciel's breakfast on it), Ciel sat down in his chair and surveyed the food laid out for him. "What am I eating?" He asked, eyeing his breakfast. "There are strawberry-jelly filled scones with a brown crisp, salted organic boiled eggs, and a cup of fat-free, organic white milk," Sebastian replied. Ciel nodded silently, and picked up his fork to eat. After a few seconds, Ciel inquired, "What of Judgement? Show me the newspapers." Sebastian nodded, and picked up a pile of papers with inscriptions and pictures on it from the other side of table.

Ciel held out his hand, and Sebastian placed the newspapers in it. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the news on the old newspaper. There was a big headline on a newspaper dated approximately twenty-five years ago. The headline read: "DOLOR MURDER CASES SOLVED". Murder cases? Ciel thought suspiciously as he took a sip from his cup. His eyes climbed down the page to read the article.

DOLOR MURDER CASES SOLVED

The Dolor murder cases were a mystery to the entire detective department. No one was able to find the murderer. So, the case was handed over by the orders of Queen Victoria to Vincent Phantomhive. It was solved in record time— a mere three days. The detectives had taken a month to attempt to solve this murder, and Vincent Phantomhive had solved in a short amount of time.

The first murder Dolor had committed was in London, which naturally, caught a lot of attention. The victim was a married couple, both the age of twenty-four. One was a man named Joshua Albers, and the other victim was a woman named Victoria Albers. They were brutally murdered and cut up in a dark alleyway at approximately 3:36 AM. They were drained of all of their blood.

The other murders traveled up north, from Oxford to Carlisle. They were all murdered in different ways, but the one thing all of them shared in common was that they were all drained of their blood. In total, there were 48 deadly murders spread across the country of Great Britain.

Vincent Phantomhive and several other unknown people searched for Dolor after one of her murders. The chase took approximately four and a half hours. She was caught in the middle of a dark forest with an accomplice. The accomplice's name was Iratus, the same age as Dolor, whom were both twenty. Dolor and Iratus were arrested on October 13th, 1850 at 3:00 AM.

After not much discussion, a verdict was made in court. Both were given the guilty verdict and the death penalty. Dolor died on October 15th at 6:47 PM, and Iratus died on October 15th at 6:48 PM.

Peace has settled once again in Great Britain, and we all hope nothing similar to this incident ever happens again.

**(AN: I don't think a Phantomhive case would be put in a new article, but for the sake of the fanfic, I put it in the newspaper. Just wanted to clear that up.)**

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his father's name on the paper, let alone Dolor and Iratus. Dolor and Iratus were of Judgement, and had been given the death sentence, according to the newspaper. _How are they alive_? Ciel pondered, biting his fingernail. _Oh...Wait... I know, _Ciel realized with a pang. "If you are wondering how they are still alive, they were brought back from the dead by Mors," Sebastian informed him. "Yes, I just figured that out," Ciel replied, grimacing. _So, he must have the power to bring people back to life... That will be a problem... _Ciel thought.

"As you see, Iratus and Dolor are...Partners in crime, I suppose," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded, and an image of Iratus and Dolor popped into his mind. Dolor: the one with the floor-length hair as dark as the night, with crazed magenta eyes. Iratus: the one with the blood-red, spiky hair and the burning, dark blue eyes. He hated them both— he hated anyone who was in Judgement.

"Don't you have some sort of report for me?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, and began to talk. "Yes, my lord. I found some human experiments that had Judgement's scent on them. One was a girl that had her DNA mixed with a tabby cat's." Sebastian had a weird look on his face when he said that. Ciel's eyes narrowed, and then he questioned suspiciously, "I'm guessing you brought this cat girl with you?" Ciel's voice was grateful, but exasperated at the same time. "Yes, I did. She was barely alive, so I had to get her back as quickly as possible," Sebastian explained. "Your head must be in the clouds right now," Ciel mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said, young master," Sebastian said innocently. Ciel rolled his eyes and responded, "It's nothing."

"Didn't you say there was 'some' human experiments? There must be more than one, correct?" Ciel asked. "There was another human experiment, yes," Sebastian admitted, "...Although he was already dead," He finished. "Ah, I see. Was this boy's DNA mixed with an animal as well?" Ciel inquired, the question nagging him. He bit into his third scone, chewing it thoughtfully as he waited for an answer. "Yes. His DNA was mixed with a chocolate Labrador." Sebastian frowned, but quickly covered it up. Ciel thought, _looks like his love for cats affected his choices... _

"Can I see the girl right now?" Ciel asked as he finished his scone. "Well, she is currently asleep, so maybe after we go to the Undertaker?" Sebastian suggested, obviously wanting the girl to rest. Ciel blew his hair out of his face and said, "Fine." He stood up from his seat, as his breakfast was finished. "We should be going out now. Get my coat and we shall head out," Ciel ordered, walking towards the door. "Your wish is my command, my lord," Sebastian bowed as he disappeared to fetch the young master's coat.

Sure enough, when Ciel reached the door, Sebastian was patiently waiting there for him, a black coat in head. Sebastian put the coat on Ciel, and he said, "Let's get going to the Undertaker's as quickly as possible." "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said calmly. They walked out the door and into the daylight, going into their carriage that was called for them by Sebastian. They hopped in and they started driving to the Undertaker's.

Once they were there, dropped off, and the carriage was far away, Ciel began to go into the Undertaker's place, or whatever it was. Even though Ciel was extremely worried about Tsunami and saving her, he was still nervous about how he was going to make the Undertaker laugh. Sebastian would be able to do it, but who said he wasn't going to be forced to make him laugh? Sebastian opened the old, wooden door in front of him with ease, and the worn hinges squeaked in protest. Ciel strode right in, met with a room full with coffins and dark walls. It was no different than the last time he had been here. The undertaker was nowhere to be seen. Ciel sighed in annoyance and looked around the large room, searching for the Undertaker's presence. When he wasn't found, Ciel called out to the empty space, "Show yourself, Undertaker." Sure enough, Ciel heard a creak of a coffin door opening. His eyes flashed to the right, to see a black coffin with the Undertaker inside. The lid was off, and the Undertaker stepped right out, smiling at them.

"Why, hello there, Earl Phantomhive and Sir Michaelis. Such a _delight_ to see you. Are you interested in purchasing a coffin~?" The Undertaker asked with a joking tone in his voice. His long, pale gray hair was reaching down to the floor. As usual, was wearing his black top hat. His bangs covered up his eyes, and a scar was visible on his face. Sebastian greeted, "Hello." Ciel merely said, "No. You know what I'm here for." When Ciel impatiently glared at him, the Undertaker's mouth curved up. "You know, you seem..." The Undertaker searched for a word. "...Different. _Changed_." When Ciel stiffened, The Undertaker's grin grew wider. "Ah," The Undertaker whispered, knowing he was onto something good. "Tell me what happened. I'm sure it'll make a first-rate laugh!" He chuckled quietly.

"…" Ciel felt stuck. He _really _didn't want to tell the Undertaker anything at all about _his _Tsunami. He had a feeling that the Undertaker would certainly...Laugh his head off at him and their relationship, and that's not he wanted. But, if that's what he had to do— then he would do it. He—!

"I'll make you laugh, if that's what you require," Sebastian offered, taking a small step forward. The Undertaker's mouth curved down, seeming heavily disappointed that Sebastian was coming to his aid, but at the same time, expected it. Ciel gave a quiet sigh of relief, a weight coming off his chest. He was happy that he himself didn't have to make the Undertaker laugh. The Undertaker was silent, staring at Sebastian and Ciel.

"...I do want a laugh..." The Undertaker began slowly, walking in a circle. "...But…" He turned to face them. "…Not from you. _I_ would like a laugh from the Earl Phantomhive himself," The Undertaker's face was no longer disappointed. It was the opposite—it was smirking maliciously, like it was a cat that had trapped a mouse. A shiver of dread ran through Ciel's body as he stared at the smiling Undertaker in horror, and the weight came dropping back like an anvil.

_Oh. No. I have... I have to tell him...That…That… This isn't... Oh...No. OH NO! _Ciel screamed mentally, beginning to freak out on the inside. He glared frighteningly at the Undertaker, but he was unfazed, smiling right back.

"We don't have all day," The Undertaker teased, walking closer to Ciel. "Hehehe…Tell me...Are you in a new…_relationship?_" _Crap. He knows! _Ciel realized. Ciel felt his face start to heat up, and with all his might, he was trying to force himself not to blush. "Nn-no!" Ciel stammered. When he had seen what he had done, he thought, _Dammit, I stuttered! _"Did you just stutter? The Earl Phantomhive _stuttering? _Preposterous," The Undertaker commented amusedly, another chuckle escaping his throat. Ciel glared at the Undertaker, thinking, _this bastard is __so__ enjoying this right now._

"I did not!" Ciel barked. It was getting harder and harder trying not to blush now, which didn't help a bit. "Ah, so you _are_ in a relationship! With who? She must've been quite an angel to melt the cold _Ciel_," The Undertaker taunted again, grinning. Ciel bit his lip in worry and looked back at Sebastian for help. Sebastian just gave Ciel a very dark look, as if saying, _I apologize, young master, but you must tell him. I cannot help you. _As Ciel processed this, he felt all of his hopes being vigorously crushed to tiny, bite size pieces.

"Her- Her n-name is Tsu-Tsunami Mizu!" Ciel blurted out, a full, dark red blush erupting on his face. He embarrassedly looked away from the highly amused expression of the Undertaker, deciding to stare at the floor instead. "I thought she was dead… I guess not," The Undertaker murmured. "Do you…love her?" He asked slowly, attempting to savor every single word. Ciel's blush only grew darker, thinking; _I hope I don't start rambling. If I do, it'll be the death of me—but I have to answer truthfully…_

"I love her very much," Ciel choked out, the blush heating up. "Everything. I love every bit." _Alright, that's enough, _Ciel ordered, but his mouth couldn't stop moving. _Wha—?!_ "Her soft, wavy, navy blue hair, her porcelain skin, her beautiful blue eyes you could lose yourself in, her kindness and trustworthiness, her love, her personality, her soft lips—" Ciel bit his tongue to cease his ranting, and he swore his face was on fire. He clenched his hands in a tight fist and could hear the Undertaker trying to suppress his giggles.

"S-So," The Undertaker said unevenly, his stifled laughs disturbing his speech. "H-How much d-do…You l-love her? Tell me everything." Ciel thought in embarrassment, _Please let this be the last question… _

"I love her so much I would willingly trade my life for her happiness in a flash. I would do anything for her, even die for her. My life is not complete without her—if she is not by my side, I'm not content. Everyone else could be dead for all I cared, but I just need her. I love her that much," Ciel said confidently. The Undertaker stared at him in pure disbelief, but was still amused.

"One last question—really," He promised. Ciel rolled his eyes and mumbled, "This better be the last one…" "Did you two kiss?" He whispered, a grin spreading across his pale face once again. It was extremely mischievous. "I—…Yes. Twice," Ciel admitted quietly. He stared at his feet, his back feeling hot from all the embarrassment. His face was blushing five thousand new shades of red. He could feel Sebastian's shock behind him, and the amused Undertaker in front of him.

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHA—!"

The Undertaker burst out into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach with his arms and hands. "Hilarious! Earl Phantomhive? In a relationship? Cheating on Ms. Midford? _Kissing_?! _Loving someone __that __much?! _This is way too much!" Ciel winced at the "Cheating on Ms. Midford" part, but said nothing as he watched the Undertaker laugh like a school girl. Ciel rigidly turned his gaze back to Sebastian, whose face was stone hard. Ciel was as stiff as a board as he forced his gaze back to the quieting-down Undertaker.

"Are you quite done yet?" The black butler questioned darkly. The Undertaker choked out a laugh, and then forced himself to stifle it. "I—I believe so," he answered, a content sigh escaping his throat as he walked to set up some coffins. "What are—?" Ciel asked, but was cut off by the Undertaker, who said, "These are for you to sit down on. I believe you wanted to ask me about Judgement? That answer is going to take quite a while." _He knew_, Ciel thought.

Ciel and Sebastian took a seat on the coffin somewhat reluctantly, and the Undertaker took a seat in the opposite direction. "I have one question that has been nagging at me," Ciel started. The Undertaker smiled, and said, "Ask away. I've got _all day_."

"…Who is the grim reaper that helped Mors?" Ciel asked.

"…I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that."

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed. "You must know!" He stared at the Undertaker, and he didn't seem so giddy anymore—rather, he seemed anxious. "What are you hiding?" Ciel demanded. "Nothing," He replied a little too quickly. "I know you know. Tell me, now!" Ciel ordered.

"…"

The entire room was silent. No one was saying a word. Ciel didn't even dare breathe. The Undertaker was no longer smiling anymore. He was frowning, actually, and it wasn't pleasant. The atmosphere was thick, and it was growing thicker by the seconds.

"I believe it's not Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, or William T. Spears," Ciel said, thinking it would be best to tell his suspicions. The Undertaker nodded slowly, as if stalling. Sebastian stared at the Undertaker, and it had not gone unnoticed by the funeral director. He stared right back (Or at least, as much as he could stare with those bangs in his face), slightly daring.

Sebastian's eyes turned purple.

The Undertaker was unmoving.

He stared at him.

He stared right back, his gaze locked.

Ciel looked at them weirdly, not understanding what was going on. Sebastian noticed, and said, "There is only one more death god that we know, correct?" Ciel nodded, and replied, "Yes, that's the—" He stopped talking. A pang of realization hit him, and there was only one more guess. It made total sense, and he wasn't going to hesitate asking.

"…Undertaker." Ciel said. "…Yes?" He responded, his voice raspy.

"Are you the death god that helped Mors?"

The Undertaker looked at him, still silent. He had not spoken this entire time. Ciel demanded, "I need an answer! Tell me!" He stood up and glared at him. The Undertaker raised his head to look at him. Then, the Undertaker smiled. It wasn't a happy smile.

"…Haven't you already figured it out, Mr. Earl?" The Undertaker whispered. He was chuckling hollowly—it was empty. Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened in sync and Ciel persisted, "Wait! That must mean…Doesn't that mean the grim reaper is — "He stopped. The Undertaker stopped him by raised his hand. Ciel shut his mouth, looking at the funeral director.

The Undertaker let out a long, dejected, sigh. He raised his hand to remove his hat, and dropped it to the floor. It was as loud as an explosion in the rigid silence. Then, he brought up his other hand to move his long bangs out of his face. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. He had seen this eyes only once from the Undertaker—and that was in the Campania.

A pair of piercing, startling, bright green eyes met the blue eyes of the Earl.

It all made sense. Ciel knew who the death god was. It was the red-haired grim reaper, the one with the lawnmower, or the stoic death god. It was none of them, and of course, that only left one possible choice left.

"Yes. I, the Undertaker, was Mors' partner in crime."

**AN: I'M SO SORRY IF I SPOILED ANYTHING FOR ANYONE. I'M SO SORRY IF I DID. *cries and send ten thousand apologies***

**Yes, the Undertaker is a grim reaper. Anyone who has read the manga knows that. My deepest apologies to fr0stedflakes. T^T **

**But, I'm glad this is done…**

**Review? For the Undertaker?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: 'Sup everyone! Back with another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, sadly.**

**Ciel: She...doesn't own me. **

**Sebastian: She has no authorization over me, either. **

**Of course I don't own you! *mumbles* I wish I did...**

**Ciel: I'm glad you don't- just think about how you'd make me act... *shiver***

**What exactly do you mean by that?!**

**Ciel: ...Nothing.**

**DAMMIT CIEL-! *chases after him while he runs away***

**And holy carp people, 77 REVIEWS?! Amazing. Now, keep bringing in those reviews! :D You know I love them *wink***

**Okay, let's begin this awaited chapter, everyone!**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 12

"What did you just say?"

The clouds over the deep blue sky were beginning to darken by the seconds, getting heavier. Ciel, in the corner of his mind, could hear a soft pitter-patter on the sidewalk from the upcoming raindrops. It was very quiet, only barely there. It was so much louder in silence- the silence itself was far too loud. You could practically hear a pin drop because the noise level was so low. It was that quiet.

"Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, giving the bright-eyed funeral director a stern look, the features of his handsome face creasing. The Undertaker did not move. He merely picked up his black top hat off the floor and spun it around slowly in his thin hands. Ciel studied the downcast Undertaker carefully. "Somehow, I thought you would be much more open about it," Ciel commented. "Where is your spirit?"

"Yes. I am indeed the grim reaper that helped that filthy demon," The undertaker suddenly spat, his tone full of disgust. Sebastian twitched, taking the sentence as offense, but said nothing. "It was so long ago, but I never forgot about it. It was something I had tried to forget, but I couldn't. Sometimes the memory was faint, but never gone. Always just there," he told them bitterly. His voice said he wasn't ever planning on telling his story, but the present was contradicting his beliefs.

"I'll tell you what I did with him, but I have permanently erased some details from my mind, so don't expect me to remember every single thing," He said, lowering Ciel's and Sebastian's expectations slightly. "Well, where to start... Ah. You remember the Campania, don't you?" He asked. Ciel answered curtly, "Yes." "Then, I'm sure you remember the bizarre dolls I created." A small grin spread on his face, slowly brightening up his face. "You know about why I wanted to create them— to see if I could create life beyond death. More to the record." Ciel nodded, and ushered him on. "Yes. And what about it?"

"Well..." The Undertaker began. "Even back then, I was interested creating life after death. Mors saw that I was curious about the subject, so he asked if I would help him create life. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but it was good enough. It was more than enough— of course I would want to include myself in this project."

"So, we made a deal," The Undertaker continued. I would give him all the souls I could without causing suspicion and he would use those souls and try to create life from them. I didn't know how he was going to do it, but I believed in him. He was, after all, the greatest- no, the most powerful- demon that ever lived. It was easy to see him completing the job. I gave him souls from the dead and some from on the job, from the ones I had to kill. No one would notice or care the souls were gone. They were dead. Who's cares about corpses, anyway?

"Soon enough, he was asking me to bring in the corpses from my missions, or just about anywhere I could find. I asked him if I could see how he operates, but instead he gave me a death-threat. It was clear his operation tactics were secret, and he wasn't planning on telling a single word. Of course, being the cowardly and naive person I was back then, I gave no second thought. I didn't push the matter and continued on with my duties, believing he was doing what I also wanted. To be honest..." He trailed off into silence. "I never really liked Mors all that much. His mind was twisted, and he was absolutely disgusting." His voice was stronger and more confidant, louder.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel inquired, shifting his body to get comfortable. He had a hunch about what Mors was talking about, but he had to make sure. "What I mean? Surely, you know what I mean," He replied, sending Sebastian and Ciel a knowing glance. "Well, if you insist. As I met up more and more with Mors, I found he was absolutely ruthless. He didn't care how many lives he took as long as he got what he wanted. I mean, I'm not saying I'm that careful about preserving lives, but this ugly demon— his logic was beyond my comprehension. I didn't, and couldn't understand him. Even now, it's not easy for me to know how he thinks."

"It turns out creating life was even hard for him." A dark shadow cast over his eyes, the brightness dimming slowly. "Whatever he was doing wasn't enough. I told him to keep trying and take alternatives many, many times, and he told me he was just as much. Apparently, we were getting nowhere. I could tell he was trying to fix whatever he was doing wrong, but he wasn't succeeding, according to what I was seeing, and it was driving him insane. Literally."

"What's his goal?" Sebastian realized suddenly. "There must be a reason he's trying to create life so determinedly." The Undertaker nodded slowly, and said, "Ah, I nearly forgot about that. Apologies. Well, his goals. He didn't tell me much— that ungrateful bastard," He swore under his breath. "Oh. Like I was saying, his goals. Actually, I'm by really sure. I would probably guess he wants an army or something of the sort. Why? I can't tell you. I have no idea."

"Hm..." Ciel thought over the Undertakers words. "Hey, I know this is a rather stupid question to ask, but I have to be sure." He looked him in the eye, blue facing green, demanding nothing but the truth. "You're not helping Mors right now, are you?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. The Undertaker made a sound of disgust and replied, "Of course not. I would never help that horrible creature ever again." "But in the past you— Never mind," Ciel ended hastily, rolling his eyes.

"...I currently have two questions for you," Sebastian suddenly spoke. He had been quiet for a while now, and Ciel supposed he was in deep thought. "Why are you giving us information so willingly and why do you hold such a grudge against Mors?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why, you ask?" The Undertaker responded. "As for your first question, you shouldn't be complaining. I'm giving you this information because I hate Mors and I want to see him dead. He's a vile creature. I want to help you in your case in serving justice." He spoke with such enthusiasm, such hate for the demon lord. He continued, "And for your second question...Well, I'll be getting to that."

"What was I saying before? ...Oh, yes," He remembered. "He was literally being driven insane. He was already crazy enough, but he became even worse. I could hear him screaming from the inside, and lots of clanging and explosions. It made my blood run cold— and that's saying something, considering how fearless I am as a grim reaper. Then he even drove me to my limits, and then even I was being driven to the wall."

"Then...He did something that ticked me off completely." He whispered harshly. "I had no jobs to complete. I had already wrung all the possible jobs dry. There was nothing. In short, I couldn't give him any souls or corpses. There was only one thing I could give him. My past lover's soul, and he wanted me to give it to him." Ciel choked in his on air and sputtered, "Past l-lover? You had a- HUH?" Ciel gritted his teeth regrettably and shut himself up. "Well? Who is this 'past lover'?" Sebastian asked, putting heavy emphasis on the words 'past lover'."

"She was a fellow grim reaper. We were partners, and we did many missions together when we were both new to the death god system. We were always together. Her name was Jamie Knox," The Undertaker informed them quietly. Ciel felt something in him jump when he heard the name "Knox". "Wait," He began slowly. "Jamie Knox? Is she...?" The Undertaker nodded, confirming Ciel's hunch. "Yes, Jamie Knox is Ronald Knox's older sister." _Huh_, Ciel thought. _Maybe that will be something. I can ask Ronald Knox about her if I ever bump into him._

"So...I'm guessing she's not alive at the current time," Sebastian said. The Undertaker sighed and blinked a couple of times. "Yes, you are correct. She's not in the realm of the living. She's...Dead. Mors killed her." His eyes turned ice cold, as if he was imagining stabbing Mors with a knife. "I didn't know who killed her until he told me. I couldn't tell who her murderer was until—" "Wait. You're not making any sense," Ciel interrupted, confused. "I'm sorry. Let me start over. I should tell you of the day she was murdered..."

_~Memories~_

_"Are you ready to go, Jamie?"_

_The Undertaker, dressed in a trench coat as dark as the shadows, with square, silver-framed glasses to match, was staring at a girl around his age with his bright-green eyes. She had shining, yellowish-green eyes and long, warm blonde hair with an orange tint tied in a low ponytail, brushing against her hipbones. Framing her eyes were blood-red frames the shape of a thin rectangle. She wore a long, black dress trimmed with red lace. It was brushing the floor because of how long it was. She looked at the Undertaker, and then smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. The Undertaker swore the sun shone even brighter when she did. _

_"Yeah, I'm ready. You?" She responded. Her voice sounded like the ringing of wedding bells, and rang sweetly in his ears. He twitched and nodded stiffly, and mumbled, "Well, we should get going." "Wait, sweetheart!" The Undertaker froze and looked back with a face he hoped wasn't on fire. He blinked and brushed his long hair out of his face. "What did you call me?" He choked out, struggling to keep a sophisticated position. "Sweetheart," She sang as she ran to his side, smiling. "Why? There's nothing wrong with it. Couples call each other cute nicknames like that, right? I mean, we've been together for over a year now. This should be normal. You're so silly~" She teased, giggling slightly. "Whatever," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."_

_They had been together for over a year, like Jamie had said. The Undertaker had quite a bit of trouble asking her out, since he wasn't exactly skilled in the romance section. He tried to be romantic, but he was too stiff and was failing. He ended up just spitting it out, but she thought it was sweet regardless and accepted. They're been stuck together ever since, and even more now that they were living together and were permanently partners._

_She was the person he was planning on spending the rest of his life with, and he was going to make that wish come true._

_"What's our target's name?" Jamie asked curiously. The Undertaker took out his death note and flipped to a certain page. "Laney Whinthrope," He said aloud, reading off the page while he was walking. "Five foot one, age eighteen." "Sounds relatively ordinary," She commented. "You know...I think we've stalled long enough. The boss is gonna get real mad if we don't move our asses right now." The Undertaker rolled his eyes and sighed, even though you could see a smile on his face. "You're right." He replied. They held their hands together and gave each other a quick glance before disappearing in a gray mist._

_MSMSMS_

_Time: ? (Night)_

_Place: London, England_

_"Is she here?"_

_"I believe so. Any second now."_

_Two dark figures were standing in the black shadows of the alleyway, standing away from the bright stripe of moonlight. The taller one had a silver scythe gripped in his hand. The smaller one was holding two rifles with two small skulls for charms. It was a man and a woman, with the names of the undertaker and Jamie. _

**(AN: Okay, quick warning everyone. This part gets a tad bit bloody, so… If you don't really like violence or blood… I mean no one does, but you know what I mean. So, sorry. Well, what did you expect? It's friggin' rated T.)**

_"Is that her?" Jamie whispered quietly into the undertaker's ear. He nodded silently, watching a limping creature stumble around in the night. It had long hair, and it was obviously a girl. The two grim reapers waited until she stepped into the moonlight so they could see her face. As expected, she walked into the dim light, and she had blood dripping down her face with large gashes. Those gashes were not only on her face, but the side of her thing torso and arms as legs. _

_"What the—?!" Jamie exclaimed, but her partner was already ahead of her. He ran right up to the damaged human and opened up her record by stabbing her heart. A million photos and videos burst from her death wound the Undertaker inflicted. As the Undertaker stared at the playing record, his lover ran to his side. "I...I think she should live," She whispered, the lights flashing in her beautiful eyes. "I..." He trailed off, thinking. _I...I think she should live. Yes, she should live, _He decided. "Jamie—" He whirled around, but his breath got stuck in his throat. _

_An evil demon, wearing a long, flowing black coat that seemed to twist and warp itself was standing right next to them. It had blood red, dark crimson eyes with thin black pupils, and it was staring at them with murderous intent. Then the eyes met the Undertaker's green orbs, and he froze as an image flashed through his mind. It was an image of Jamie, and she had a bloody, gaping hole in her chest, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her clothes were soaking wet with blood, and the ground was smeared with the red fluid. She had tears running down her agonized face, and she was screaming. It was high-pitched and bone-chilling, and it killed him to see her dying. _

_Then the image went away and ceased to exist. _

_The Undertaker was breathing heavily, and his vision was flashing red. He held a hand over his thumping heart to get ahold of himself. He looked at Jamie to see if she needed comforting, but he was wrong. She didn't need comforting. _

_She was dead. _

_"Jamie!" He screamed. She was in the same exact condition as he had seen in his vision the demon gave him. There was blood everywhere, and it made him want to throw up. "J-Jamie—" Now the demon was sending a pillar of flames straight through the gaping hole in her chest, sending her entire body a flame. The Undertaker screamed and tried to get her record out, but he just couldn't bring himself to injure her. _Come on, you have to do this! Now! Please! _He told himself sternly, but he just couldn't. _

_Instead, he hugged her, even though it hurt. It burned like hell from the flames, but in comparison to the emotional pain he was feeling, this was absolutely nothing. Then he felt his face burn, but he continued to let it burn. He felt his hands burn, but he didn't loosen his grip. He didn't care._

_Then a force of energy shot against him in the stomach and sent him flying to the wall. He hit it with a painful impact and he felt his right arm break. He winced and bit his lip to keep him from crying out in pain. He felt his hair getting wet, and he guessed that was from blood. His blurry sight was trying its best to focus on the demon. It was laughing evilly, as if he was mocking him__**. "You can't save her. You're useless,"**__ The demon hissed. The voice rang everywhere, surrounding him and engulfing him. _

_**"You couldn't save your loved one, and she was right in front of you."**_

_"No..."_

_**"There was nothing you could do to save her."**_

_"Stop..."_

_**"You're useless. You're a disgrace for all grim reapers."**_

_"Stop it right now!"_

_**"What does she think of you now? I'm sure she hates you for letting her die."**_

_"No, she can't! Please, no!"_

_**"I know she hates you, and you know it. It's undeniable."**_

_"STOP!"_

_**"She died right in front of you, and you didn't even move. How could you?"**_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_It was trying to drive him to insanity. It was absolutely maddening. It was driving his sanity to the limits, and he was barely holding on to the scraps he had left of it. Then the demon forced their gaze together again, and then the world was on fire. It was burning through the ground, and then his body was burning, and he was screaming, and then his legs were burned off, and then—_

_It stopped, and he came back to reality. He gasped and stared at his body and his hands. He was fine. He wasn't burning. He was breathing heavily; a layer of sweat was all over his neck. "Oh my god," He gasped. "I need— save— Jamie— Dammit—" He forced himself out of the wall and fiercely ordered his legs to move. Even though they protested with all they had, he made himself move. If his body wouldn't cooperate, he would make it cooperate. He didn't care._

_He was in a full-out sprint now, his legs a blur. He mind was clear, and he was concentrated in getting to Jamie and the demon. The demon had thrown Jamie over its shoulder like she was a ragdoll. _Don't you **dare** hold her like that! _He thought, pulling out his scythe. "Be gone!" He yelled. He gripped his scythe in the hand and stood in front the demon, who was grinning at him. He slashed the demon in half and prepared to catch Jamie-_

_But the demon wasn't there. He was far behind him, standing on the top of the building. Now he had Laney Whinthrope on his left shoulder, and she was dead. It was clear he couldn't get Jamie. If he couldn't get her body— then he wouldn't. He would get something else._

_"If I can't get her body..." He tensed into a position that was ready to spring into action. "I'LL GET HER SOUL!" He shouted. He was the one to surprise the demon now. He was right in front of the demon and had plunged his hand into Jamie's body, as if his hand was a ghost. Then he seemed to grab something and pull it out. It was a warm glowing object, like an aura. The demon seemed to be caught completely off his guard and flinched back, but not without hurting the Undertaker on his face. He got a scratch over his face which began to bleed._

"_Dammit, get back here! I'll get you someday! DEMON!" The Undertaker screamed. He cried in agony and mourning, holding Jamie's soul close. He was going to protect it with his life, since it was all he had left. It was all he had left…_

_~Memories: End~_

**(AN: Sorry to ruin the moment, but I thought that was gory and as depressing as shit. Lol, what the hell is wrong with me? :D)**

"…That's… I apologize for your loss," Ciel murmured. The Undertaker was blinking a little too much for it to be normal. His eyes looked very shiny, and were glistening to a certain extent, even under the light. "I've gotten over it," He replied shortly. "I'm sorry to rush you, but how did you find out that Mors was the murderer?" Sebastian inquired politely. "He still had the body, and once I asked about it, he admitted his crimes. He was so insane he forgot that it was a secret. He also demanded for me to give him her soul, but once he said that, I cut off all ties with him," He said. "Really?" Ciel wondered in surprise. He hadn't thought the Undertaker was _that_ protective of the soul. "Of course," The Undertaker responded.

"What happened after that?" Sebastian asked. "Well…" He started. "Once I left, I suppose he continued to work on it. But then one night, when I preparing to go for a stroll, I got a call from the higher ups to come to the death court. I didn't know why, but I went anyway. It turns out Mors had been caught, and he had blamed the entire thing on me, claiming that I was the one that had possessed him. I barely got off the hook, only getting a couple years of jail—even though that was pure hell as it is. He got the death sentence, and he was killed. Of course, as he's alive now, that did nothing," The Undertaker explained.

"He must've been extremely insane to do_ that_," Ciel commented. "What else do you know about Judgement?" He continued to ask. "Do you know anything about them? Specific details?" He persisted.

"Nothing else, other than their names and appearances. The only one I know about the most in Mors," He admitted. Ciel's eyes widened and groaned in disappointment. "You don't? You must know _something_!" "I don't." The Undertaker said. "You made me say more than enough for today. Don't you know it's nearly lunch time? Come visit me again sometime." He gave him a stern look to prove his point. "Thank you, we might." Ciel thanked. "We shall get going now. Sebastian, let's go." "Yes, my lord. Thank you very much for your time, Undertaker," Sebastian said. The funeral director nodded and put his bangs back in his face, and the infamous black hat on. He smiled, and he was back to his old self again. It was a reassuring sight to see.

As they walked out, the Undertaker called out to them, "Also, for once… Just this once, you don't have to make me laugh again if you visit again. Only for this Judgement case, though. Then you'll have to give me laughs." "Much appreciated," Ciel smirked, and butler and master, walked out, maybe to have some lunch.

**AN: OH MY GOD. THAT TOOK SO DAMN LONG!**

**Cheese of rice, that was hard. And I'm sorry if that all was boring. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Review? For Jamie? For Jamie and the Undertaker and depressing shit? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: AGGGGH TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…_…**

**I shouldn't have done such a complicated fanfic for my first story... *sigh*(****_****) Ah well, I love it.**

***PLEASE READ BELOW- NEW FANFIC***

**Oh, and I'm starting another fanfic- NO, I'M STILL GONNA WORK ON THIS ONE! It's an old Soul Eater fanfic I just for fun with my friend- I never really planned on posting it, and I kinda of ditched it a couple years ago. But she convinced me to post the chapters I had (with some revision, of course) and to continue it. I would love for you all to check it out if you're interested! It's called "Realization", and here's the summary-**

**It always sucked being the new girl on the first day of school, and it can** **only get worse when an annoying cotton-candy head challenges you to a duel. It was supposed to be a new leaf- to have a normal life. But when you're at DMWA, nothing is normal- and falling in love and lots of battles are included in the package. Black Star X OC, Kid X OC, and SoMa!**

**I'm actually working on it with my friend I mentioned in the paragraph above, who I shall be calling the "second authoress". She would like to say that if you're interested, and you love/hate Judgement (Me: Or just enjoy them as characters or antagonists) check it out! It's equally as awesome, amazing, and ASDFJKL. Read it. **

**Alright, anyhoo…**

**So, like I/she said, if you're interested, check it out! And if you like it, review please! So, if you like Judgement as the antagonist, check out Realization! They're in there too. Which was by accident... Since I never planned on publishing Realization, I took it's antagonists. But don't worry, I'll add a VERY INTERESTING twist. It'll make more sense if you read Realization, so that's why I was wondering if any of you wanted to read it.**

**Well, anyway. Let's start!**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 13

Walking home in the rain was never fun, but luckily Sebastian had an umbrella they could use. He took it out and opened it as soon as he got it out, and raised it above their heads, making sure to fully cover Ciel. They walked home with it above their heads, but then at one point, it suddenly stopped. It was like the rain had never been there in the first place.

"I suppose you can put that umbrella away, Sebastian," Ciel told him, gazing at the sky. He didn't need to tell him, as his butler was already folding up the umbrella and shaking it off, the water dripping. As he waited, he noticed a rather large crowd of people surrounded in this one area around a brick wall. Ciel nor Sebastian could see what they were looking at. So they decided to go up closer and see whatever was going on.

When they reached the crowd of people, the group gasped and hastily parted like Ciel was all shouting at them to move away— but Ciel was silent. He had a wary look on his face, and Sebastian had his eyebrows arched in a glare. Ciel stopped right before the wall, gasping. Sebastian's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. "This is..." Ciel breathed, trailing off, staring at what was before him. His eyes turned cold and hard, staring at it. It sent chills through his body, and a shock of horror.

On the stained, dark brick wall, in dripping, bloody letters, it was written-

**PhAnToMhIvE. YoU cAn'T sAvE hEr. GiVe Up.**

It was a warning, and Ciel didn't like it one bit. Then, lying on the floor with rivulets of dried blood caked on his neck was a dead corpse. It was clearly a boy, and the age? Well, he didn't look over 13. He looked like...Ciel's age. On the contrary, they looked rather alike. The boy's hair was a much darker blue, and his eyes— well, they were closed. It was like they tried to find Ciel's twin. There was no doubt who did this, because it had his name on it and it mentioned her. It had to be Judgement- it was always Judgement. When was it ever not?

He bit her lip and said coldly, "We're going home. Now." "Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied. Ciel groaned. Things were just getting worse and worse. Mors was an all-powerful, famous demon, but the undertaker only had a limited amount of information, and now...This. None of the cards were in his favor. Nothing seemed to be going right for him— ever since she was taken, his life... Well, anyway.

Of course, they started walking again. On the way home, Sebastian suddenly tensed and stopped walking. This made Ciel stop walking, too. Ciel raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask what was wrong, but he found out before he could even see it.

"Sebby~!"

Sebastian's face took on an expression of pure horror and dread and turned around to see the one and only Grell rushing toward him. A chill visibly went up his back and before Grell could even touch him, Sebastian pushed him into the nearest hallway. Then another person popped into the view and it was none other than Ronald Knox. Sebastian's expression turned a little more disgusted, but he was trying not to show it.

**(AN: God dammit. You know you people were waiting for the other grim reapers to show up...WELL, HERE THEY ARE, EVERYONE! :D)**

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked them coldly, giving them a blank stare. Grell was back in the picture again, jumping around and trying to glomp Sebastian with little red, flamboyant hearts floating around his head. "Sebas-chan~! Sebas-chan~!" He cooed, still trying to grab onto the dodging butler. Ronald Knox said, calling out to Grell, "Maybe we should move. We're causing too much attention! Will told us not to do that," the blonde grim reaper pointed out. Grell suddenly stopped, and frowned. "You're right... But... Sebby...!" Ciel cleared his throat, drawing attention to him. "Actually, we have some questions to ask you, Ronald Knox," He said. At this, he smiled, as if he was expecting a gift. "That's fine with me. Grell and I are a little early, anyway. Right, Gr—..." He stopped abruptly, staring at his teacher.

"Sebby, I love you~! Don't run away~!" The crimson-haired death god wailed. Sebastian was running away, side stepping all of Grell's hug attacks. People were watching now, and people were murmuring amongst themselves. _Oh no_, Ciel realized. _I hope this doesn't start any gossip._ Let alone that idiot Grell's stupid actions... Ronald Knox made it even worse by winking and blowing flirty kisses at some girls that were walking by, and they fangasmed and squealed, one even fainting. Ciel was rolling his eyes in annoyance, and said sternly, "Let's move— SOMEWHERE ELSE." Sebastian sighed in relief as he held Grell back with his hand and Ronald nodded in agreement.

The sight itself was weird enough. A grown man with abnormally long, _red_ hair, sharp teeth and a chainsaw trying to glomp a tall, black haired man dressed in black all over, and a boy that looked like a player blowing kisses at girls with a lawnmower. The only normal person there was Ciel, and he looked out of place with all of the grown men with him. He was shorter than all of them, and looked like a lost child being harassed by older men.

They really had to move somewhere else...

...

"Now that we're in a different place, I'll be asking some questions now."

"Ask away."

"Sebas-chan~!"

"...Pay attention to the young master too."

"Whatever my Sebby says, I'll do~!"

"Sigh..."

Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald were standing off to the side in a small forest, still relatively near the perimeter. Ciel had finally gotten the two death god's attentions and was starting to ask them questions, and he was hoping he would get the answers he needed.

"I'm going to put this bluntly. I know it's a sore subject, but I honestly couldn't care less right now," Ciel started, his hand gripped on his walking stick. He gave Ronald a very serious stare, and asked—

"Does the name Jamie Knox sound familiar to you?"

"..."

The death god's reaction was immediate. His face twisted into an expression of horror, and it his eyes flashed. It was as if Ciel was digging up memories from the dead and giving them back to him- the memories that were never intended to come back. His mouth was agape, and his eyes were sorrowful and surprised.

"Where did you hear about that?" He whispered harshly, glaring at Ciel. Ciel replied coldly, "I have my sources. Perhaps you've heard of... The Undertaker?" He smirked as the death god glared at him. "Oh. Him," Ronald hissed. It was like the words "The Undertaker" were too dirty for him to say.

"Well, I don't have to tell you anything about my sister," He growled. "But I already know everything from her old lover," Ciel said, referring to the Undertaker. "That loudmouth, yelling everything without my permission," He mumbled under his breath. "I refuse to tell you anything," He said, and his voice made Ciel know that was his final decision.

"Don't you want to see the person who killed her dead?" Sebastian asked, trying to lure Ronald in. He twitched, as if he was actually starting to think about his offer. He knew who he was talking about, and he hated him. He wanted him dead, but releasing his sister's secret like this...

"I..._No_. Unless you tell me of your reasons of why you want me to tell you— I might reconsider," He replied icily. His usually bright eyes were cold- the lively color was dull and dark. The light was gone. He was glaring at Ciel and Sebastian, whom just stared blankly back. Grell was silent, staring at the situation before him.

"You know..." Grell began slowly, examining the chainsaw in his hand. "I know who you're talking about. Jamie Knox was one of my best friends," He revealed. Ronald Knox gasped and yelled accusingly at him, "You never _told me_ that you were _best friends _with my _sister_! You've shoulda told me, man!" He pointed a finger at him angrily. **(AN: For Phoenix Wright fans, just imagine Phoenix doing an objection. I think that's all we need. ^3^) **"I knew you were always super depressed and got pissed off whenever someone mentioned the subject, so I didn't say anything! Don't blame me!" Grell shot back, holding up his hands in surrender. They started bickering, and Sebastian saw it was best for him to interfere.

"Are any of you going to tell us about her?" Sebastian asked, exasperated. He let out a sigh, and then Grell instantly shifted back to his fangirl mode. "Oh, I will! Anything for my Sebby!" Grell squealed. Ciel rolled his eyes and thought, _Bipolar much? "_Alright. Go ahead, and tell us then," Sebastian said uncomfortably, scooting closer to Ciel. Grell nodded enthusiastically and then reverted to the way he was before. _What did I tell you? __**Bipolar!**_ Ciel thought again, staring at Grell.

"Stop! Don't tell them anything!" Ronald Knox begged. "I'll— I'll—" He was cut off by a glare from Grell, which stopped him in his tracks. Grell _never_ glared. "If it's going to get revenge on her death, of course I'll do it. Don't you want to avenge her death?" He asked seriously. Ronald choked on his own breath, sputtering, "O-Of c-_course_ I d-do!" Grell gave him one last suspicious stare and said harshly, "You're her brother. You should want to help. Who cares about her secrets and life now? She's _dead_." Ronald gulped and tried to protest again, "But— she—!" "Are you trying to defy orders from a superior?" Grell interrupted, his long red hair blowing in the wind that just passed by. "I...Fine. You win," Ronald grumbled, accepting defeat.

"...Well, I want to do it because it will help my Sebby-chan," Grell admitted lovingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Sebastian. _I thought he was going to stay serious for a second, but... Well, let's just forget I said anything, _Ciel thought in disappointment. Ciel glanced at his butler to see him looking like he wanted to run away, cry, and wail at the world for making Grell love him. Ciel could understand where he was coming from— in a different sense, in the very least... Like how Tsunami just had to be taken away from him. Why his parents had to die. Why things just had to turn out like his. Why he felt so hollow inside...

"Anyway, we were best friends. Jamie and I," Grell repeated. "She was the kindest person you'd ever meet, and one of the strongest. Even if they say Mors wouldn't be able to kill her- but we all know how that turned out. But we grim reapers are a force to be reckoned with," He said proudly. "It would take a lot to kill her— the only way you would win quickly if she committed suicide, but she would never do that. The only move she could use to commit suicide was almost a legend—only Ronald and I knew about it, including herself, of course."

"Tell us of this...legend," Ciel said slowly. Grell was about to respond, but someone else spoke for him. And it wasn't Sebastian.

"I will," Ronald Knox said. "I think I'm the one who should tell her secret, since she entrusted her secret mainly to me." Grell sighed, but said nothing more. "Fine with me. Do your thing," He permitted. "She had a very powerful move that made her one of the most powerful death gods alive— but since this wasn't, y'know, common knowledge, people didn't see her as this 'great and powerful' death god. She was just another person doing her job. But no— she had a move that was unique to her, and no one else. She was the only death god who ever had this move— ever. At least, that's what we thought with what knowledge we already had."

"What is this move?" Sebastian asked, not even looking at Grell— but he swooned again regardless, and mentally, Ciel made a gagging noise behind their backs. Disgusting, he thought. He looked Sebastian, who was obviously pretending not to notice.

"I'll tell you, Sebby, you handsome—" "Hey, I'm telling the story!" He complained, interrupting Grell right in the middle of his fangasm. "Like I was saying..." Ronald continued, coughing to clear his throat.

"It's a move unique to her called 'sacrifice'. The power is that she can bring one dead person back to life— with the cost of her own, of course."

That was... Unexpected.

"Wait... That means..." Ciel spoke slowly. If he had that power... Well, if Mors had that power...No, that wouldn't do any good, would it? Mors would just die. Unless he had some way to perfect it... That was impossible, though. There was no way he could create life— bring back to life, yes. But to create life? That was beyond anyone's power.

"Well, we've been standing here long enough. We've been busy for the last couple of weeks, since there's been a lot of murders lately," Ronald and Grell said. "Murders?" Ciel wondered aloud. "Yes, young master. I'm sure you've noticed the many articles in the newspaper that are referring to murders," Sebastian reminded his master. "And—" He stopped. Sebastian looked shocked, as if someone slapped him in the face. Then he looked horrified.

"What is it?" Ciel asked stern, giving Sebastian a curious yet serious look. "I'll explain on the way home, young master," He said. "We must get going. Thank you for your information, Ronald Knox, Gr...ell... Sutcliff," He spat out, disappearing with Ciel as soon as Grell tried to grab onto him and go crazy with his "bed-thoughts".

"What's going on?" Ciel asked, tugging onto Sebastian's dark black sleeve. He gave him a dark look with his brilliant, blue eyes, demanding an answer. Ciel was anything but patient, which was why he had a demon butler as skilled as Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at him.

"I realized we have to work faster," Sebastian informed him, running as fast as he could in the dark alleyways. He was so speedy that no one even saw him— maybe a little gust of wind at most. "Judgement has been ahead of is all this time. They planned to hurt you by taking away Tsunami, they're already trying to create life again with bodies, they're already at the manor-" Ciel screamed in terror, "They're ALREADY AT THE MANOR?! THEN HURRY UP!" Sebastian gave no reply- he merely sprinted, finally reaching the inside of the manor, in Ciel's work room.

The window was open, the curtains flapping softly in the wind from the outside. Ciel's papers were scattered all over the floor- except one. That paper was being held in a person's hand. That person was Iratus, and standing right next to him in a black cloak was none other than Maesta.

Iratus— of course. The dark red, crimson-colored spiky hair of his that resembled blood a little too well. His oceanic, darkly tinted deep blue eyes, shining under the light from the sun. He had a tea-stained paper in his hand, and read aloud, "Funtom company? Orders? Useless," He sighed as he left go of the paper, letting it drift slowly to the ground like an angel feather.

Maesta was silent, her lavender-hued hair turning darker under the shadows of her dark coat. Her face was neutral, staring at Ciel and Sebastian with unmoving, unblinking with her dark purple eyes. She didn't look like she was breathing in oxygen, and her abnormally pale skin didn't improve her appearance. It was like she was a zombie— not quite dead, but not quite alive.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel whispered harshly, Sebastian lowering the young master from his arms, setting him on the floor. Ciel quickly brushed himself off, but his glare hadn't moved from the two Judgement recruits. His hands were twitching madly, as if he had been electrocuted and electric currents were creating shocks throughout his body. His eyes were aflame, and his eyepatch was off. It seemed to have fallen off in the run here. Ciel didn't care at all— he knew that Judgement knew that he already had a contract with the dark demon standing next to him. Maesta and Iratus didn't look surprised to see the purple, intricate eye staring at them.

"Tell me! Or get out of this damn place!" He screamed. He began to take a step forward, but Sebastian stopped him, gripping tightly on Ciel's shoulders. "Let me go! Right now!" Ciel yelled at his butler, glaring at him fiercely. Sebastian didn't move— like a porcelain statue. His grip was firm as ever as Ciel struggled madly, lashing out at him with his hands. "Sebastian! Now!"

"Little Phantomhive... You're unusually energetic today," Iratus commented lightly, his deceiving blue eyes flashing humorously. "Shut the hell up, you bastard," Ciel spat, glaring more at him. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked calmly, his usually black eyes changing into the purplish demonic hue, signifying his seriousness and caution.

"Well, we're here to ask if you got the message. Did you?" Iratus asked, opening the drawers of Ciel's desk. "Don't look through my desk," Ciel hissed, ignoring the question. Iratus stopped halfway to look at him, and Ciel was angry at him. He was angry because he acted like he was playing a game. He wasn't taking him seriously. It infuriated him. "We got the message," Sebastian replied instead, his cool demeanor unchanging. "At least someone's acting mature," Iratus teased, smirking at the furious Ciel. He continued to look through the drawers of the desk, and Maesta just stood there like a statue. It was like Medusa had looked at her straight in the eye and turned her to stone.

"How did you like it?" Iratus wondered, shuffling through more papers in the second drawer. "It was disgusting," Ciel replied, refusing to look at him. "Wonderful," Iratus said back, his tone light. "We had to kill two bodies for there to be enough blood for the walls and Dolor," He continued. He talked like it was no big deal- like murders and blood was a normal thing to him. Like he felt nothing when killing. Like he was... Heartless.

"Why do you need more blood for Dolor?" Sebastian asked coldly, his grip still tight. It even started to hurt a little bit to Ciel. "That's classified. I'm sure you'll find out soon, no?" Iratus spoke. Then he let out an "Oh, here it is!" and took out a paper from the desk. "I see you still have this, huh?" He waved a piece of paper with pencil sketches on it. Ciel's eyes widened, and he began struggling again. "Give that back! Don't touch it!" He said, squirming. Iratus laughed, looked at the paper.

It was the drawing of Tsunami Ciel had taken from her while she was asleep.

"Oh, Tsunami. The poor girl. Always getting punished for the bad things she's doing," He smiled, only fueling Ciel's fury even more. _They're hurting her?! Punishing her?! How dare they do such a horrible thing to her! _Ciel thought infuriatedly while yelling, "Sebastian! I order you to let me go right now!" Sebastian bit his lip and looked like he was in a war within himself. It was a direct order from Ciel, but he knew Ciel would most likely get severely injured if he tried to attack them. Keeping the young master alive was the most important thing.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ciel yelled again, thrashing in Sebastian's iron grip. "Oh, nothing really. Just the usual. Cutting. Whipping. The usual," Iratus responded, as if that was normal. He didn't even look at them when he said that, lazily shoving some papers messily back into Ciel's drawers. He definitely wasn't taking him seriously at all. "It's really fun to see in pain like that. Y'know, all bloody, wounds all over her. It's a wonder Dolor doesn't just kill her," He laughed, holding up the drawing.

"I'm sure you don't need this anymore, so I'll dispose of it for you."

Iratus gripped the drawing with both of his hands at the top, and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Ciel's heart jolted through his chest, and felt it plummet into his stomach. "Sebastian! Stop him!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian tense but immediately went into action when he heard the ripping of the paper. Sebastian snatched the paper right out of his hand, holding Ciel in his other arm. He was holding a knife at Iratus' throat, and Iratus held a pocket knife in front of Sebastian's chest. Ciel was pointing his gun at Maesta, who had a spear pointed at Ciel's neck.

It was a chain of life and death.

If Sebastian killed Iratus, Maesta would shoot and Ciel would too. Maesta would live, and Ciel might die. Iratus would be dead, but with Mors on his side, maybe not. Sebastian would probably not die.

Ciel would be the only one dead.

"Put the drawing down," Sebastian whispered, staring at Iratus in the eyes. He looked back, his eyes daring him to kill him. Sebastian stared at him emotionlessly, his orders the same. "I said to put it down at once. Or I'll kill you," He threatened, the grip on the knife tensed, and so was Iratus'. Maesta had not moved an inch, her ice cold eyes seeming to freeze Ciel into place, having the eyes of a hawk. If he even moved an inch, she wouldn't hesitate to plunge her knife into his heart and kill him.

"Tsk, tsk, you know you can't do that," Iratus breathed, his ocean eyes narrowing. "You know your little master will die. You couldn't possibly risk his life, could you?" It was Sebastian's turn to narrow his eyes. Ciel was struggling to keep his breaths straight, taking tiny gulps of air, trying to move as little as possible. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he bet Sebastian could feel it. "Then put the drawing down," Sebastian persisted. Iratus gazed at him for a second longer before replying, "_No_. This is too fun to end. And—"

"Iratus, put down the drawing. Now."

All the eyes turned to look at Maesta, whose purples orbs were boring into Iratus, threatening to take means into her own hands. Her voice was icy and cold, and Ciel swore the entire room turned colder, into a freezer. Iratus gulped and set down the drawing quietly on the desk, and apologized quickly, "Sorry, got carried away. I g-got you talking, though- that's something, eh?" Maesta glared at him, and he laughed nervously, "Oh, alright... Got it..."

"That's for the third time this week. You're getting _carried away_ far too often," Maesta groaned, smacking him on the head with a staff. "Dolor is going to get angry at me again, ehehe," Iratus said quietly, inching away from Maesta, rubbing his head. It was weird— they seemed like family, like brother and sister. Not murderers. Maybe they were this way when they were young? Before the darkness enveloped them in its curse...

"If that's all you wanted to say, I suggest you— Wait." Ciel stopped. "What is Tsunami like right now? What are you planning to do with her?" Iratus and Maesta were standing next to each other, next to the window. They looked back at him, only one of their eyes in view. Iratus smirked at him, and said, "Maesta, you can tell him. I've been talking the entire time." Maesta glared at him, but said nothing. She looked at Ciel, who was no longer under the clutches of Sebastian.

"We'll harm her. We'll severely injure her. We'll experiment on her. But never... Kill. We will kill her in _the end_."

Ciel felt like he was plunged into a pit of death. _They can't. She can't die. Harm. Injure. Experiment? No. They can't… They… CAN'T! _"NO!" Ciel screamed. He ran toward her without warning, and his hands were wrapped around her neck. "You won't. You took her away from me. You can't harm her. You don't have the right!" Sebastian snatched him back, Ciel crashing into Sebastian. "We gave your servants a little ticket to the hospital as well. See ya," Iratus said, turning his back to him. His words were confirmed by the screams of Maylene, Finni and Bard.

"YOU CAN'T HARM HER! YOU CAN'T KILL HER! YOU CAN'T! **YOU **_**CAN'T!**_"

They no longer heard his screams of fury. They had disappeared without a trace, being the darkness in the afternoon light.

They were going to kill her.

**AN: Yep, mean cliffy. Late chapter. Fucking ooc. Don't you just love it all? *le shot OVER 9000***

**I-I'm sorry bros. *le shot for copying Pewds***

**I promise I'll get on time! *le shot for lying***

**STOOOOOOOOOOP. *cries***

**I know. I've been god damn terrible with updates. But I try to make the best chapters that I can.**

**Things will get more interesting from here, I hope, now that all that damn explaining is over with.**

**You'll meet the cat girl next chapter, too. **

**Look forward to it. :D**

**Review? For fucking angst all the time?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, before I do anything else, I want to say something to ALL OF MU REVIEWERS.**

**ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, IM TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW.**

**I was reading the reviews you all had sent me, and I felt so happy. I'm so glad you all love my story, and I couldn't be thankful enough. Thank you so much to take the time to review, and I love you all. (I actually yelled, "GOD I LOVE YOU ALL!" While I was reading it. XD)**

**Just. Thank you. So much.**

**;~;**

**You're all so magical.**

**So please enjoy another chappy of memorial scars.**

Memorial Scars: Chapter 14

"W-Where am I...?"

She woke up and found herself in a comfortable bed, her wounds wrapped in fresh bandages and her hair brushed and neatened up. She looked at her hands and found the little feline claws still on her hand. She sighed. She was having a wonderful dream, too...

She got up from her bed, wincing because her ankle was still slightly sprained from all the running she had to do. She staggered over to the mirror and saw a person with short, caramel brown hair with sweet streaks of dark brown and cat-like, piercing yellow eyes with ocular pupils. What especially stuck out were two, brown cat ears on the top of the head. That was her. The cat girl...

Then she started to hear some meowing from a closet. That closet and the bed were one of the only things in the room— it was pretty empty. She wondered who on earth lived in it. Perhaps a person who wanted nothing more than he or she needed? Who knows.

She narrowed her bright eyes at the wardrobe, straining her cat ears to hear the meows again. She did. She decided she was going to open it. She gripped the handle and—

Tons of kittens started spilling out of the closet. She yelped and jumped back, the adorable kittens meowing affectionately at her. She squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get out of the kitten swarm. One of them bit at her light brown cat tail, so she winced and pulled her tail to her. She usually wrapped it around her torso when she was out, and she quickly did so right now. Then she heard the door handle click. She squeaked and jumped back against the wall, only to see a tall man dressed entirely in black.

He was quite the handsome man.

He had striking facial features that seemed inhuman, and gorgeous, silly black hair. Not to mention he was TALL. He was absolutely beautiful.

She blushed and tensed into a fighting position. "What do you want?" It came out more as a squeak instead if a intimidating voice. The man wasn't listening— he was carefully putting all the kittens back into her closet one by one, with a calming voice like velvet.

"Come on, get back into the closet," He pleaded, placing the cute cats into the wardrobe and then shutting it. He let out a sigh of relief and stared at the stunned girl. "Hello. I see you are awake," He said smoothly, smiling kindly at her.

"W-Who are you?" The girl spat out, her muscles relaxing only slightly. He didn't _seem_ like a bad person…

"I am Sebastian Michealis, milady. I am the butler of the Phantomhive household," he replied calmly, bowing. _Wait. That means I'm in a MANOR?! _The girl thought in a rush. "I saved you from the outside. You were about to die, and you desperately needed some help. I brought you here and treated your wounds. Do you feel quite alright?" He asked, looking at her bandages.

She nodded slowly, staring at the bandage on her knees. He was a very nice person. He saved her from dying. From death itself. She owed her life to him...

"I'm Calico Drake, 17," She blurted out, going into a deep bow, her hair falling into her face. "I'm very grateful for your help. Thank you very much for saving my life. I owe everything to you." Then she brought herself back up, trying to put on a smile. He smiled kindly at her, and she swore she felt like the entire room lit up. She felt a little warm inside.

"There's no need to say thank you. What matters now is that's you're healthy and safe. I go fetch you some new clothes and some food, since I'm sure you don't want to stay in those clothes and you must be starving," Sebastian said. She looked at her ripped and dirty clothes, and felt and heard her stomach growl loudly. She blushed and mumbled a soft "Sorry..."

"Yes, I would like that very much," She said politely. He nodded, and before he walked away, he turned to her.

"About the cats in my closet..." He put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Don't tell anyone, alright?" Calico nodded quickly, and said, "I promise!" He smiled again and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

After waiting for about ten minutes, Sebastian came back with a dress, a plate of little sandwiches and a cup of milk. "Here you are, Ms. Drake," He said while handing her the dress and the food on the table. She gasped as she stared at the dress.

It was a lovely, light blue dress with delicate white lace on the edges, barely brushing the floor. It had puffy shoulders but the sleeves reached to her wrists. There was a satin white bow tied around the middle, and it glimmered in the light. It was a beautiful dress.

"Are you sure I can have such a nice dress?" Calico asked timidly, feeling the smooth and soft fabric with her fingertips.

"Of course," Sebastian told her. "It's quite alright. Do you need help putting it on?" He asked. She shook her head, and said, "I appreciate the thought, but that won't be necessary. I can put it on myself." He nodded. "I shall wait outside for you to dress. Merely knock on the door when you are finished," he informed her before walking out.

She quickly shoved off her old clothes and carefully placing on the dress like it was as fragile as thin glass. She felt like it would break if she put it on too roughly. It was very comfortable, and she could walk well in it. She would like to change to another outfit later, but she couldn't possibly ask of that. That would rather selfish, wouldn't it?

She quickly strode over to the door and knocked on it three consecutive times, and said, "You may come in now. I'm done changing." She stepped back away from the door, and it opened. Sebastian walked in, and commented, "You look very nice, Ms. Drake." Calico walked around in a circle, observing her outfit. When she realized what Sebastian had said, we blushed lightly.

"Thank you. I can't say I think that way of myself," She admitted, picking up the sandwiches and the milk off the table. She sat down on her bed and took a bite of the sandwich, and she felt like crying. She hadn't eaten in forever, and this was simply delicious. She had never felt so starved in her life, and here was an absolutely spiffing plate of sandwiches before her that tasted amazing. "This is simply delicious," She complimented, trying to eat the sandwiches as quickly but as politely as she could. She didn't want to look like a pig.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them," He thanked while he smiling. She finished the plate in a matter of seconds, blushing after realizing what she had done. Oh well— at least she had an excuse to be so dirty. She quietly wiped her mouth with the napkin and said, "Thank you very much for the meal. I won't bother you any—" Before she could finish, Sebastian interrupted her.

"No, no, you must stay with me. I have questions— well, the young master has some questions to ask you. We would appreciate it if you stayed put," He informed her, picking her empty plate while she sipped the cup of milk. What do they want? She thought nervously.

"I apologize for the hurry, but we must go now. The young master is waiting," He told her. She nodded and stood up, brushing the back of her dress. She looked at the closet, staring at it. When he noticed her staring, he asked, "Is something the matter?" She blinked at him and said, "Why do you have cats in your closet? Does your master know? Why don't you tell—" He cut her off by grabbing her hands and going straight out the door, saying, "We simply must get going. We shouldn't waste any more time." She felt like laughing, thinking, _it must be a secret. I won't tell anyone._

She heard the door click shut quietly and he took his hand away. Her hand felt cold without it. _Is he always this nice to everyone? No, he seems like a genuinely nice person,_ She thought._ I wonder what the "young master" looks like. Maybe an adult with a pretty wife and children. He might be conceited and snobby, if he's rich. He must be to have hired such a capable butler,_ She concluded mentally.

"I hope I don't intrude on your privacy, but may I ask... What is in that locket you're wearing?" Sebastian asked politely, motioning to the beautiful, intricate silver locket dangling around her neck. She blinked and held her locket gently, staring at it.

"Oh, this? It's a locket my parents gave me. It's very important," She replied, while opening it. It showed a picture of a man, woman, and a girl. The man had short, black hair and was wearing a bright smile on his face. The woman had long, dark purple hair and was smiling just as joyfully. The girl standing between them was none other than Calico, except she looked about ten years younger. Her cheeks were red, and she was smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

One thing that was odd was that she wasn't a cat girl in the picture.

She was human.

Calico coughed uncomfortably and quickly shut it, and let it fall back onto her chest. She felt Sebastian give her a wary look.

_I wonder why he hasn't questioned about the whole "cat thing" yet,_ she thought while casting a glance at the calm butler. _I'm surprised he didn't freak out. Maybe he's a cat lover. I mean, he did have all those cats in his closet. Then... Wait. If he's a cat lover, and I'm a cat girl, then—_ she blushed and cut herself off. _I guess it depends on how much he likes cats. Why am I even thinking about this?_

Then a voice interrupted her voice—

Well, three, to be exact.

"Sebastian's going to kill us!"

"We're all DEAD!"

"Stop over-reacting, we can fix this—"

"Oh my lord..." She heard Sebastian mumble in exhaustion next to her. She saw three people standing before her. One was a young boy with blond hair, a straw hat, and looked scared. The other was a woman with magenta hair and glasses, and she looked embarrassed. The last one was a man that looked absolutely horrified, also with blonde hair.

She looked over to Sebastian, and saw he looked like he wanted to punch a wall and crack it in half. She stifled a laugh while the three people before her started talking.

"T-Terribly sorry, Sebastian! We were just trying to move it out of your way!" The woman in the maid outfit cried.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! I didn't mean too—o!" The boy with the straw hat wailed sadly.

"Apologies, we were kind of just... Trying to help..." The man with the blond hair stuttered out nervously.

On the floor, were pieces of glass that had broken into tiny little shards. Calico could see if had been a pale blue vase rimmed with a gold trimming. It looked very expensive, and there was some water on the floor. Some pure white roses were scattered on the floor, the petals falling off.

"Honestly," Sebastian grumbled in annoyance, a vein popping on his head. "Let alone in front of a guest! Leave, I don't trust you to clean it up. Ms. Drake, I'm so—"

"Don't apologize. And don't clean up their mess for them. Let them do it— they just need supervision," Calico interrupted, surprising Sebastian. He blinked. "And... Call me Calico, okay? Ms. Drake is too formal. Even if it's supposed to be polite, I don't need it. I appreciate the thought, though."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied coolly. "But what are you implying with the servants cleaning them up?" He asked, giving the three pitiful looking people a disappointed look.

"They just need to learn. Practice— no, perfect practice makes perfect, right? Give them a chance," She begged, giving him a pleading look. Sebastian froze, a shadow covering his shocked eyes.

"...Eh? S...Sebastian? I...I'm sorry!" Calico sputtered, waving her hand in his face. Finni yelped and ran up to Sebastian, shaking his broad shoulders. Sebastian didn't even flinch, and that seriously made everyone start to freak out.

"Mr. Sebastian! Sebastian!" Maylene yelled, sprinting up to Sebastian. Bard looked appalled at the butler, who was usually so calm, but now was as frozen as a statue. This was so unlike him it was seriously.

"I... Sebastian, please regain yourself, nya—!" Calico meowed. At that moment, everyone saw a lot of things.

Finni noticed the furry cat ears on her head.

Bard and Maylene noticed her bright yellow eyes with the ovular pupils.

As for Sebastian... He was shocked back to life!

"I...Oh, I'm very sorry. It wouldn't happen again," Sebastian promised, and Calico swore he was to slightest bit bashful, but it was only for a split second.

"Well, are we going to clean this up?" Calico asked, motioning toward the mess on the floor.

"It will have to wait," Sebastian insisted, waving the problem away. "We can't let the young master wait much longer. I trust you with the mess, alright? " Sebastian said, giving the three servants a stern stare.

"Got it!" Maylene, Bard, and Finni said obediently and their hands rose in a salute. Calico smiled the tiniest bit at the sight in front of her, as she hadn't seen such a care-free moment in the longest time.

"We trust you. Well, let's get going!" Calico smiled, hopping away, over the mess. Sebastian quickly followed her, giving the servants one last stare before leaving.

...

"Well, let's get this clean-up started! Sebastian entrusted us with the situation, so we must complete it accordingly!"

"Yes!"

"Let's do it!"

MSMSMS

"Young master, we have arrived."

Ciel spun around on his chair and saw the door creak open slowly. A man with black hair and a girl with short brown hair enter the room politely into the room. It was Sebastian and another girl Ciel didn't know. He suspected it was the cat girl, since she had two cat ears on the top of her head and her bright yellow eyes.

"Hello. Sebastian, and... What is your name?" Ciel asked, staring at the cat girl with the brown hair. Her eyes widened and said while pointing at herself, "Me? Oh, I'm Calico Drake. Pleased to meet you," She said kindly while going into a deep bow.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of this manor." He said shortly, his voice clipped. Calico seemed surprised, as if she expected someone else. Ciel felt a little bit of him feel offended. He always wanted to be seen as an older person, and everyone always assumed he was an adult. Then they saw this and was shocked about his childish appearance. He always felt angry about their reactions, even though they were perfectly rational.

"This was the girl I was talking about," Sebastian informed him. Ciel nodded his head, and responded, "I can see that. Now, take a seat," Ciel ordered, waving toward the seat set in front of his desk. It was a black chair with dark blue cushions which were lined with a delicate, dark purple lace.

"Alright," Calico said laxly while sitting down on the chair. She pushed her skirt back so she wouldn't scrunch up the fabric. "Now, mind telling me why I'm here? I appreciate all of the hospitality, but I would like to know why," She asked, giving Ciel a stare that looked harmless on the outside, but on the inside, it was threatening.

"I have a couple of questions I would like to ask you," Ciel told her, spinning around on his chair once.

"And... That would be?" Calico asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sure you're familiar of the name 'Judgment', are you not?"

"...How do you know about Judgment?" Calico whispered. She stood up from her chair and ran up to Ciel. She slammed her hands harshly on his desk. Ciel didn't even flinch, unblinking. Sebastian ran up to her and gripped her shoulders, pulling her back into the chair. He pinned her on into the seat, who was flailing and trying to break free from his grasp.

"Let—ny—ugh, let _go_!" Calico yelled the hint of a meow there. Sebastian twitched for a fraction of a second, but as the master butler, he instantly regained himself. Calico smirked, and saw what his weakness was. It was surprising he even had one, but she knew it had to be out there.

"Nya, Sebastian~! Nyan~!" She meowed playfully, her cat ears twitchingly playfully. Her eyes were wide and big, and she looked absolutely adorable. There was no way Sebastian could stand this high level of feline adorableness!

He had a dramatic shadow cast over his eyes again, as if he was shocked into silence. He was as stiff as a statue as Calico continued to purr and meow playfully around him, trying to seduce him. Ciel felt something click madly in his head, as if his brain was freaking out because he didn't expect this. Well, his brain should've, because Ciel knew how much Sebastian loved cats, especially after he found them in his closet. There shouldn't be any more in there, unless… He had kept them as a secret! …No, that couldn't happen.

"Sebastian! Enough of this nonsense! Pin her down!" Ciel yelled, slamming his hands loudly on the desk. Sebastian seemed to come back to Earth and pinned her down on the floor by her shoulders, her legs kicking everywhere, knocking down the chair she had sat on. Ciel smiled triumphantly, walking up to her with the grin mocking her. A vein popped in her head as she tried to kick Ciel, but he merely slapped it with the walking stick he luckily had next to his desk.

"Ow!" She winced painfully. Ciel smirked again, angering her even further. "Damn you!" She yelled, glaring at him. "What do you want from me?! I don't like waiting, especially while watching you _mock me_!" She hissed furiously.

"Fine, fine. I guess I shouldn't have expected you were a calm girl," he said. "Just like—…" He stopped, a memory exploding in his head.

_~Memories~ _

"_W-where a-am…What is this place? Where…?" The girl's voice was barely a whisper, and was quavering. Her eyes were wild, darting around everything in a trail of madness. "Who are you? Are… Are you going to whip me?" Her knees started to shake violently, but she forced her legs to stay up. "Are you going to make me your slave?"_

_Ciel cleared his throat uncomfortably before properly replying. "No. No one here is going to hurt you, let alone __whip__ you. We're not that…heartless. We just want to ask you some questions. Sebastian here was only trying to help you."_

_With that last line, her personality took a complete 360__⁰__, catching Ciel completely off guard._

_"What-?! That pervert?! Trying to __help__ me?! Honestly, enough with all of these stupid jokes!" Her voice was raised to a shout, and Ciel jumped a little bit. Sebastian was looking at her, amused._

_"I'm a pervert, you say?" He said, bemused. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, which the girl obviously noticed. She twitched upon seeing it._

_"Yes! You tried to take off my __shirt__, for goodness sake! What is a pervert to you, then?!" She yelled. Ciel took note in his head: __Girl hates perverts with a passion._

_Ciel shifted, tapping his foot impatiently upon the wooden floor. "Enough. Look, we're not joking at all. I told him-"He pointed at Sebastian- "-to repair your wounds. Did you notice?"_

_The steaming girl's steam went out immediately, and began to feel her arms. A smile as bright as the sun spread across her entire face, and then in a flash, went over to Sebastian. "I apologize, sir, for my actions," She said airily, her mood once again changing. "You have been quite a pervert, but I forgive you. I wanted to heal these wounds for years, but-"_

_Ciel walked in, and held up a hand, asking her to pause. She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "For years? Where and when did you get those wounds?"_

_No response. She didn't want to answer._

_Ciel sighed. "Well, then. Since you won't answer __that__ question, what is your name?" He inquired._

_Her expression was of shock. Ciel was confused- what was so weird of asking your name?_

_She stared into her eyes seriously, pain and a struggle to decide swirled. Ciel stared right back at her with his single, blue eye._

_He didn't know about her, and he didn't know what, but felt something click._

_That meant something, didn't it?_

_"It's… Tsunami. Tsunami Mizu."_

_~Memories: End~_

"Hello? _Earl_?! Where are you?! Ciel!"

Ciel gasped for a moment, and blinked a couple of times. He had lost himself… Again. Luckily, it was only for a couple of seconds. Sometimes he would lose himself for an entire half hour sometimes, even an hour when things got bad. He hated it.

He shook himself back to seriously and turned his ice-cold stare to her. He couldn't play with her, he had to get serious. He didn't have time to idle around uselessly like this. He saw Calico's eyes stare at him curiously, and he didn't have to be a genius to know why. His playful personality had just changed to ice-cold in several seconds—that wasn't exactly normal, unless you were bipolar.

"Tell me everything you know about Judgment. Now! Everything! _Everything_!" Ciel said harshly, making Calico flinch.

"I…Why? Why do you want it? I won't tell you if you don't have a good reason," She insisted stubborned. Ciel sighed mentally, as he was hoping she was actually going to tell him. _Well, scratch that idea_, he thought.

"It's a mission, and it's drastically important. It's for the queen," He informed her. That would be well enough of a reason, right? I mean, who defies the queen's wishes? Practically no one, which is why this reason should be perfectly rational.

"…" She stared at him intently.

Ciel stared back, waiting for an answer.

"I…" She stopped. Then she glared at him, and it surprised Ciel a little bit. "You think _that_ half-ass reason is good enough? Give me a reason I should help you! And I want proof!"

Then something in Ciel _burned_.

She wanted a _good reason?_

Oh, she was going to _get_ a damn good reason.

And she was going to get _proof_.

She wanted _that_?

Then she would get the god damn _stuff_.

"You want proof? You want a reason? Well, I've got a reason!" Ciel screamed. He seemed to be yelling so much more these days, and he didn't like it one bit. But it happened to be the only way people listened to him because of his small stature, and that was mainly why it aggravated him.

Ciel's eye flashed dangerously, walking up right in front of Calico. She gulped. He didn't seem like such a child anymore. More like someone that has suffered so much, and he had experience. A past. Harsh memories. And possibly… A valid reason?

He marched up to his desk, and pulled out a drawer angrily. He reached inside and grabbed a paper. It looked like sketch paper.

"Young master, there is no need to do all of this—" Sebastian began to say, but when he swore he saw Ciel's contract eye glowing right through the eye patch, he stopped. Ciel was _angry_, and that wasn't good. He was almost as mad when Lizzy had broken his ring, if not a thousand times madder.

"Look at this!" He yelled, throwing a paper at Calico, his eyes burning with fury. Calico's shaking hands gripped the paper, and she felt confused. It was a picture of a… Girl?

She had soft-looking, wavy hair that fell gently onto his shoulders like angel feathers. Her eyes were bright and kind, looking at her gently. It was just a drawing, but it felt so real. Only a true artist would have been able to draw something like this, and it looked like it was meant to be a sketch, which astounded her even more. If this was a sketch, then what would a masterpiece be to this artist?

"This is who I need to save. _Tsunami Mizu_. She is positively _everything to me, _you bi—! You want _proof_, too? You wanted proof? Oh, I have proof for you!" Ciel yelled. He sharply turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to get her clothes as fast as you can! Now!" Sebastian nodded and disappeared in a second, and then in a matter of five seconds, he was back.

He had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in his hand. They looked like rags. They were torn and bloody, and they were barely recognized as clothing. They looked more like scraps of clothing. Sebastian held them up to her, and she gasped. They looked even worse up close, and not folded.

There were tears and rips all over, looking like it wouldn't even cover you properly if you were it. There were dark red bloodstains near the rips, and it looked like it was from a long time ago. It looked _painful._

"This is what she was wearing when she came here! These rags, these bloody, ripped up rags! She was running, running from the people that nearly killed her! That was _Judgment_, you blithering _idiot_! They _tortured her, and they torturing her __**right **__**now**__!" _He screamed. "TSUNAMI IS GETTING TORTURED! DON'T YOU KNOW THE PAIN?! _THE BLOOD?!_ _**THE SUFFERING?!**__** THE FEELING OF DEATH THAT'S JUST BARELY FROM YOUR FINGERTIPS?!"**_

Calico breath got stuck in her throat. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking. It was like he was starting to affect her with his madness. She shook, her body vibrating violently. Then her eyes started flickering different colors, and her pupils contracted. A sharp set of claws came from her finger tips, and they looked sharp enough to cut just with a light stroke.

"U…Uuu...Aah…_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"**_ She screeched, clutching her head as she curled up into a ball. Ciel gasped and retreated, crashing into his bookcase. Tears came from her crazed eyes, and Ciel's heart pounded madly in his chest.

"_**AaAaAaAaAaAaAAAAA—!" **_She screamed again, the insanity of her voice stabbing at his brain. He let out a small scream and ordered Sebastian to knock her out. Even Sebastian seemed the slightest bit intimidated, but that thought was merely a vision.

He brought down his hand on her neck and her screams ceased, knocking her out. She fell to the floor with a boom, and Ciel's heart pounded in his ears, laughing madly with the hysteria. Ciel stared fearfully at her empty eyes, telling him she was far away.

"Did you kill her?" Ciel whispered, staring at her. Sebastian shook his head, telling him her heartbeat was still there by setting his hand on her neck. Ciel gave out a relieved sighed, and walked up to him. "So, what do you think she is?"

"She…I suspect she might've been morphed into this, maybe by Judgment, because I can tell she wasn't originally like this. And, what's more…Well…"

"Sebastian, tell me."

"…She's not from here."

"Of course she isn't, she looks like she's Ameri—"

"I don't mean it like that, young master."

"Then, what do you mean? As in she looks like a grim reaper or a demon?"

Ciel gave him a curious look, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Sebastian looked back at him, and then he opened his mouth to respond.

"…_**No. I mean as in another dimension. Another world. Another universe all together."**_

**AN: OHONOHONHON SURPRISE OHONHON—*Shot by the readers who had to wait like a jillion fucking years***

…**Well, h-here's the chapter… there will be more calico in the next c-chapter… The second a-authoress helped meh with her name… I… Until next time… **

**And, and, don't forget to review! Reviews mean everything to me, and I want to get to the one hundred review mark! That would be absolutely wonderful! Well, I shall be awaiting you wonderful, marvelous, fabulous reviews.**

**Goodbye everyone… Until next week—*le faint***

**~Derp, review! Click that little button at the bottom.~**


	15. Bonus Chapter: Judgment File-- Number ?

**AN: OK everyone, I'm now collaborating on Memorial Scars a bit with the second authoress as well. She came up with the idea of having bonus chapters, and this is the first one.**

**They focus on Judgment and their backstories. This is slightly more of an introduction, but the other chapters will be focused on one character, usually.**

**And for those who love Tsunami, get ready for some bad-ass Tsunami in this chapter. :D **

**Enjoy! And for those who are reading my Soul Eater fanfic, I'll be uploading that next.**

Bonus Chapter: 1

_Judgment File: Number ?_

_Place: Unknown_

_Time: Unknown_

_Sanity: …_

"Dolor! Why do you have so good at this god damn game?!"

"You just have a temper, Iratus. That makes you deal in all our food money."

"...You do realize that it doesn't really even matter, since you're just dealing the money to the person who also owns it anyway. Everyone gets it in the end."

"...Oh, you're right, Mors! I mean, you're always ri—"

"Stop flattering him, Vindicta."

"D-Don't s-say that, M-Maesta, she'll g-get mad at y-you..."

It was a dark room; the walls lined with dark red, slightly cracked, wore-down bricks. There was a single cheap-looking light in the middle of the ceiling, the yellowish, dim light casting dark shadows upon the six people sitting down on the floor. They had cards in their hand, and a pile of money was being shoved over to a girl with pitch-black, long, straight hair from a boy with spiky, flaming red hair.

The girl with the black hair, known as Dolor, was smiling creepily but contently as the large amount of money was being brought to her. The boy with the red hair was glaring at her angrily, and his name was none other than Iratus. Iratus glared at his partner as she laughed quietly at him, and he punched the ground next to him, creating a small crack.

"Don't punch the ground, Iratus!" Mors scolded sharply, giving Iratus a stern glare. He had dark green hair strangely resembled the color of moss, and his eyes were a piercing bright yellow. His mouth was curved in a frown as he searched through the cards that he had, and he clearly had terrible cards meant for poker. Iratus smirked and rolled his eyes as he massaged his knuckles.

"Do you want my cards, Mors?" Vindicta asked sweetly. She had short, platinum blonde hair that was in thick curls. Her bangs were cast dramatically to the side to hide one of her eyes. Her eyes were an alluring, dark orange. She was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him, and Iratus pretended to gag.

"Mors, you know— Iratus, don't mock me!" She yelled, her eyes flashing. She pulled three needles, and they were notched between the spaces in her three fingers. They glinted dangerously, even in the low light. Iratus stopped, his once light eyes darkening significantly. He stood up, and she did too. He bared his teeth at her threateningly while she glared at him.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on, you bitch!" Iratus yelled, his eyebrows furrowing into a glare. Vindicta seemed extremely offended as her eyes narrowed at him, her position tensing in a position that was ready to spring and fling her needles into his neck.

Mors sighed.

(Mors' POV)

Honestly. How can they think of fighting at a time like this?

I sighed in annoyance and gritted my teeth as I saw them glare angrily at each other, actually intending to strike if one attacked. I can't believe I actually work with these idiots... I have to deal with this literally every single day. No lie.

"You idiots, I thought we went over this yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that..." I trailed off, clearly seeing they weren't paying attention to me, not even Vindicta. The only reason I found that surprising was because she swarmed me all the time... It was extremely irritating sometimes.

"I d-don't mean to be r-rude, b-but I think you s-should b-break t-them up now," Tristor stuttered quietly, scooting over to his sister Maesta and fearfully grabbing onto her coat. Maesta didn't even really react, but she reassuringly grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it warmly. Her brother had dark grey eyes, and they were watery, as if he was about to start crying any second. His hair was a soft shade of dark blue, sticking up in little spikes at the end.

Maesta had dark purple hair that fell softly on her shoulders in waves. Her emotionless eyes were dark purple, as if a lavender color had been dyed with a pitch black hue.

"Honestly, even when Mors has been telling you to stop for the past month," Dolor complained, falling back onto the floor. She stared at the ceiling in boredom, as she clearly was tired of all these fights they had. I was too.

"Well, year, actually," I corrected. They weren't as nearly much as a problem as Iratus and Vindicta are. Well, actually, don't even get me started on how much all of these morons irritate me sometimes.

Iratus is a temperamental idiot with the attention span of a box of crayons. He loves to, ah, BREAK STUFF with his FISTS. Even though his physical strength is very capable, and I do appreciate it, sometimes I wish he didn't have to come back alive with Dolor— but she was stubborn and demanded it.

Dolor is obsessed with gore and blood, even more than I. She often drains all the people we murder of their blood, and keeps it in a little jar as we go home. I find it very disgusting, even though it's necessary for her physical and mental health.

I mean... She is a vampire after all.

Which is why I find that odd that she doesn't just murder Iratus. Well, that would be like murdering her family— also why she doesn't murder anyone else in Judgment. And I have to keep her away from Tsunami when her cravings get bad. I lock her up in one of our prison cells in the basement, order VIndicta to go fetch one of her god damn blood jars, ("Mors, it's disgusting in there! Make Iratus do it!" "Me?! Do your own job!" Then they would fight... Again...) then I would throw it at her and she drained it. That bloodthirsty, disgusting vampire. It's bad enough I always have to clean up after the bloody messes in the cells.

_"Ah, I feel much better. Well, I'll be going to my chamber~" Dolor grinned at me with her stained teeth and walked happily to her room. (Or as she liked to call it, chamber.) I understood that she was hungry, but honestly. Be neat for demon's sake!_

_I felt horrified as I saw the mess she left behind. A bloody mass of the red liquids was splattered all over the cold, concrete floor. I felt another terrible shock of horror run through me when I realized I was going to be the one to clean up all this mess. I felt a vein pop when I heard Dolor laughing her ass off at me as she strolled up the stairs, giving me a smirk. I glared at her as she shut the door behind her. It was like I was their mother or something— I was always cleaning up after their stupid messes. Such high-matienence recruits... Also a pain._

_"DOLOR, GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE!" Iratus yelled angrily. I winced at the loudness of his voice. There was no response, as expected. I mentally groaned again as I mumbled, "Go upstairs and play poker with our own money or something. I'll clean this up." Iratus stopped, looked at me funny, and then broke out in a grin that stretched across his face._

_"YEAH! I'M GONNA BE RICH!" Iratus yelled, doing a little jig. Maesta sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"It's everyone's money, so it doesn't even matter. No one's going to be richer than the other," She pointed out. Iratus abruptly stopped dancing at this new piece of news. He frowned._

_"You ruined my happy mood. Jerk," He said, now grumpy. Maesta blinked._

_"No, I'm just proving a fact," she shot back with one of those rare, evil smirks on her face. Iratus rolled his eyes like a child and sprinted upstairs. Maesta quietly followed, Tristor holding onto her robe and went with her and Iratus._

_"Are you sure you don't need help, Mors?" Vindicta asked me as she knelt beside me. She looked at me so worriedly with those dark orange eyes of hers. I shooed her away with my hand and replied._

_"No, no. Just go upstairs. You'll only be in the way," I told her. She looked sad for a moment, but quickly covered it up. What use was there in being sad? I mean, it's not like I even cared in the first place..._

_..._

_...I said I didn't care! I don't care about her, that stupid fangirl! I don't cleanup for their sake so they can just goof off, they would just get in the way, OK?!_

_...Tsundere? Is that what you're calling me?_

…

_...What the hell is a "Tsundere"?_

"Everyone, I'm sure you know what time of the day it is."

Everyone stopped yelling, and Vindicta and Iratus stopped fighting. They exchanged a knowing glance, and then sat down back on the floor. Maesta was the one that spoke.

"I know," I replied calmly, collecting everyone's cards. I stacked them neatly into one pile, and then dug my hand into my pocket.

"What are you getting?" Dolor asked curiously, giving a quick glance to my pocket. I took out my hand, and I was holding a small item.

There were matches.

"...W-Why d-do you have m-matches?" Tristor whispered nervously, staring at the matches in my hand with those glistening, stormy eyes of his. I opened the matches and took one out, and then lit the match on fire. "Eeee—!" Tristor squealed as he jumped behind Maesta. Even though he seemed like a complete wimp, he was surprisingly efficient when it came to combat or killing— well, assassinations were more of Vindicta's job. And her cooking was pretty good.

"Setting these cards aflame," I said simply as I threw the match into the pile of cards.

"WHA—?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Iratus screamed in my ears, his face flaming up just like his hair. I winced at the volume of his voice, and shouted right back.

"CALM DOWN, FLAME HEAD!" I shot back angrily, my ears ringing. Then Dolor decided to come in, taking a swipe at me with her knife. "HONESTLY— WHAT THE HELL, DOLOR?!" I yelled, smacking her on the head with a hammer. She fell back and then gave me a glare while massaging her head. (Also, don't ask about where the hammer came from. I can just conjure things up like that.)

"Why did you fucking burn them?! It was our only source of entertainment!" She yelled. "And I tried to hurt you because I knew you would just regenerate anyway," She informed me, smiling the tiniest bit.

"He wants us to get back to our work, since we were getting distracted anyway," Vindicta cut in. I felt grateful (for once) that she had realized it and pointed it out for me, saving me an entire brick load of annoyance and stress.

"Thank you, Vindicta," I said thankfully, giving a relieved sigh. I watched the flames burn up the cards, the paper disintegrating into black ashes. Iratus and Dolor were trying to blow it out, but it was already too late when they remember blowing the fire fuels it. All the cards were up in flames, the bright crimson and the dark orange blending, lashing at each other in separate flames.

Vindicta's face lit up at my reply, a smile growing on her face. Her grin looked so wide it seemed like it would hurt her cheeks a lot if she kept it on any longer. A small, light dusting of a sweet pink dashed across her cheeks, adding some color to her pale skin. As I stared at her, I soon felt my face warping into the same expressio-

Wait. What...?

I wasn't supposed to be returning the smile, or the BLUSH FOR THAT MATTER! WHY was my face heating up?! This is preposterous!

I quickly wiped the joyful look off my face and locked it up. It was weird... I hadn't smiled anywhere even close to that after Lux died. Yet this girl... No, that's just stupid.

We have a prisoner waiting on us. What are we all doing messing around?

Also, they didn't even notice I got rid of the poker chips—

"U-Um... M-Mors, where did y-you put the poker c-chips?"

Shit.

Tristor gave me a hopeful look, praying to god that I had saved them. I bit my lip and averted my eyes.

"Well... There not exactly here right now. I..." Tristor looked like his hopes were on equal sides, half thinking I had put them away and the other half thinking I had burned them.

How much more were these idiots going to nag me? Why do they care so much about a stupid human game? I just—

*click*

"..." I was quiet for a moment. Tristor stared at me curiously, his huge eyes watering. Maesta just looked at me like she always did, her emotionless face wondering what I had done with them. Well, what did I do with them? I...

_**"I DESTROYED 'EM!" **_I announced loudly, the fire from the cards dancing in my fiery eyes. Tristor screamed and ran behind his sister, shaking while eying me fearfully. "NOW LET'S GET GOING, YOU FUCKERS!" I yelled, walking loudly out the door. I heard Tristor start wailing while Dolor began laughing her ass off, her loud laughter ringing and echoing off the walls, just like Tristor's cries. Losers!

...

***Intermission***

*Le flashing lights and a girl with blonde hair appears on stage!*

"Hello everyone, my name's Vindicta! Before you continue reading, we have things we have to explain!" *smiles and holds a microphone*

"Uu...M-Mors is really s-scary... Uwah...!" *crying in the crowd*

"Tristor, it's going to be fine..." *attempting to comfort her brother*

"Hah, Mors is so fucking hilarious when he's like that! Don't you think so, Iratus?" *laughing hysterically*

"Hell yeah, Dolor! Heh...HAHAHAHA—" *Laughing his ass off with Dolor*

"FAGS, SHUT THE HELL UP! IM MORS, THE FUCKING LEADER!"

"You see, Mors has these little moments where he explodes and then he, all of a sudden, as an extreme leader complex." *Vindicta nods*

"He starts yelling at us, such as—"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS MOVING AND GO!"

"...Such as that. Well, now that's all cleared, please continue to enjoy the chapter!"

*lights fade away*

***Intermission: End***

...

Honestly— it was _their fault_ that I just had to go into this mode again! Not my fault! _Theirs! _

"DON'T YOU KNOW I HATE REPEATING MYSELF?! GET MOVING!" I yelled at them, my eyes flashing a crimson red. They all froze, and even Vindicta looked like she was starting to have second thoughts about me. If there was one thing anyone knew around here, it's that if you ever see the _slightest bit of red _in my eyes, it means that I am fucking pissed, and my mentality is just about to explode from all the god damn stress everything gives me.

"Y-Yes sir!" Everyone stammered (even Maesta). They all raised their hands in a stiff salute, all in a cold sweat. They were lined in a line, ready for action. I narrowed my eyes at them sharply as I walked across the line, inspecting them meticulously. I saw that Tristor had tears in the corners of his eyes, and his eyes were burning trying to hold them back. Maesta felt that this was very embarrassing, but she knew she would be out of here if she didn't get straight. Iratus knew that I would smack his right across the face if he retaliated, and would make him stand with a bucket full on water on top of his head for five hours as punishment. In Dolor's gory room. Vindicta just didn't want to get her ass kicked, and wanted to make sure I didn't hate her the most right now. Dolor knew I would smash all of the bottles of blood in her room, and there wouldn't be anything to comfort her thirst.

"...Fine. I see no problem— no problem that is so big that's worth me teaching you a lesson. Now get the captive and meet me in hell," I hissed at me, making them yelp a quick "_Yes, sir!_" and sprinting out of the room like there was no tomorrow, Iratus and Dolor crashing into each other trying to get out. Once the door was slammed close, I gave a quiet sigh of relief. I sat down on the floor, and gave a deep, calming breath.

I closed my eyes, and retreated into the past.

_~Memories~_

"_**Mors, Mors! Look at this flower I found! Isn't it pretty?"**_

"_**Yes, it is."**_

It was a beautiful day, and there were four people. Two were sitting down in the soft, fresh green grass by the flowing, crystal clear water that shimmered wonderfully in the radiant sun. They were siblings, and one was holding up a small, petite daisy in her hand. She had a dark blue shirt and a sunny yellow shirt. The other one was just sitting there contently, the soft wind blowing his dark green hair gently. He had a bright yellow t-shirt and baggy, dark blue pants. He was at peace.

"_Mors, where are you…?" _A little girl was wandering around, seeming to search for someone. She had a small frown on her childish face.

"_He's right over here, little one." _An older girl, much taller than the little girl, walked over to her and picked her up. The little girl giggled and hugged the older one, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"_Oh, big sis! I found you!" _The smaller one giggled again, a small blush coating her cheeks.

"_Shoot, I forgot we were playing hide and seek."_ The taller one felt the back of her neck heat up, but couldn't help but smile somewhat timidly back at the younger female.

"_Heehee, I win! You all are really bad at hiding."_

"_**What, were we doing something?" **_The boy sitting next to the girl holding the daisy looked up at them, his face seeming to be curious.

"_**Mors, we were! Hide and seek!"**_The one on the opposite side of him scolded him, and the boy with the yellow shirt felt something prick at his nerve.

"…_**Why didn't you tell me?!" **_

"_**I thought you knew!"**_

"_**It didn't look like you were hiding, so how was I supposed to know, dumbass?!"**_

"_Mors! Don't use such language around her!" _The oldest girl scolded the boy in the yellow. He bit his lip and averted his eyes.

"_Big sis, what's a du—"_

"_WELL, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!"_ She cut the toddler's voice off as she set her down._ Shall we all head home?"_

"_**Yeah, dinner should be ready about now! What do you think we're all having today?"**_

"_**Oh, I don't know… Maybe some leftover miso soup and some white rice?"**_

"_Or maybe some of the salmon dad caught! That was really yummy!"_

"_Yeah…Possibly some more of that? Well, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We're all together, and if we eat it together, I'm sure it'll taste great. Even those tomatoes you hate, Mors."_

"_**Wha—?! But, but…Tomatoes are GROSS! How could that taste good?! Ever?!"**_

"_**Hah…Hahaha, HAHAHA!" **_

"_**Hey, what's so funny, Lux?! Don't laugh!"**_

"_**S-Sorry, Mors… It's just that your face was just priceless! Priceless, I tell you!"**_

"_Was it really that funny?! I want to see it!"_

"_**H-Hey, stop laughing at me!"**_

"_Heh…I'm really glad I have all of you. Promise we'll all stay together forever, okay? Never betray each other?"_

"_Of course! Promise!"_

"_**H-How can you ask something like that s-so easily and accept it…?"**_

"_**Me too! Promise!"**_

"_**H-Hey! I—I—um…Promises are just burdens!"  
**_

"_You can't really think that. C'mon. I'm sure you can keep it."_

"_Right? Right, big brother?"_

"_**What about it, Mors? Eh? Think of it as a promise of sibling-hood."**_

"…" They were all staring at him intently, hope speckling their bright eyes. Mors stared at him, the ends of his yellow shirt brushing the grass as he decided to sit down again.

"…_**Mors?"**_ The girl with the blue shirt gave him a curious look. Mors looked back him calmly, and all the others he held dear._**  
**_

"_**Pft, you idiots. Sure." **_

He shocked all of them slightly. The small girl ran up to him, tugging on his shirt.

"_Wait, does that mean—"_

"_**Yeah. I promise. I promise we'll stay together forever."**_

He felt the corners of his mouth tip up, and felt a happy smile adorn his face. He felt his cheeks start to hurt and began laughing without a care as the others started shouting in joy. He fell back onto the grass, and even though it was on accident, they all joined him, falling onto the soft grass as well. They all laughed together, and held each other's hand as they walked home, dinner awaiting them.

Promises were meant to be kept—

But that didn't mean they couldn't be broken.

~Memories: End~

"Mors? We have her. I came down here when I saw you weren't at hell yet."

I blinked and looked up to see Iratus standing in front of him, his hand out stretched. Mors stood up on his own, batting the hand away. Iratus rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back to his side.

"Sorry. Got lost in a memoir full of dialogue," I apologized. Iratus looked at me like I'd gone crazy and asked with a dumb look on his face, "What's a memoir? Why would you be stuck in it? You look fine." I gave an exasperated sigh, and waved it off.

"It's nothing. Now, let's get going. Are the others in hell?"

"Yeah. I still find it odd that's what our captives named it."

"Hell", as we call it, is not actually the real hell. It's the torture room in our little place here, named that by our captives. It was dubbed that because this was their small taste of hell. They can never forget it once they've been in there, having their glimpse of true pain. In other words, they've been forced to shake hands with the devil.

It was a beautiful sight.

At first, I only did it by myself. Then I had the aid of Maesta, whose witchcraft helped me in the art of torture. Then when Tristor had noticed Maesta had been disappearing, he had gone on a nervous rampage, tears running down his face with a knife in his hand. I heard Dolor, Iratus, and VIndicta tried to calm him down, but they got knocked out of the way. He ran down here and killed a captive in his craze. He was happy that he found Maesta, but started weeping all over again when we yelled at him.

Dolor once came down at the scent of blood, and of course, wherever Dolor goes, Iratus goes. They came down too, and I was actually ready to kill the captive. I let Dolor do the dirty work and she drank up all his blood to the last drop. Iratus through a towel at her face to clean up herself, and it took forever to get the smell and stain of blood off of the damn towel.

Vindicta wanted to be where I was, so she ran downstairs were I was once. She was surprisingly useful, but I guess I should've known that with her knowledge in the anatomy apartment. She knew where it hurt most without killing them, and

You should've

Heard them all

Scream.

It's no wonder why it's called

_**Hell.**_

MSMSMS

The door creaked open, and a stream of light filled up the dark cell of the night. I walked in, and saw our little, angelic captive chained up onto the wall, in handcuffs. The chains held her up on her bloody, scabby knees.

"Well, well. How nice to see you again, Ms.…_Tsunami_," I whispered, a small grin on my face. I walked toward her, my hands on my bloody coat pockets. She glanced up at me with those heavenly, fierce eyes of hers that would've burned holes through me with the flames of the angels. I smiled to her again, only to be met with a cold glare.

"So cold, Tsunami. Are you always like this to Earl Phantomhive?" I heard Iratus snicker cruelly at Tsunami's now frozen figure, her eyes glazing over. Her wavy, blue hair fell onto her shoulders and over her face gracefully, masquerading as a shield for her precious eyes.

Dolor brought of her hand and forced her thin neck up. She grinned at her, showing her sharp set of vampire fangs.

"Your neck is beautiful," Dolor purred. "Mind if I...Kill you for it?"

"Get off of me," Tsunami whispered harshly, glaring at her with all of the energy she had. Dolor smiled and stepped back, a little laugh escaping her throat. Tsunami unmoving glare only seemed to fuel Dolor's growing hilarity.

"It was a joke. Lighten up, Ms. little captive." Dolor cackled as she laughed at the helpless girl. Tsunami had several scars on her arms from previous torture accounts. It was a wonder she was even sane. Her pale-skinned face had dried blood on it and her clothes were dyed with blotches of dark red. I had no idea what kept her so… Strong. I would've gone insane a long time ago.

"Now, tell me," I started. I walked up to her and stopped right in front of her face, crouching down to eye level with it. My eyes flashed amusedly as I cocked my head to the side, smiling. Her face was still as emotionless as ever, glaring at me with those heaven-fire eyes. I smiled again.

"What have you done? Where are Ms. Drake and the boy?" I asked her. I rebooted back to my serious self, my eyes turning as cold as dry ice and hardening. I gave her an icy stare, and Tristor shivered. Maesta noticed this and opened her robe for him to enter and get warm. She wrapped it around the both of them.

"I-Is it j-just me, o-or is it r-really cold?" Tristor muttered quietly so I was barely able to hear him. Maesta shook her head, and murmured back, "It's not just you… Mors' stare can freeze the flames of hell."

I didn't want to believe it. Cal couldn't have left. How did she escape? I didn't even sense it. Did she use some type of magic? No, that couldn't be possible, unless…Her mo—no, that can't be true. Then…What did she do? Even right now, I can't sense Calico's presence.

Please don't tell me...Could Calico…Hate me?

"She has escaped from your dirty clutches," Tsunami spat, her hands tightening into fists. "I gave her a little letter. I'm sure she'll meet the Earl sometime soon," She whispered harshly. My eyes widened as I realized what she had done.

She had given Ciel information about our hideout, and he knew where we were. He _knew, _and he was going to head over here right now.

"You…You _bitch_!" I screamed, pulling out my knife. "Do you have any _idea_ what you just _did_?! Are you _trying_ to _kill yourself?!" _I screeched, throwing my knife into the brick wall so hard it lodged itself in deep. Tristor's pupils dilated in a panic, shrinking. Maesta visibly tensed up, her eyes darkening.

"SHIT!" Iratus yelled, his voice echoing through the halls just like mine.

"Does she have god damn _**idea**_ how much we're _**fucked up now?!**_" Dolor screamed her voice just like Iratus'. Her eyes were constantly flashing back and forth from red and black.

"Calm down, you too," Maesta said monotonously. Iratus and Dolor whirled toward Dolor, their hair's tips fraying and frizzing.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Iratus shot back, punching the wall. Dolor hissed at Tsunami, and for once, Tsunami looked scared. Her eyes widened and she tensed up, and I could see her legs shaking. Dolor screamed inhumanely and lunged at her, her nails seeming like claws. "DOLOR! STOP!" Iratus yelled, running in front of Tsunami. Dolor scratched Iratus, ripping through his shirt and creating little beads of blood. "We're supposed to keep the captive alive," Iratus choked out. Dolor's eyes shrunk as she gasped and scrambled back against the wall, her eyes concentrated on the blood starting to seep through his shirt.

"I'm sorry. Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you," Dolor gasped, sinking to the floor and covering her eyes and nose. "It's fine! I—" He was cut off. "I'll kill you one day if I'm not careful! I'm a vampire, you're a human! Haven't you realized the connection by now?! You're supposed to be prey, and I'm supposed to kill you as the predator!" Dolor continued to scream. Iratus stepped back, staring at the floor, eyes wide.

"Get out of here! Up to your room! Drink another bottle if you have too!" I screamed at her. "Don't follow her, either!" I screamed at Iratus, who glared at me and nodded. Dolor gulped and ran out of the room without saying another word.

"Dolor! Y—" "Didn't Mors and Dolor tell you not to follow her? Stay still and shut the hell up," Maesta told him sternly. Iratus flinched and fell to the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everyone knew Maesta was on her edge if she even said "hell". Things would get really bad if she dropped the f-bomb, though.

"I would tell you to go track that bastard Phantomhive, but we don't have the time! We have to move!" I screamed. "We won't have enough time! We just have to defend ourselves!" Vindicta wailed, contradicting me for once in the state of panic. "Get all the necessities you need! Destroy anything if you have to! Burn it to the ground!" I screamed.

Vindicta, Iratus, Tristor, and Maesta's footsteps sounded like a stampede as they ran out. Tristor and Maesta disappeared into their rooms leaving behind a small cloud of dark smoke. Vindicta and Iratus slammed open the door and sprinting upstairs, and I could hear smashing and fire. They were already on the move of burning some of their belongings and everything.

"_**Now I have to get all of the experiments and everything! Do you realize what you've done?!" **_I screamed, my voice bouncing off the walls. My eyes were a dark, pulsing crimson, my demon fangs sharpening as I felt myself start to transform into my demon form. I tried to force myself back into my human form, but my anger was starting to force my body into my demonic form. Tsunami paled, even though she was already as pale as snow. She was white as a sheet as all the blood drained out of her face as she stared at me starting to transform. Her entire body shook as if there was an earthquake, and her eyes were staring in horror at me. I roared in fury, my voice inhuman.

"I know what I did," she gasped, choking on her breaths. "But you won't win." My bright red eyes narrowed down at her, my hellfire eyes practically setting her entire body aflame. "Ciel will win. Justice will prevail."

My eyes flashed one more time, and I entirely reverted to my demon form. Tsunami's breath got stuck in her throat, and

She screamed

Like she was going

To go

_**InSaNe.**_

**AN: There you go, my lovely followers. I hope you enjoyed this little bonus chapters. They'll be appearing here and there now. Tell me if you want more of these, 'kay?**

**Please review! For Tsunami? **


End file.
